The Price You Pay in War
by the-white-dog
Summary: The group comes together under odd circumstances. What must Kagome do to save her kingdom and keep the jewel safe? Will her love for a certain hanyou get in the way? Especially since she is his brohters slave.
1. declaration of war

Chapter 1

Declaration of War.

Rain rolled down the windows of Kagome's room in the castle of the Inu Youkai. She hated to be cooped up inside when the rain was nothing but a calm shower, but just enough to make people want to stay inside.

She waited to hear a bell ring for her to serve one of the majesties of the castle. Ever since the day she was captured by the Lord Sesshomaru, she had been treated like some pet that was to do as it was told, though Lord Inutaisho was essentially kind to her. He would say "thank you" for the meals she brought him and give her some days off to do what she wanted. The other son of Lord Inutaisho was Lord Inuyasha. He was stubborn to the bone. Every time she would see him or even try to attempt to make conversation with him, he would leave her with just a "Feh," like he didn't care that she was even there. Oh, how she had been stupid the day Sesshomaru had found her and brought her to the castle. Thinking back, it was pure luck he'd found her.

_Flash Back_

Kagome was hiding in the Forest of Darkness waiting for a demon to come by so she could use her miko powers. As soon as the demon was in sight she quickly jumped out from behind the tree to blast him with her sacred arrow. She hastily released the arrow to destroy the monster. When the arrow hit home she sighed with relief. At least that battle was over. Turning to head back home, she rammed into a dog demon with a crescent moon on his forehead, and two purple streaks on either side of his face. His hair was to his waist and as white as snow at Christmas. Before she could react to the sudden impact, he grasped her forearms and lifted her off the ground.

"Where is the Sacred Jewel?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kagome was almost scared senseless, but masked it flawlessly. After all, she was the protector of the Shikon No Tama.

"Lying wench. Answer me now or I promise the pain I will bestow will be endless," he was past patients.

Kagome was trying to think of some kind of a sarcastic remark, before he made good on that promise.

"Love the makeup. Purple looks great on you."

Before either one of them had time to think, a fist came flying at Kagome's head. Later she would think about striking back at him.

_End Flashback_

After that, Sesshomaru's father had tried to make him release her but to no prevail. So instead she was to stay at Inutaisho's castle until Sesshomaru was pleased. Her job until then was to do anything and everything the Lord's asked for. Unfortunately, Lord Inuyasha was now in need of something from her.

Kagome walked down the long corridor to Inuyasha's room. She was wearing a kimono that had pink and red flowers on it which was given to her by her mother before she was killed in a demon attack in her home village. She had not even been there to say goodbye because she had been away with the jewel. That memory was the only thing to keep her hopes up for an escape. As she knocked on the door to the young leaders room she hoped he wouldn't ask for something stupid like for her to straighten up his room.

"Come on in." was a stiff reply.

She opened the door to find him on his hands and knees on the floor looking under the bed.

"Yes, your highness?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Do you think you could help me find my sword?"

"Your sword my lord? Are you serious?" she whispered, shocked beyond words. Inuyasha never lost his sword.

"Yes, you know the sword my father gave me; the one that transforms? Stuff like that." Inuyasha sat up looking at her with an expression like she had no clue what a sword was. Kagome looked up and down at him as he stood. He had black pants, which hung loosely at his waist and ankles. His shirt was a little wrinkled but had neatness to it. Its color was red and buttoned up to the collar, but Inuyasha had undone three of the top buttons.

"Are you even listening to me, or is what I'm saying going in one ear and out of the other?" he asked, slowly losing his patients.

Kagome blinked back into the conversation until she realized what he was asking, "Oh, yes I do know that you went to the train with it late yesterday. Why do you ask sir?"

So she did speak occasionally. "I'm asking because I've seemed to have lost it. Father is in a meeting about what to do about the western powers, Sesshomaru is out hunting with his friend Koga, and that butler of his Jaken. I have no one to help me look. Father can not find out about this."

"Well we could go and look for it in the training area, or, we could go to the fencing room and see if it happens to be in there. You did go see your father yesterday when he had his routine match. While we're there we could fence together. I haven't held a sword in a long time."

"You want to test your swordsmanship against mine? That would be a waste of time considering you lack the skill to have a chance against me, but it might actually be amusing." He was smirking when he walked past her into the hallway.

Kagome was confused and irritated. He had no idea about her swordsmanship since she had not been able to touch a sword upon her arrival at the castle, and since when does he ask her to help him with anything?

As they walked down the corridor they passed several paintings made by Inuyasha's mother. She was a fascinating artist who loved to paint her children. One of the largest and most vibrant pictures was one of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, 14 and 11. That had been nine years ago. As she passed the picture, she had to stop and admire the artistic skill put in to it. They seemed so happy and actually looked like they loved each other has brothers. Sadly they fought worse than a pack of wolves over a single piece of meat.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha had walked up behind her to see what she was staring at. He could see nothing wrong with the picture. It was the same old picture it had always been.

At the sound of his voice Kagome jolted just enough to bump slightly into Inuyasha. Her cheeks became just a mere pink before she answered him, "Nothing is wrong, I was just admiring your mothers work."

"It's not that great. Just us brothers when we were kids, nothing more. It was also one of her last paintings." He said with a hint of sadness you could barely trace.

"I'm sorry to bring back sad memories. How about we continue our search for your sword now?" she asked trying to make him forget his mother. She knew how it felt to lose something so dear.

Just as they turned to walk out onto the deck two figures came bursting through the door. One man could easily be identified as Sesshomaru because of his long white fluff thing over his shoulder. This was his mother's fur; she had died when he was young. The other had long black hair that was drawn up into a sleek ponytail. He wore brown fur clothing that suggested he was a leader of some wolf pack, which was a good guess since the kingdom had great alliances with the wolf demons.

They searched around quickly to find what ever it was they were looking for. Their gaze settled on Kagome and Inuyasha. They swiftly ran to them looking as if they had ran from a powerful demon. Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"Where is father?" he addressed Inuyasha as if Kagome was not even there.

"In the meeting room talking to the master of the guards and such. Why?" Inuyasha was curious as to what was going on.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the arm almost making her cry out in pain. Inuyasha was the only one who saw her face twitch at the contact. Probably the only one who cared? He did not like seeing women hurt.

Sesshomaru mumbled something to Koga, who quickly took off to do what he was told.

"Tell father I've taken the Miko and that I'm going to fight off a small pack of evil demons who are either rebelling or attacking us." And he left at that with Kagome looking back to see Inuyasha looking on in confusion.

Her only thought was, _'What will Sesshomaru make me do.'_

_In the Meeting Room_

"Well, we have all decided to wait on any further action against the Western powers until they show signs of resentment towards us. Agreed?" Inutaisho proclaimed to the many people seated around the conference table. Just to be interrupted by his youngest son Inuyasha.

"Father, we have a problem!" He said with a look of suspension in his eyes.

"What is it Inuyasha? What has happened?" he was sincerely worried.

"Sesshomaru and Koga came into the castle saying large demons were making their way to the castle to attack. They do not know if they are rebelling or are from the Western powers."

"Alright. Get Kagome…"

"They already have father." Inuyasha interrupted the king, which only he could do and get away with it.

"I see. Do you know how many men he has taken?" They were almost jogging down the stair to the main gate to go help. Inutaisho had his sword, Saunga, (does any one know how to spell the sword name?) as for Inuyasha, he had Tetsusaiga. They instinctively ran to the stables, grabbed two horses, and left for the forest.

_In The Forest_

"We'll wait for them to come to this clearing and attack. Does everyone know what their doing?" Sesshomaru asked the group in general. He especially took a long intense stare at Kagome to make sure she understood.

Kagome knew what to do but she didn't want to. They hadn't even attempted to stop them without force. When she would kill demons she would make sure she tried to make them stop by talking. She had to admit though, that hardly ever worked. Still, she felt like she would be killing them unjustly.

The group consisted of Sesshomaru, Koga, and Kagome. Not much of a group if you asked her. Ten demons were coming towards them and Koga only had his claws, Sesshomaru had his poison claw because his sword could not kill, and she had her arrows. Not a great defensive line.

"We're all ready now, let's just get it over with and go back to the castle." Koga was eager to kill the demons. It was all fun and games to him.

"When they come, wench, you'll injure the head demon and draw everyone's attention to you. Then Koga and I will attack from behind them. You just make sure they all have their attention on you. Understand?"

Did he really think she couldn't understand a simple battle plan such as this? She had survived nine years on her own after her mother died when she was nine. She could do anything.

"I get the dang plan Sesshomaru, just make sure you can keep up. Alright?" with this she left to go to her position to the right of the opening.

"Hopefully the wench dies in this encounter. Then her smart mouth will go as well." Kouga smirked with the satisfaction of envisioning her death.

Sesshomaru gave him an icy stare and reminded him they still needed her to find the Shikon No Tama. They quickly took their places and waited silently for the demons to come.

_Inutaisho and Inuyasha_

Inutaisho and Inuyasha were both riding their horses like the ground beneath them was crumbling just as they stepped there. Inutaisho wore armor over his chest and arms. His sword was slung across his back. He had an unyielding look upon his face. Inuyasha wondered what had put that look there. His father had seen countless battles; so a few demons attacking shouldn't bother him so much.

"What's wrong? There's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha was quite worried about how quiet his father was.

"I hope so, but if I'm right then we might have some trouble on our hands." Inutaisho said without looking at Inuyasha.

What was his he talking about? Demons were not a problem considering his father was the great dog demon. 'I'll have to wait and see what's happening.' Inuyasha thought. He knew when his father was mad and he looked very livid at the moment.

_The Forest_

"Over here you stupid demons." Kagome yelled and fired her first arrow. It hit its target with an explosion of light and the demon disintegrated. As the other demons watched their companion dissolve away, they all turned to Kagome and changed their direction.

Well, at least she had gotten their attention. Now nine were left to kill and she hoped Sesshomaru and Koga fulfilled their parts. Sure enough as they turned, both men jumped out and began to attack. Something was wrong. She could sense it. They had strong magical powers emitting from them. Not to mention they weren't dying. What the heck was going on?

_King and Son_

"So your telling me that these demons might have been killed by Saunga and are now the walking dead." Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. We must hurry to the forest to aid Sesshomaru and Koga." The King sounded very worried.

"How the heck are we suppose to kill them if they're the walking dead?"

"By setting them on fire." As soon as the king finished, they both saw a bright light shine from where the group was fighting.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha had never seen anything like that.

'_I hope we're not too late,' _the king thought.

_Forest_

Only one demon was dead and they had nine more to go. Kagome had only four arrows left. Sesshomaru's and Kouga's fighting was great but in vain since the demons would rapidly repair themselves. The largest demon in the pack raised its arm back and hit Koga with such a force that it threw him ten feet into a tree, which knocked him unconscious. Sesshomaru was slicing demons left and right but they just wouldn't fall. Four were on Sesshomaru and five around Koga. She had to help him or he would die. So she ran in front of Koga, legs spread, one arm out to the side and one in front of her to stop the demons. Of course the demons continued to approach them. They all were raising their arms to strike and claw at her. So she did the only think she could do, she screamed.

"I SAID STOP! NOW!" Following her cry, a bright light emitted from her hand and hit all five of the demons. The light continued to shine until all of them had been destroyed.

Kouga was barely coming around about the time the light destroyed the five demons. 'What was going on? He and Sesshomaru couldn't even scratch them without them regenerating, but here she was and she just killed off five.'

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, his yes revealing his surprise for only a second. He still had four demons to kill. Kagome helped Koga up, he didn't like this one bit. When they turned back around a massive boomerang shaped object came out of nowhere to cut all the demons in half. Everyone turned to where it had came from, and a woman emerged, about the same age as Kagome, heading toward them. She was dressed in warriors' clothes.

"Who's that?" Koga asked in a hushed tone.

"I could care less. As of the moment, we have bigger problems!" Sesshomaru was very agitated.

"Sesshomaru!" came a loud booming voice.

Everyone turned to see that Inutaisho and Inuyasha dismounting their horses with swords drawn. The demons gave a loud roar and drew everyone's attention back to them. The demon exterminator picked up her Hiraikotsu, ready to fight. Swords, claws, hiraikotsu, and arrows were in fighting positions.

"Inuyasha, protect Kagome. She is the only one who can kill these demons." Inutaisho said without taking his eyes off the demons.

"Why am I the only one who can kill them?" asked Kagome with a troubled expression.

Inuyasha spoke up to tell Kagome why. "They are the walking dead. They only die by being burned."

"Right," 'Great now everyone was depending on her.'

Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inutaisho all held back the demons waiting for Kagome to draw her arrow and kill them all. The demon exterminator also helped hold them back. Kagome drew back the first arrow and let it go. It pasted Inuyasha's ear by a hair and hit the demon.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" He could still feel the air from the arrow skim his ear.

"Sorry, your head was in the way." Kagome risked a glance towards Inuyasha and quickly looked back to the demons. She could tell he was mad but he didn't comment on it. He did what his father told him and kept everything away from Kagome. Three more arrows were sent into the air and all hit their targets. All eyes turned to Kagome. An explanation was needed to explain the light that had emitted from her hand.

"What?" Was all she could say. She didn't like being put on the spot. She had done that too many times as a child.

"What the heck did you do to those five demons that were attacking us?" Koga was still steamed about being saved by a girl, but found he secretly admired her for it. No one would ever know this.

"I don't really know what happened. I just knew we would be killed and I had to stop them before they did." She was still irked on the incident herself.

"We'll discuss all the events back at the castle. Now everyone lets go." The king wasn't looking forward to the discussion.

"Koga and I are going back to the Wolf Den." With that, Sesshomaru and Koga left.

Inutaisho walked back to his horse with a small slump between his shoulders.

"My Lord" Kagome said while turning toward her king.

"Yes,"

"This demon exterminator needs a place to stay. She probably wouldn't ask for it, but you can tell she needs a place."

"It's not just me. My brother Kohaku would also be coming. Kirara!" A huge cat demon called a two tail walked out with a small boy on its back.

"I'm sure we have plenty of room in the castle. Can they stay my Lord?" Kagome desperately wanted a girl in the kingdom she could talk to.

"You would have to arrange their sleeping arrangements." Lord Inu didn't want to leave them alone, but he had a kingdom to look after.

"I will." She turned to the other woman. "What is your name?" She berated herself for not asking sooner.

"Sango. And you?" Sango wasn't quite sure she trusted her.

"I'm Kagome. Didn't you travel through my village when we were kids?"

"I believe we-"

"Alright, reunion over. We need to go back to the castle." Inuyasha was slowly losing his patients. Sango and Kohaku got on Kirara. Inutaisho mounted his horse waiting for everyone else. Inuyasha went for his horse, but remembered Kagome had no ride. He turned to tell her to take his horse, but to his surprise, she was already walking back.

"Kagome," she turned around to face him with a smile, "you can take my horse if you'd like."

She'd kind of hoped he wouldn't ask. She was hardly ever let out of the castle because Sesshomaru thought she would try to escape. On the other hand she hadn't ridden a horse in a while either. "Thank you. I appreciate the offer."

She mounted the horse and started off at a slow trot. The king of course stayed between Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha walked beside him. As they approached the gates Kagome stopped. Two men were approaching at a hurried pace. She noticed they wore advisors clothes.

"Sir!" Kagome knew it had to be urgent for them to come to him while he was out.

Inutaisho rode up beside her and glanced to the two men. Sango told Kirara to land and sat quietly behind them. Inuyasha was beside his father.

"What is it men?"

"My Lord, the Western lands, ruled by Naraku, has just declared war with us!"

Kagome gasped, Inuyasha and his father looked sober as if nothing had happened, and Sango was very shocked.

War would mean many deaths and much heartache.


	2. Special Guest

**Just wanted to say thanks to Alexa, Anime-Addiction, and phoenixfire 201 for the reviews and spelling correction. Also thanks Alexa for correcting me on Inutaisho being the ruler of the western lands. Thats been taken care of. In this chapter my own character is introduce. Tell me what ya'll think. Oh and anything that is in 'like this' and italisized is a thought.**

Ch. 2

Special Guest

"I want a meeting of all royal personnel and anyone who lives in the castle." With that the King rode off urgently to the castle. Everyone else followed suit. Inuyasha ran to the throne room after his father, while Sango and Kagome went to the stables.

"I wonder why they declared war? We have done nothing wrong." Kagome was gravely worried.

"Why would anyone want war? There's no logic to it. All it does is bring death and destruction." Sango watched as Kagome put the horse in its stall and they both left at a sprint to the throne room.

By the time they got there, almost all advisors and military men were present. All ten advisors stood in a row to the right of Inutaisho. His throne was not elaborate, but it made a statement. The commander of the guards stood in military stance straight before the king, and Lord Inu's sons on opposite sides of the commander.

Sango, Kagome, and Kohaku stood on the sidewall of all the people. Chatter was starting about why they were here. Knowing it must be important for the king to call everyone here on such short a notice.

"Silence…" not a soul continued to talk after the king spoke. "I've just been informed by my head advisor that Naraku has just declared war." A loud gasp sounded from many people before babble started again.

"Quite!" all noise came to a halt. "Commander of the Guards?"

"Yes, My Lord?" A man in military robes stepped forward. His shirt was purple with black pants. He had the three sword kingdom insignia on his left shoulder. A sword was at his side and his right hand was covered with a purple cloth with blue beads around it.

"Miroku, I want you to get the army ready for battle in record time. Can you do that?" Inutaisho asked while writing things down at his desk.

"Yes, sir" then he stepped back but, not without passing a glance at the new lady who he thought had wonderful assets.

"Sesshomaru?" His oldest son stepped up, always wearing his mother pelt. Black pants and a Black short sleeve shirt was his attire.

"Yes, father." He bowed respectfully.

"I want you to talk to Koga. See if the wolf demons will help us and if any other demon groups will be willing to help our cause."

"I'm sure they will." Sesshomaru was the head of demon relations in the kingdom. If they wouldn't fight willingly then he would persuade them to help.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yep?" Inuyasha hated the formalities of royalty. He preferred to be relaxed and not give a damn about what people thought of him.

"See if any villagers would volunteer to join the army in case we need extra soldiers. We don't know how long this war will last."

"Yeah, ok."

Inutaisho thought carefully about what he was fixing to do. He wasn't' quite sure she could handle the task he was going to sit before her, but he knew she was the best archer they had. And if that wasn't enough incentive he thought about what she did in the forest. He would need her. "Kagome?" his voice sounded strained. No doubt from all the stresses of going to war.

Kagome stepped from the side of the room with a surprised look about her. Being in the spotlight was not her thing. She was as shy as one person could be. "Yes, my Lord." She kept her back straight and her head high. If she had learned one thing, it had been to never show your fear, no matter how frightened you might be.

"I'm putting you in charge of the archery defense. You showed great skill today in the forest. You will give our archers orders of when to fire and where to fire." He knew she was nervous, the smell was all over her, but he admired her will to stand tall in most circumstances. Unfortunately he also worried that she held too much on her shoulders.

"What? I mean yes sir. I can do that." What was she going to do? Now she had to be in war and control a defensive line. On top of all that, she had to keep the Shikon no Tama safe. She alone knew where it was. She wanted to keep it that way. Her life was paradise sarcastically speaking. So she kept her head high and walked back to where she and Sango were standing.

"I'd like to inform all of you that we have four days to be ready. After that, war begins." _'No wonder the king was looking so rattled.'_ He had four days before people died. A lot of work had to be done. Hard days were ahead and every person knew it.

"Now if everybody knows their orders…" a voice spoke up out of the crowd gathering everyone's attention.

"My Lord." All heads turned toward the voice that had spoken. Sango was extremely nervous now. "My lord, I'd like to join the army and be at the first battle. The only thing I ask is that my brother Kohaku not fight." She still held her Hiraikotsu swung over her shoulder and he brother looked frantically form side to side.

"Sango are you sure? You just got here. Joining the army's a big step." Kagome didn't want to see her only friend die. She had just met her.

"Yes, my mother and father fought for him so I will do the same. He also let me come here, no questions asked. I owe him this much." His hospitality was greatly appreciated by her. Her and Kohaku had been traveling for days.

"As you wish. Miroku get her her equipment. Teach her the layout we use for battle and such things as that." Inutaisho stood meaning the dismissal of all.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it." Miroku walked over to Sango. While taking her hand he led her to the military room. In the hallway you could hear a load smack and dishes crashing on the floor. Miroku never learned when it came to women. Kagome giggled. Finally a woman would show Miroku that he couldn't go around grapping women.

"Nicatso, get me a reliable, fast, and sufficient messenger who will travel to the east." Nicatso was his top advisor. The man was short and pudgy, but helped a great deal when it came down to the nitty gritty.

"Yes sir." Nicatso walked out the door and order two soldiers to accompany him to his destination. Hurrying down the hall making a loud ruckus.

"Everyone is dismissed." Everybody left to do his or her bidding. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed behind. They needed to talk to their father. The kingdom was a family matter no matte how much the two brothers hated each other. Their father kept them close together as much as possible.

"Why are they declaring war?" Sesshomaru said with a stern voice. Keeping his question simple and to the point.

"They found our spy that we sent to their kingdom." Inutaisho was still perplexed by how they discovered him. The boy could change into different shapes.

"How? He's been there for a year and all the sudden they find him?" Inuyasha was dumb founded. He had known this spy personally. Especially since this spy was a kitsune who followed him everywhere.

"I'm as surprised as you are. Now I need to speak to my advisors. They are sincerely concerned about the army of the south. They will pose a major threat." He started to rise from the throne when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Father, you asked for a messenger. Why? You know as well as I do we're a close match to the southern powers." Inuyasha was confused. Asking for help before the first battle had even been fought. Why would he do that?

"I'm sending a message to the east." The reason was for him and Miroku only to know. If anyone knew beside his sons and him self then a kingdoms existence would be at stake.

"We have no ties to the east. Are you asking for their assistance? I don't see how they could help." Supplied Inuyasha.

"In a way, yes" Inutaisho was avoiding the question knowing his sons would not like what he was planning, but he was doing what he had to do to help his people and to have a strong front line. This warrior he was seeking would more than likely give him the advantage his would need to win this war. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't like the warrior, but maybe his youngest son would help show them around a bit.

"They won't make it in time for the battle." Inuyasha was not seeing where this was going. He might have been dim witted, but knew when help could and couldn't arrive to help you in an important battle of powers.

"That's why I'm only asking for one person." With this he walked off to make a battle plan and search for some answers.

_Some where in the castle _

"They will fall right into your trap my lord."

"You have done well." This said by a man in long wavy hair, and red eyes.

_Later in the day_

"I can't believe he's worrying about one person from the east. I mean what difference will it make?" Inuyasha looked down at a non-transformed Kirara. Kirara could not comment so she just looked at him in a puzzled way.

"What am I talking to you for? You can't say anything." They turned the corner and bumped right into Kagome and Sango. Kagome would have fallen if Inuyasha hadn't grabbed her forearms.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." And he wasn't lying. He had been so busy talking; he hadn't picked up on her scent. Which he knew quite well? His father's plans and what he had said were driving him crazy. What was he hiding?

"It's alright we…" Sango interrupted Kagome with a squeal of delight.

"There you are. We were looking everywhere for you. I thought I put you in Kagome's room." Sango bent down to pick up Kirara as Kirara jumped on her shoulder.

"She was in Kagome's room but I heard her making noise and wondered what it was. Kirara and I were just talking." He didn't know they'd be worried so he just took her from Kagome's room. The cat demon had been restless.

"Did you find anything out about our plans for battle?" Kagome was anxious to know what to do.

"Not much. The wolf demons will help us and we're getting help from the east." He grimaced at the idea of one person being so important.

"Really." Kagome was happy about that, but it would take too long for an army to be here in four days. "Won't they be late though, for the first battle? I mean four days is a short time for an army to march across the country."

"That's just it, Father's only asking for one of the men. Just one man, how is that going to help us win a war?" _'Who the heck is so important?'_ he still didn't get it.

"Who's this one person? Must be a great warrior!" Kagome was slightly miffed to see a look of disapproval on his face at a decision made by his father.

"Well we've got Sango with us now. You should see her with her, what's it called?" she still couldn't get the name.

"A Hiraikotsu." Sango supplied Kirara was rubbing up against her check making her laugh.

"Yeah that's it. She's awesome. I bet she could kill twenty demons in one sweep." That in itself was reassuring to Kagome.

**_Conference room day before battle _**

_(Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Miroku, and Nicatso he is the head advisor.) _

"So we agree that archery will be on our right. That means Kagome will have to be on the right as well, to give orders." Inutaisho was thinking beyond hard to plan his attack. This would be a tough battle and he needed a sure fire plan to win this thing.

"Yes and Inuyasha will be to your right also. Now on your left will be Sesshomaru, then me, and after me will be Sango. The reason I suggest this is because she's very skilled with her weapon and can give the first attack." Miroku also wanted a pretty lady beside him in battle. He really was serious about Sango being good. She could prove to be a big advantage on the battlefield if she did as well as she did in practice.

"I stick by what I said. No women should be on the front lines. They just distract everyone else. Besides, I need the miko to get the Shikon No Tama." That was all Sesshomaru ever talked about. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the jewel.

"I don't care what you want. This is about our people. Can't you think of them for once? You'll rule this land someday." Inutaisho was enraged.

Sesshomaru just looked away. He knew that look of his fathers. He had to learn to shut up. He had gotten that look more than Inuyasha had and he was the stubbornness of them all. The only reason he got his father mad was because of his selfishness.

"What about that person from the east? When will he be here?" Sesshomaru was losing sleep for waiting to see this new comer.

"SHEwill be here hopefully on the day of the battle." Lord Inu loved the shocked look on his son's face. Still he worried. She was cutting it really close to the battle deadline.

"She? You're bringing a woman here? What the hell for?" Sesshomaru obviously didn't want women on the battlefields. He stood out of his seat to look down at his father. A woman. His father was so concerned over a woman.

"This she is a hanyou who has seen and been in more battle's than you could possibly imagine. She's an expert in marital arts and has a sword called Senkota." Miroku also didn't know why Lord Inu wanted her here, but would back him up 100. He had also met the hanyou girl, but she had only been 16.

"So what. She can't be any good. She's a woman." Sesshomaru stated.

"This woman could probably kick your ass. She's the daughter of my best friend. I trained her. She'll be a great asset to our army. I don't want another word said of it." Lord Inu got up and left not bothering to dismiss them.

_Battle Day_

"This is it. Sorry you guys." Kagome's nerves were shot. She hadn't slept well and now she had a painful stomachache that felt like thousands of explosions were going off.

"Sorry for what, Kagome?" Sango was dressed in her fighting clothes already holding her weapon like she was going to strike. Kirara was by her side but not transformed. You could tell they worked well together. They knew when the other was going to move.

"I'm sorry if I let you down on the field." She already knew she was going to do just that. She would freeze just like always when someone needed her. Her mother had needed he and she hadn't been fast enough or skilled enough to save her.

"Don't say that. You'll do fine. Just pretend it's doesn't matter what you do."

"Right, it just doesn't matter." She only wished it didn't. The throne room doors were swung open and the king stepped forward. His son's and Miroku followed him. The western kingdom was silent.

Inutaisho was dressed in armor from his waist up. Metal plates covered his shoulders and forearms. His chest had a shield like metal across it. His sword was strapped on his back. His son's were dressed pretty much the same way. (Same as in the series.)

Sesshomaru's armor had spikes protruding from it. Something was different. He had two swords instead of one. Inuyasha was in red with only armor over his arms. The armor was practically useless. His sword was on his left hip. (Both in clothes from series except I added some armor to Inuyasha.)

As they entered all there bowed. "Is she here?" Inutaisho asked Miroku.

"Not yet sir. I'm sure she'll be here before the fight." Miroku doubted it but didn't say so.

"Alright men, I know you all expect to hear a speech on how brave you have be to do this. Well I'm not going to do a speech. I'm just going to say I'm proud of you all and you are brave, but we're doing this to protect our people. So let's do this." The king punched the air above him.

Everyone cheered and the leaders started to walk out, followed by the army.

_The travel _

Inutaisho rode his horse down the path that led to the plateaus. His son Sesshomaru rode beside him on his solid black horse. His horse was white.

"Son, do you think I've been a good leader?" Inutaisho had no idea where that question came from, but asked it anyway.

"Of course you have father. No other leader could do any better." Sesshomaru worried if his father was nervous.

"You're right. Thanks son." Lord Inu gave a slight smile and that reassured Sesshomaru. He had to be strong to guide his people.

Kagome sat on her stallion wondering what would happen to her friend and herself. Inuyasha was beside her also riding a horse. She had an important question to ask. She had feeling for him, but never thought to ask if he had any for her.

_Well heck if I'm going to die might as well make one more friend or see if he even likes me_.

"Inuyasha?" She called him with a question in her voice. Keeping her eyes hidden behind her bangs with down cast eyes.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha turned so he could talk to her.

"Do you um.. well.. like me? As a friend I mean." God she was sounding stupid. She really didn't want to die.

"Yeah, I guess. You're ok for a human." Feeling silly for saying that he turned and stared straight ahead.

What a relief. Kagome let out a sigh. That was two friends. She looked up to find everyone had stopped. Right before her eyes was a large army opposite of them about 300 yards away. Not good.

"Alright, Kagome go to the right with the archers. Miroku stand to the left of me with Sango and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha right beside me." Inutaisho barked out.

"Yes sir," they all said in unison.

_'Is this the end?'_ all were wondering.

"Ready men?" Inutaisho hated his ally not being there, but would continue on to save his people from the enemy. With his sons and their friends they could bring down any foe that crossed their path.

A large crack shot out from behind them. All the leaders turned to see something fly across the sky and land before the king.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango all had their weapons drawn back to attack. Before them was a hanyou girl with brown hair and ears like Inuyasha's. She wore armor over her chest that hung on her shoulders by red cloth. Her pants were blue and slightly puffed out. Her hair was pulled back in a bun. Only her bangs hung loose. On her arms where red wraps that tied at her middle fingers. Her sword was swung over her back.

"Has the party started without me already?" The hanyou said this with a smile.

"Brooka, so nice of you to join us." Inutaisho gave a slight sigh no one heard.

"Well I am invited to the party aren't I? Or are we just going to kill now talk later?" She glanced at all their weapons with a small smile. They wouldn't be so hard to beat.

"Lower your swords!" All weapons were dropped. All of them looked puzzled as to what was going on. The demon with white hair and purple marks on his face looked at her in disgust. Well one enemy made already.

"So, I hear we're fighting Naraku, controller of the south. Can we start?" Brooka was mad as she turned to the enemy. No one threatened family or friends. Inutaisho was both.

"Give the first blow, if you like." Inutaiho could tell she was mad as hell.

"Great," and with that she cracked her knuckles and ran forward.

Well thats it and hope you liked. Please review.


	3. Spy Recovered

Ch. 3

Spy Recovered

"Forward!" Inutaisho ordered his men. He urged his horse to a run to be at the head of his army. All others followed. People were still wondering about the hanyou ahead of them. Sesshomaru gave up his horse and ran on foot to catch up to Brooka.

'_No one attacks before me. Especially a hanyou girl.' _Sesshomaru was infuriated by this thought.

She was already a hundred yards away. While his father and the army were fifty feet behind him. Turning back around he could see Brooka was now taking her hands and yelling something he couldn't understand. As soon as she yelled, yellow sparks came from her claws to hit many guards.

'_Why didn't she draw her sword?' _he wondered.

"Ready?" Kagome bellowed out over the sound of marching feet as she held her hand up to give the signal. They were within range, but the girl hanyou was where the arrows would hit. Well hopefully she could dodge them. "Fire." She lowered her hand and hundreds of arrows went flying across the sky.

The western men were falling due to the arrows that had just been launched. Kagome looked up to see arrows also flying back at them. She could tell this wouldn't turn out to good.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." Four yellow streaks went across the sky to block most of the arrows. Inuyasha landed ahead of her and tuned slightly.

"Thanks." That's all she could say before ordering the archers to the top of a hill to their right.

'_She doesn't waste time.'_ Inuyasha thought before running ahead to help his father.

Inutaisho drew his sword out of its sheath. Inuyasha was behind him catching up and Sesshomaru was already ahead, his sword, Tokijin, drawn out and fighting. Knowing this he charged into battle.

"Hiraikotsu." Sango yelled. Kirara had transformed and was carrying Sango into the massive sea of soldiers. Miroku was barking orders out to his men and being all captain like.

'_He looks hot in his captains uniform'_ She thought. _'What am I thinking. This is war. I have a job to do.' _She turned back to the demons.

"Damn demons!" Inuyasha drew his sword, Tetsusaiga, and began to chop down anyone in his way.

"Wind Scar." Inuyasha swung his sword downward with a witching look upon his face. A hundred demons had just been destroyed in a blink of an eye, but many more remained. Something wasn't right. They were fighting them, but not like they were trying to win. More like trying to hold them off. Then he heard someone yell:

"It's a trap, Lord Inu."

_Moments before_

Brooka sniffed the air and looked around. She still hadn't drawn her sword, but the enemy wasn't fighting to hard. That was the first give away. The second was the scent of more humans and demons approaching the field. The smells were almost over whelming. She had to reach Inutaisho. Wait, they were close and they were coming over the hill where the archers were.

So she did the only thing she could do, she yelled.

"It's a trap, Lord Inu."

"What?" Inutaisho couldn't believe what he just heard.

'_Did she say trap?'_ That means they must be surrounded.

Kagome also heard Brooka's cry and didn't even have time to react before an arrow whipped by her arm. The arrow sliced a good-sized gash in her left arm.

"Crap." She grabbed her arm and wanted to fall with pain, but she was responsible for all the archers so she got up and stood her ground.

"Fall back to center field." With this said, all archers shot at the demons and humans, but walked back cautiously.

Inutaisho also ordered his men back to help the others.They needed to regroup and move to plan B.

"Inuyasha, go help Kagome and the archers." he yelled to his son who was currently trying his best to do just that.

"Already on it." Inuyasha was getting sick off the smell of blood. As he got closer to the archers he could smell a familiar scent of blood.

'Kagome's'

Sango and Kirara were flying over their men spreading the word to fall back. Miroku was in front of his men. Being an honorable leader and making sure he was the last to fall back. Then she saw him grab his side.

"Go down Kirara." Sango knew something had happened to him. The enemy was approaching fast. They needed to get out of here.

"Miroku!" She jumped off Kirara before the feline had even had time to land and come to a complete stop.

"Sango, what are you doing?" he let go of his side, hoping she didn't notice his pain. He still had his sword out in a defensive pose.

Still holding her hiraikotsu, she ran to stand beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I noticed you holding your-" she trailed off as she saw the blood on his side. "Oh my god Miroku. You need help."

"I'm perfectly fine. I'll…ahh" Miroku held his side and winced with pain.

"NO, your not. Kirara." Sango said this while grabbing Miroku's shoulders and helping him walk. Kirara walked up to Sango as she laid him down on Kirara. Sango put Miroku up on Kirara and turned to order everyone back.

"Dang it, I should have seen it coming. I've cost people their lives." Brooka was talking to herself as she was fighting off the western men from their front lines. "Stupid" She was still blaming herself when she drew her sword. Sesshomaru was holding them off from their front lines as well.

"Dragon Strike" Blue rays of light came down and struck the men. Passing a glance over his shoulder he saw that Brooka was drawing out her sword from its sheath on her back.

'_Well it's about time she showed that thing.'_ He stopped fighting for a short second. Her sword was curved like Inuyasha's, but on the other side were jagged edges to tear things a part. The hand guard was flames. The handle had a sash of yellow on it. The sash emitted a small amount of magical power.

Inuyasha ran up the hill to Kagome. She was ordering everyone back. She also was waiting for them all to pass her before she continued no way was so going to turn tail and run. The enemy was advancing quickly.

Kagome drew an arrow out from the sack on her back. While firing an arrow that glowed with blue light, she shouted over her shoulder.

"Get back to the King." As she turned she saw Inuyasha approaching her. Another arrow flew past cutting her leg. She cried out in pain and clutched her thigh. Stumbling toward the archers, Kagome tried to yell, but lacked the strength to do so.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha had seen the arrow cut her leg and now noticed her sliced arm. Man she was losing blood fast.

"Kagome can you walk?" Inuyasha said after running after her and touching her shoulder.She was knelt down on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I think…" She was cut sort by a sharp pain shooting up her leg causing her to crumble. "I guess not." Kagome said with a sigh.

Without saying a word, Inuyasha bent down and picked her up bridal style. She was losing blood at a rapid pace. He had to get her help fast.

"Inuyasha."

He turned to his left to see Brooka coming up the slope at a furious run.

"What is it? Why aren't you helping dad?"

"Him and Sesshomaru are holding the front lines well. I thought I'd give you a hand." She looked down at Kagome with a frown. The girl was unconscious. "Get her out of here. I'll protect the archers."

"Fine" He didn't like backing down, but Kagome's life was in his hands. He wasn't going to let anyone die if he was suppose to protect them.

"Alright you nasty demons. Take this. 'Reached strike.'" She wailed while swinging her sword from her left to her right. Red spear like lights appeared from the ridges of her sword.

'_Well that bought us sometime.'_ Turning around to leave she saw a small kitsune crawling her way.

"Father, we can't hold them off much longer with them coming from our right and in the front."

"Just keep fighting! We must make a stand." Inutaisho was also worried and knew his son was right, but they couldn't lose.

Sango landed with Miroku still holding his side.

"I'll be alright. Go help Sesshomaru and Inutaisho." Miroku was panicking about the front lines faltering.

"O.k." Sango didn't like leaving an injured soldier, but he looked like he would be fine.

She ran up between the king and his son. They were fighting viciously to keep the hope alive in their soldiers. She had to admit their chances were rapidly declining. Inuyasha approached with Kagome in his arms.

"Where are the bandages?" He was searching around the camp trying to find them.

"Inuyasha bring her over her I'll get her wounds wrapped up." Miroku was nursing his wound and helping others to dress their wounds as well.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down next to him and gave him a warning look. After looks were passed he quickly went to his father to help.

"How are we holding?"

"Not good. We wont hold out much longer without a miracle to save us." Inutaisho hated to admit defeat, but wouldn't deny it.

"We must keep trying. Losing is not an option." Sango knew what happened to prisoners of war. She prayed that fate would not befall anyone here.

Brooka and Shippo 

"Inutaisho." The little kitsune was barely able to get that out before having a coughing fit.

"Who are you?" Brooka ran up to the poor kit to try to help.

Shippo looked up at the hanyou with surprise. He had never seen another hanyou who had ears like Inuyasha's.

"I'm Shippo. I'm a spy for Lord Inutaisho. Who are you?"

"Brooka. I'll carry you to the army." Picking him up she started back down the hill at a rapid pace.

"Thank you"

Brooka ran with Shippo on her back. She could see Lord Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Inuyasha all fighting back Naraku's front lines. To bad the wolf demons couldn't be here. They were going to help them during the war, but Koga had told them he wouldn't be ready by today. Maybe if they had been here it would have turned out differently. First she had to drop off the fox demon with Miroku.

"Miroku, do you know this kitsune?"

"Shippo, we all thought you were dead."

"I escaped, but just slightly. How is everyone?"

"I take it that you do know him." Brooka sat the demon down and looked around the wounded and grimaced.

"Oh, yes I do."

"Fine, take him. I've got to help the king." She left at that.

"How are we holding?" Brooka was beside the king awaiting orders.

"Like I've said a hundred times, NOT GOOD." Inutaisho was getting quite tired of everyone asking the same question.

"Will you tell everyone to get back? That's including your sons and you." Brooka had an idea.

"What and let them kill my men? Hell no." He passed a look to her saying you're crazy.

"Please I can save them all. I just need room."

"What are you planning?" He looked at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"I'll put up a barrier long enough for everyone to get out."

"You can't do that! Even if you could how would you get out?" Everyone on the line could here what the two were saying and all questioned the idea.

"I'll get out just do it."

"NO"

"Fine," she started running towards the enemy and stopped five feet away, drew her sword, and plunked it into the ground.

Holding the handle of her sword she stretched her other arm out and shouted, "Barrier" A purple mist spread from her sword all the way across the field. Both sides stopped in awe.

"What are you waiting for? Get everyone out of here!" She shouted over her shoulder.

He couldn't believe his eyes she was stopping the whole army for his to get away.

"Back to the castle everyone."

People hesitated, but quickly started back. Naraku's forces berated against the shield, but did not succeed in breaking it. Sango got on Kirara and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar.

"What are you doing?" he was still shocked at the barrier.

"Your father said to leave so we're leaving."

" I don't want to leave. Put me down Damn it."

"To bad everyone else has including your father."

"Brooka and Sesshomaru are still back there."

"They'll take care of themselves." At least she hoped they could.

Brooka knew the demon had stayed behind. Why, she had no clue, but she did know it was the same demon who gave her the hated look before.

"Why are you staying? You should have gone with your father."

"I always stay till the end of a battle."

"Suit yourself. I'll be dropping the shield in a moment." She said this in a tone of tiredness. She drew her sword out of the ground and put it in its sheath.

'_Here they come. I'm to tired to run.'_ Brooka nearly collapsed in front of Naraku's army, but two strong arms came around her and picked her up. The next thing she knew, she was in the air and then running. Naraku's army had stopped and turned back. She looked up to see Sesshomaru holding her and rushing her back to the castle.

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru only glanced down to see Brooka smiling at him.

Well that's it for that chapter sorry it took so long. I haven't got that many reviews, but thank to those who have. I would like more reviews before I put up the next chapter so please give me some feed back. Later.


	4. Queen Umato

Ch. 4

Queen Umato

The castle was in an uproar. Word had spread that the battle had been lost. The wounded were being tended to and death tolls were being calculated. Inutaisho sat on his throne going over everything that had happened.

'_How did Naraku know my battle layout?'_

They had just made it the night before. No one could have told the leader in such a short time. He could dwell on that later. He was a king and he had to reassure his people.

"My Lord," the old priestess that lived in the castle came up to him looking rather tired from working so hard. Her hair was falling from its bun and one eye was covered with a patch.

"Lady Kagome is starting to wake, sir." She bowed as best she could, in her old age, and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you Keada." He walked to the library where all the leaders were waiting and tending to their wounds. As he opened the door everyone looked up and bowed their heads in respect. Miroku was in the chair, bandaged up around his waist. Sango was beside him bandaging Kirara's paw. Kagome was on the coach, rousing from her unconsciousness. Inuyasha had been pacing the room nervously. He couldn't help think that he was to blame for her near death. He hadn't gotten her help fast enough.

"Kagome?" Inutaisho walked over to the young priestess and kneeled beside her.

"Hmm" She tried sitting up put had a huge pain shoot through her body from some wound she guessed. She couldn't quite place where she was, but new she was safe because she could feel the familiar auras.

Just then Sesshomaru walked in to sit Brooka down. Everyone turned and stood wide-eyed at the two entering the room. The only ones he was ever nice to were his father and little Rin.

"Is she alright?" Brooka hurriedly walked over to Kagome. She was obviously in serious pain, but she was getting up. _'Dang this human is strong. Stronger than anyone I've met before.'_

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just needed a little rest." Kagome could see the dark circles creeping up Brooka's face/ She was exhausted also. Her clothes were torn and she walked sluggishly even if she was hurrying to her.

"Don't worry about me." Brooka said so only Kagome could hear, already seeing the girls worry over someone other than herself. "Would you like me to take your wounds away?" All eyes widened and looked at the new hanyou.

"So now you're a miko who can heal injuries. You act like you're god or something." Inuyasha was annoyed at her for acting so much better than everyone else. She just could barge in here and do as she pleased.

"No, I'm not a miko. You really are the most stubborn man. My father was right about you. "Watch that young one, Inuyasha, he has a mean temper" that's what he would say. May I see your arm for a moment?" She said gesturing toward Kagome.

Kagome was hesitant, but eventually allowed her to see it. Brooka reached behind her to grasp the hilt of her sword, scaring everybody, but only unwound her sash. She carefully laid the sash over the wound and closed her eyes, chanting something no one could understand. Seconds later she withdrew the sash to show smooth skin beneath it.

"Wow, she really can do it." Sango was up and examining Kagome's arm. No one noticed the cut that appeared on Brooka's arm. At least she thought no one did. Golden eyes narrowed and then went back to that cool tone.

Brooka stepped back to allow them all to look at Kagome. After a few moments of fretting Inutaisho turned to speak to her, but she was already gone. The only one behind him was Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him.

"Where'd she go?" He hadn't heard her leave and he really needed to speak to her.

"Don't know. She just walked out." Sesshomaru knew which way she had gone, but didn't think his father should follow. It was her own business of what she did and if she got in trouble.

"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha leaned in and wrapped his fingers around her arm. He noted that it appeared nothing had been there. He was glad the gash was gone, but wanted to know if the pain was also.

"No, It's like it wasn't even there." Kagome blushed slightly at how close they were and turned her face away. She was grateful for the pain to be gone.

"Thanks Brooka, you…" She stopped, finally noticing Brooka had gone. She hadn't even noticed the missing aura and that scared her. "Where'd she go?"

All heads rose to look around the room. Finally noticing the missing half demon.

"I guess she left." Miroku was standing to the side of Kagome leaning against the couch. He was slightly pale and leaning against it heavily. Sango was on him in a heartbeat.

"What are you doing? You should be resting. Now go." As Sango said this she walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She walked him over to the chair and slowly sat him down. Unfortunately for him he couldn't resist the urge to rest his cursed hand on her backside. With a fist to his face, Miroku silently laid down.

"Come on Kirara, let's go get Kohaku and go to bed. It's been a long day. Goodnight everyone." Sango stopped to get Kirara and walked out waving as she went.

"All of you get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Inutaisho was also tired and wanted to think about things alone. A king needed his space and privacy when he could get it.

"Alright. Kagome can you walk to your room?" Inuyasha was also bushed, but wanted everyone taken care of before him. A little late night stroll was in his mind and didn't want any interruptions. He needed to think things through in a quiet place.

"Oh, um. Yeah. I'm sure I can." She got up and successfully made it to the door without stopping. She had to stop for a short second to catch her breath. It was taking a good bit of strength to walk. "What about Miroku? He can't stay here. He could catch cold with out a throw."

"Feh. When he wakes up he'll go to his room." He really could care less about his friend passed out because he touched a girl, but to make her happy he grabbed a cover off the couch and threw it over the monk.

"O.k. Thanks. Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" He looked up to see Kagome staring at him. Her brown eyes were looking at him pleadingly. She was twisting her hands in a fashion he had learned she did when she was nervous.

"Will you walk with me? I'm afraid I might fall" She wasn't lying, she did think she'd fall, but she also wanted company. She had been so scared today.

"Whatever." With a shrug of his shoulder they walked off.

During that 

Brooka walked down the hall thinking of the past. Everything seemed like it happened along time ago. She didn't even feel like herself anymore. Her father had died when she was eight and her mom when she was fifteen. The kingdom had been left to her. Her trusted advisor had been Naraku, who tried to turn the throne. She had lived through it, but not without scars. She broke out of her trance at the sound of children. Following the noise she found two kids playing with a fox child. A short green demon watched over them.

"Who are you?" a girl with black hair to her waist with a small pigtail on the side of her head stood shaking her pants. She couldn't be older than ten.

"I'm Brooka. Who are you?" The girl was so cute. She had a face that begged to have attention and a kind smile.

"I'm Rin and this is Kohaku, Sango's brother, he's only 11. Jaken's the one who's over there mad. I think you've already met Shippo. He talked about a woman who had ears like Inuyashas'. Will you play with us?"

How could she refuse her when she looked at her with those puppy dog eyes? She had never played with children before and this was a good a time as any.

"Sure."

About an hour later she was caring Rin on her back, almost asleep, and Kohaku was walking beside her. They had went outside and played tag before coming in to run around.

"I'm glad that fox demon is o.k." Kohaku had been thinking about Shippo a while. He kept asking himself how someone so small could do as big a job as he had.

"Me too. He helped us quite a bit. Kohaku do you know where Rin sleeps?" It was closing in on ten and the young girl was rolling back in forth. She begged for bed herself. She had enjoyed the evening.

"Yeah. Next to Sesshomaru's room." He said pointing to the door down the hall. He would never admit it, but you could tell he had a small crush on the girl.

"Really?" She tried to suppress a smile and continued to stare straight ahead. Kohaku nodded.

'_I guess he does care for someone.'_

They had reached Rins room by now. Brooka laid Rin on her bed, pulled the covers of the girl and went to meet Kohaku in the hall. He was waiting patiently for her to come out. Remembering that Sango had told him it was not polite to go into a room uninvited.

"So, are you tired?" The boy looked at her curiously. This was the first time someone had asked if he was tired or not before bed.

"No, are you?" he hoped that she wouldn't be. Actually prayed she wouldn't be.

"Not at all." Even though she was completely exhausted. Why couldn't she just say yes and carry him back to Sango's room? "Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah." Kohaku jumped up and down like he was on a pogo stick.

"Let's go get some then." They walked off towards the kitchen.

In Kagome's room 

"So you think we have a spy here!" Kagome was flabbergasted at what Inuyasha was saying. He had come back ten minutes later asking to speak to her about something that was troubling him. She was honored to have him there.

"How else would they have known our battle plans?" he was pacing back and forth in Kagome's room. Kagome was in her nightgown, in bed under the covers.

"Maybe they just got lucky and were at the right place." She could tell Inuyasha was struggling with his thoughts. Sango was in the joining room sleeping. She was supposed to tell her when Kohaku came in.

"Yeah, like anyone could get that lucky! I can't help but think it's someone we all know." He looked over to see Kagome staring at her hands deep into her thoughts. She looked like she wasn't' even paying attention to him. _'She looks good like that.'_

"What are you thinking about?" He wanted these thoughts out of his head. They seemed to always pop up at the most inappropriate times.

Kagome jumped. Not a lot just enough to tell she had been startled. Looking up she said, "Sorry I was thinking of another way they would have known our plans. I couldn't think of any, so I guess you're right."

'_She looks so cute when she's thinking. What am I thinking? She's Kagome, Sesshomaru's maid' _Inuyasha staggered at his thoughts.

"What's wrong? You look ill." Kagome had seen his face go into shock and him step back. Thinking he was in pain made her get off the bed a take a step toward him. He waved her off with a shake of his head and looked up at her.

"Oh, nothing. Kagome I have to…" The door opening stopped his sentence. Thinking Kami that he wouldn't have to finish he turned to the door with a smile. He turned short when he seen who it was.

Brooka and Kohaku walked in with stupid looks on their faces facing each other. Laughing the whole time. They immediately stopped when they noticed Inuyasha and Kagome in the room. Thinking she had walked into the wrong room or into something she shouldn't have she quickly apologized.

"Umm… Sorry, we must have the wrong room." (A sweat drop on Brooka's head) Kohaku bounced in without a word.

"No, this is it. We share with Kagome." Kohaku smiled at everyone not sensing the tension inside the room. Which right now, could be cut with a dull knife.

"Kohaku there you are!" Sango rushed out and held him in a huge bear hug. She had gone to get Kohaku out of the playroom, but had found only Jaken. Jaken had told her Brooka had come by to get him and Rin.

"Sorry to make you worry we were playing with Rin and then went for ice cream." She really didn't want to get on Sango's nerves. Seeing the demon slayer in battle was enough. No hands on experience were needed.

"It's fine. Come on Kohaku, let's go to bed." Sango warped an arm around her brother and headed for the door.

"Yes Sango. Bye Brooka" Kohaku turned, waved, and turned back around to see where he was going.

"Bye Kohaku. See you tomorrow." With a smile on his face, he disappeared into the room with Sango. Wishing she could have had a brother or sister, Brooka turned back around to face the other two.

"I got to go." Inuyasha didn't want to be around Brooka right about now and his patients were wearing then. He had no time for a confrontation.

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome was tired out and just wanted to sleep. She slipped back into bed and watched him turn to leave.

"Bye Kagome." He started to walk out without saying a word to Brooka, but she spoke up. Damn her.

"Bye," She knew he was mad at her but she didn't care. He continued to walk out devoid of even a look her way.

"We haven't been introduced properly. I'm Brooka." She stuck out her hand and waited for Kagome to shake it. She also was about to crumple to the floor.

"I'm Kagome." She shook Brooka's hand hesitantly. For some reason she couldn't quite trust her yet.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be going now." Brooka closed the door behind her and walked down the hall, no clue of where she was going.

'_How many more rejections can I take?'_

She walked down the darkened hallway soundlessly. Everyone was asleep and she was alone, like always. She checked the castle before stopping in front on the doors to the castle. (Not the gates, but the actual doors.) She sat on the floor facing the doors and let her mind wonder.

"I guess I'll sleep here." She said to herself. That last thought made, she went to sleep.

_3 a.m. _

Tap. A small sound was made that resembled footsteps. Ears twitched and two silver eyes opened. Brooka got up from her position on the floor and reached for her sword. The person was coming closer. With her hand on her sword, she approached the corner of the hall. As she turned the corner, she drew her sword as Sesshomaru drew his.

"Oh, it's only you." Brooka let out a pent up breath and put the sword back in its sheath. For some reason she had felt…nervous.

"Only me. What have you been up to out here?" Sesshomaru looked upon her in a suspicious way. She was wondering the halls at night with no one knowing. Not good for a kingdom in war.

"I was sleeping until you, woke me up. What time is it?" Brooka was walking back to her spot in front of the doors. Maybe just maybe, she could get a few more hours sleep.

"About 3. Have you been sleeping here all night?" He said this as she sat down on the floor. He didn't' care what she did as long as it didn't interfere with the kingdom or his family. Or so he told himself.

"I've been here for about five hours. After Kohaku and I dropped off Rin, we got some ice cream. After that I walked around the castle, checking on everyone, then sat here to dowse off. Got a problem with it?" she opened one eye and stared at him with defiance. This guy was really starting to annoy her.

"Why?" He hadn't moved or reverted his stare, but she heard his voice loud and clear with a ring of authority in it.

"Why what?"

"Why did you check on everyone?"

She looked up to see his face free of all emotion. "I guess cause I want all of y'all to be safe. Losing someone's rough. Well I'll never get to sleep now. Might as well go practice." Brooka got up and started walking towards the work out room.

"Protecting people is useless." Sesshomaru said while turning his back on her.

"Pretending to not care is also useless and to me people are worth protecting." She walked away to the practice rooms.

_8 a.m._

Everyone was seated around the breakfast table eating different things. Sango sat beside Kohaku, who looked just a bit grumpy. Kagome sat at the far end next to Sango on the other side. Inuyasha sat next to his father who sat at the end. Sesshomaru stood behind him.

No one spoke or hardly moved. It was as quiet as a room full of mimes. Unhappy faces were the only ones seen.

"I want all of you to meet me in the throne room. Is that clear?"

Sadden eyes turned to him and nodded. Inutaisho got up, only taking few bites of his breakfast. Shortly afterwards everyone as well got up.

Sango walked over to Miroku, who also was walking but with a slight limp.

"Why is Inutaisho wanting to talk to us?" Sango was worried about the meeting.

"I have no clue, but what ever it is, it's important." Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder to rub against Miroku's check.

"Looks like Kirara likes you." Sango giggled when Miroku's checks turned rose pink.

"I'm always happy to have a new friend."

Kagome ran up to Sango to talked to her about the meeting and ask about Kohaku. Inuyasha wasn't a morning person, so everyone stayed clear of him until he woke. Sesshomaru had left with his father.

As they entered the throne room, Kagome made an observation the others had missed.

"Where's Brooka?"

"Probably catching some beauty sleep." Inuyasha joked.

"I wouldn't say that about her Inuyasha." Miroku warned him.

"Quiet. Sesshomaru go find her for me. She must also hear what I have to say."

"Yes father." Sesshomaru ran off.

"Inuyasha" At the call of his name, Inuyasha turned to see Shippo approaching.

"What's up kid?" he said while mashing up the kitsune's hair.

"Obviously news. Glad to see you again."

"The same to you." Inuyasha turned.

The doors opened and in walked Sesshomaru with Brooka following behind him beat red in the face. All minds wondered what she had been doing.

"Since we're all here I'll start on the news. Shippo has told me that Naraku has been planning this war for months. The only reason we didn't know about it was they had already found him, but didn't want us to know yet." The king paused to take in a breath. "As you all have witnessed he has a powerful army."

"He might have a powerful army, but we have allies. I've heard the eastern lands have the most powerful army in the land." Inuyasha turned to Brooka for confirmation.

"Yes they do. Do you all know the story of King Umato?" not all heads nodded. "Well he made his army practice day in and day out. Even his only daughter had to practice for the army. He was killed in battle and his wife took the throne. She became seriously ill after seven years and gave the throne to her daughter. The child was only 15. She still holds the throne, but there was an uproar in the kingdom and her trusted advisor, Naraku tried to over throw her." Inutaisho stated.

All heads turned to hear Brooka rumble a low growl.

"As I was saying, the kingdom had extreme damages but the queen was able to defeat him. Now we must ask for her assistance."

"Father most of us have heard this legendary story. If she defeated Naraku then she should be here to help. She could bring her army here to help us." Inuyasha was not getting why they were going through this story.

"You don't get it do you, half breed?" Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha who turned to face him. "The queen's already here."

Everyone's faces showed shocked expressions. Inutaisho walked over to Brooka to grab her hand, "May I present to you Queen Brooka Umato of the great east."


	5. Accidental Rescue or Not?

**I need to clear some things up that I have been vague on and I'm sorry. Alexa, Kagome is 18. Sesshomaru has to arms, and thanks to all who have reviewed. I'm not getting as many reviews as I hoped for so please if you read my story please review so I can get some up date. thanks again to those who have reviewed.**

Ch. 5

Accidental Rescue or Not?

Brooka's face flushed crimson with embarrassment. She hadn't wanted people to know who she was. Now people would be nice to her just because she was a Queen. That really ticked her off sometimes. She wanted people to treat her like she was a person not just a symbol of royalty. Miroku's and Sango's faces were non expressional, since they already knew the news or expected it. Inuyasha gaped at her and Kagome smiled with Shippo.

"At your home I want to be treated as a guest or even a servant for that matter. So just ignore me. I'm not even here." Brooka said while waving her hand in front of her face.

"O.k. That…" Inuyasha was cut short by his fathers look.

"You will not be treated as such. I will have clothes delivered to your room. Did we show you your room last night?" Inutaisho did not remember if he had showed her where they had arranged for her to stay during the war.

Of course she wasn't shown her room, but didn't say this because she was not going to get anybody in trouble for something she did not ask for.

"Yes, I was shown my room." She said after a short pause.

"Well then you shall have clothes by this afternoon. For now I'm sure Kagome can provide you with a change of clothes for this evening." He turned to Kagome, who gave him apologetic smile.

"Sir I'd like the clothes to be just like the ones I have on now if that is possible." Brooka liked the comfortable loose clothes compared to royal robes that she was use to wearing.

"I'll tell the seamstress to make some like them, but you must have others. Go with Kagome and Sango to their room." The king turned to his sons and motioned for them to follow him. She had no room to argue. Kagome and Sango came up to her and bowed.

"Please don't do that I know we haven't known each other long, but I was hoping we could be friends and talk. I know you probably don't like me, so I'll just say I don't blame you."

"It's not that we don't like you, we just haven't known you long enough to have an opinion of you." Kagome offered her an explanation for her awkwardness.

"Yeah, come on we'll show you an outfit that would look great on you. Oh, and I don't mean to be rude, but you need a bath." Sango said a little shyly.

"Oh, don't I know it. Glad I have ya'll to show me around." She went to hug them both, but stopped herself a foot away. She doubted that they would want her stinking self on them.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha was standing across from his fathers throne. Was he the only one shocked at the news they had just received?

"What do you not understand? Brooka is the queen of the east, Naraku has been planning the war for months, and we need to prepare a place for Brooka's visit." Inutaisho sat on his throne looking down on his youngest son. He looked so much like his mother. Especially with that confused look on his face.

"I get that part. What I don't get is how she can be a queen. She's only what 20? And she isn't strong enough to be a ruler."

"She's actually 22. She's only a year younger than Sesshomaru."

"Well that makes a huge difference. You told me that story when I was 13. She would only be 15." He still couldn't get how a 15 year old could run a country, especially a girl.

"I told you in my story she was only 15. She has had to endure a lot, but we will make her feel welcomed here. That means no talking bad about her or treating her cruelly. Do you understand?" He eyed his sons with authority. He knew all too well how his sons could be.

"Don't look at me. Sesshomaru's the one who always treats people like crap." Inuyasha snickered at his older brother.

Sesshomaru gave him a death glare before turning to his father. "I will treat her as I feel she should be treated." With that he turned to walk off.

"See that's what I'm talking about. He doesn't even give people a chance before treating them like they are inferior to him. The only one he's ever treated lovingly towards is Rin and that's because he saved her life." Sesshomaru shut the doors behind him. Inuyasha turned to find his father looking upon him with a wide grin across his face.

"And you my son have also not taken a chance to get to know people."

"What are you talking about?"

"What about Kagome? You disliked her before Sesshomaru walked in with her. As I recall, you said she was a clumsy girl who couldn't possible protect the jewel. Have you even talked to her before?"

"Occasionally, but she is clumsy."

"What about Brooka, hmm? You joked about her and I know for a fact you haven't talked to her."

"I talked to her on the battle field." Inuyasha turned his back on his father. Of course he ways right, he hadn't been friendly to neither Kagome nor Brooka.

"Fine I'll try to be polite, but no promises." And he walked out the door to relieve some stress.

Kagome's room 

"Now that you've had a shower we can decide on your wardrobe." Kagome smiled at the queen who stood with a towel wrapped around her.

"She needs something comfortable, yet shows her royalty." Sango was smiling at them both with a look of friendliness.

"No, just let me borrow something you would lounge around the castle in. I hate royal clothes. They're so up tight and uncomfortable." Brooka loved how friendly they were and hoped she might have a friend she could talk to without them worrying about offending her.

"How about this?" Kagome was holding a kimono that was dark blue with light pink flowers on the left side of it. The sleeves went to the elbows, when rolled up. The hem was knee length. She loved it.

"That would look great since you obviously love blue." Sango seen her eyes widen at the sight of the outfit.

"I...I love it." She grabbed it out of Kagome's hand and ran her own hands over the silk material.

"Well put it on then so we can go eat lunch." Sango's stomach growling made everyone roll with laughter.

"Well, let's go eat then." Kagome, Sango, and Brooka left the room and walked down the hall way towards the kitchen. Two pairs of golden brown eyes widen in shock at seeing the girls with their new kimonos on. No one was around to witness their reactions.

Kitchen 

The three girls walked into the kitchen to find Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga also walking in to have lunch as well.

"Well I guess we aren't the only ones who are hungry." Sango said to everyone in general.

"Hey Inuyasha look how lucky we are to have such fine ladies in our presence." Miroku pulled out a chair for Sango to sit.

"Give it a rest Miroku." Kagome knew him all too well to allow Sango to be bothered by his hands. No doubt Sango would face plant him in the floor.

"Hey I was giving you a compliment." He said with an innocent smile across his face, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Your flattery would be greatly appreciated, if it wasn't given half heartedly." Sango piped up and gave him a don't even try it stare.

"What would everyone like to eat?" Brooka was already dragging out pots and pans to use. Knowing she was hungry and mostly every one else was too.

"Oh, we can take care of ourselves what would you like?" Kagome said walking to help. She had begun to like their new guest.

"No, if I'm a guest I will earn my keep. What does everyone want?" Brooka gestured to the group in general.

"I want fried fish with ramen(insert japanese food here)." Inuyasha said without turning from his seat.

"Is that alright with everyone?" Everyone nodded.So she got right to work on getting the food ready for them.

"So who the heck are you?" Koga stepped to the side to allow her access to the stove. H'e'd never seen her before, but had heard some extraordinary things about her.

"Brooka. I take it you are Koga, the leader of the wolf demons." She gave him a slight look over before turning to the food.

"You took it right." He left it at that and turned to the table to sit next to Inuyasha.

Miroku sat down next to Koga as he poured himself some tea. Sango sat facing Miroku so she could talk to Kagome and Brooka while they cooked.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Brooka I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier." He hated apologizing but he also hated being on his fathers' more angered side.

"Don't say sorry for something you really aren't sorry for. As long as you don't tell your father you don't like me, I wont." She turned to see him stare at her in amusement.

"Works for me. Now I don't have to like you."

"You never had to like me. You just have to put up with me." Everyone in the room giggled at her comment. Brooka sniffed the air and ran to the door. Inuyasha counted down from three. When he reached one, Rin and Kohaku came running in and ran solidly into her.

"What do you think you guys are doing?"

"We were running from Sesshomaru, but we smelt food so we ran in here. Is lunch done?" Rin asked out of breath.

"Almost, why don't both of you sit down." She turned to go back to her cooking when Sesshomaru walked in.

"Put more food on Kagome, we have a crowd. Sit Sesshomaru we have plenty of food." She turned to the stove and continued to cook.

"Look who we have here. Mr. God Almighty has decided to hang with the servants." Inuyasha gave his brother a scornful look. He walked over to sit with Rin and Kohaku.

"Yeah and then we played ball outside until it started to rain." Kohaku was talking to Sango like there was no tomorrow. She just shook her head and laughed at her brothers' excitement. It seemed he had made friends very quickly. That was one worry off the list.

"So Miroku, when do we fight Naraku again? I owe him a few blows." Inuyasha wanted to pay him back for hurting his friends.

"It depends on your father or Naraku. Who ever wants to strike first will decide when we fight. Hopefully we'll give him a surprise attack shortly. Our army needs some work though." He looked down at the table working on a way to improve their forces.

"Enough war talk. Y'all enjoy the food your about to receive." Kagome started handing out plates like the meal was a feast to be eaten right away. She sat a plate in front of Inuyasha and Miroku and turned to retrieve more. Brooka passed Kohaku and Rin their food, almost dropping them because of her clumsiness. Kagome grabbed Sango's and her plate while sitting next to Inuyasha. Brooka handed Sesshomaru his and sat between him and Kohaku with hers.

"So is the food any good?" Brooka was proud of herself for remembering how to cook fish since she hadn't been able to cook in seven years.

"It's alright. Not the best in the world though." Inuyasha said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't be so stubborn Inuyasha the food is great. You just dislike it because she made it." Kagome gave him an irritated look.

"It's alright, Kagome I haven't cooked in about seven years so I don't expect it to be great."

"I for one think it's wonderful. We don't have stuff like this in the Wolf Den." Koga announced over mouth fills of food.

"Thank you very much. It means a lot to me." She gave him an appreciative smile and turned to the only one who would never say anything nice about something. For some odd reason she found she wanted his approve. She never sought for approve from anyone, but her father. "Sesshomaru, do you like the food?" Brooka turned to gaze at the quiet demon.

Before he could answer Inutaisho rushed in, flinging the doors wide open. All eyes turned to at their king who had interrupted their meal.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Brooka come with me. Miroku have three guards stand outside the gates."

"Right, Koga come with me." Miroku jumped up with Koga following right behind.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha was running beside his father through the castle.

"Naraku is attacking one of our villages. The priestess there is trying her best to hold them off, but to no avail."

"Which village?" Sesshomaru watched as his father and brother mounted their horses.

"The southern village. That's were most of our weapons are made." He hoped they got there in time.

"Let's go and quit wasting time talking." Brooka was at a full out run beside the king.

"Brooka get on my horse. You'll be tired by the time we get there if you run the whole time." Inutaisho said while extending his hand.

"No thanks I'll be fine. Besides Sesshomaru is running too so I'll have company." She turned to see Sesshomaru glaring at her.

They made it to the village to find everyone in a frenzy. Buildings were on fire and bodies laid unmoving in the dirt. Demons were everywhere. A woman in red and white clothes was firing arrows everywhere with excellent accuracy. Before they could reach her, a demon threw her into a building.

"Oh shit that had to hurt." Brooka said wincing at the pain she knew had to have been inflicted.

"Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru fight off the demons. Brooka you gather the villagers and protect them. I'll go check the priestess." All heads bobbed in unison.

"Is everyone alright?" Brooka asked the villagers when she reached them.

"No, some of us are seriously wounded." The village elder spoke up for everyone.

"Gather into a circle and stay still." Brooka took her sword, plunged it into the ground, and put a barrier around the villagers.

"These demons are damn tough." Inuyasha said out loud.

"Stop complaining." Sesshomaru said to him in an aggravated tone. A demons hand came crashing down between the two brothers as they were speaking. Inuyasha sliced through the arm with ease as his brother attacked head on.

' _One demon down four to go.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Are you alright?" Inutaisho asked the priestess while shoving wood aside. Her resemblance to Kagome was remarkable.

"Who are you?" The priestess asked, still dazed by the impacted.

"Inutaisho the king. Everything's alright now lean on me."

"I can handle myself. I just need to… ahh." She tried to stand up, but was unable to due to the dizziness in her head.

"Obviously you can't so I'll carry you. We can take care of the village." Inutaisho bent down and picked up the injured priestess. "So what's your name?"

"Kikyo"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were almost done with the demons that had attacked the village. Only two more remained. Inuyasha was fighting off the largest one at the front of the village while Sesshomaru took care of the one attacking the shield around the villagers. Once the demons were defeated Brooka lowered the shield to allow them to move around. Inutaisho lifted Kikyo onto his horse as he turned to give orders to his sons.

"Inuyasha take your horse and ride back to the castle with Kikyo, will you?" He looked toward his son as he was sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Alright" he jumped onto his horse and grabbed the reins of the other horse to ride off without the girl falling.

Inutaisho watched as his son and the woman ride off before turning to Sesshomaru and Brooka. Not much to his surprise she was already sitting down beside one of the villagers to help the wounded. His son was eyeing them with annoyance.

"How does your arm feel now sir?" Brooka asked the older man after bandaging up his arm that had had a small cut across it.

"Much better. Thank you for your kindness." The older man proceeded to walk off toward his hut. Brooka noticed some of the kids were hiding behind a small tree looking quite scared. She walked over and crouched down beside them offering a hand.

"Hi, I'm Brooka. Will you tell me your name?"

"Mitoku, I've never seen you before." The young boy stood defiantly in front of two boys and three girls.

"I haven't been here before, so you probably haven't. Are these your brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah some of them are. Are those your real ears?" Mitoku pointed to her brown cat like ears.

"Yeah, hey I have to help the other villagers, but while I help them do ya'll want to hang with me, all of you?"

All of their heads bobbed in unison. She took one of the girls hand and led them to the other villagers.

"Brooka will you be staying here with them?" The lord asked her as she walked.

"Yes" She said without turning her head from the task of helping the elder woman with a sprain ankle. The kids were having so much fun.

"Sesshomaru stay with her until she is done." Inutaihso said to his eldest son, knowing it would annoy him to stay with humans.

"No he does not have to. I can take care of everything myself you need him at the castle so he can go with you." She sat down with the girls playing with her hair and started helping the villagers.

Inuyasha and Kikyo 

"Who are you?" Inuyasha glanced over to the woman beside him riding on his fathers' horse.

"I'm Kikyo the priestess of that village. Who are you?" She knew exactly who he was, but she had to play up the innocent act.

"Inuyasha, if you've been here a while you should know all the lords."

"I have traveled a lot and have only been here two or three weeks. I beg your pardon my lord."

"Please just call me Inuyasha." They were nearing the castle and he couldn't help think that Kikyo looked similar to Kagome.

During the Battle 

"I wonder what's going on?" Kagome looked at Sango who was looking at the window towards the south. They had been informed that a village was being attacked, but had no clue as to what kind of demon or what village.

"They're probably already coming back as we speak. It's nothing to worry about. We should fix them something to drink while waiting for them to return." She turned to Kagome with a smile of encouragement.

"Alright lets go." Kagome turned to walk to the kitchen when a movement out the window caught her eye. "Look two horses are coming. Let's go." She knew one of the horses carried Inuyasha, but couldn't make out the other person.

At the gates they met Inuyasha and Kikyo as the two were getting off their horses. Inuyasha turned to see Sango and Kagome rushing towards them. He touched Kikyo's elbow to guide her through the castle.

"Inuyasha, is everything alright at the village?" She wore a bright smile upon seeeing him unharmed. Kagome had approached them by now. She eyed the woman suspiciously. She didn't like the aura that the women was giving off.

"Yeah, father, Sesshomaru, and Brooka should be coming shortly. This is Kikyo, she's the priestess from the village." Inuyasha stepped back allowing them a view of the young priestess.

"Hello we're pleased to met you." Sango held out her hand and shook Kikyo's. Something was funny about this woman she could feel it when they clasped hands.

"Nice to meet you as well." Kikyo gave her her brightest smile and turned to look up to see a man run out to meet them.

Nicatso rushed up to Inuyasha panting with the effort he put into running to them.He might be a stout man, but he could run when it was neccessary.

"My lord Inuyasha where is your father?" He gave Kikyo a casual look before turning to Inuyasha for his answer. Noting the disheveled look of the young hanyou.

"He will be here shortly. He is tending to the village." Rolling his eyes he turned toward Kagome. Her smile was warming and rewarding. Why his father put up with this fool was beyond him.

"Oh, well I see. Who is this young lady?" He studied her with mild interest.His eyes roamed over her for the briefest of moments, but then looked back to his young lord.

"I'm Kikyo. It is a pleasure to meet you." She gave a curtious bow and her cold eyes locked with his, a secret held in their depths.

"Pleasure is all mine young lady. Inuyasha I will see to it that she is taken care of. Wait for your father." With that he walked off with Kikyo at his side. Barely holding back a grin he turned and led her to the doors.

"You don't waste time do you Nicatso?" Kikyo stated with amusement in her tone. She turned and smiled at her partner.

"Of course not my lady. I see you have succeeded in the job lord Naraku has asked of you." He gave her a sly smile. Nowing she would have more plans that Naraku wanted of him.

"I still have more work to do yet and so do you." She turned her head back around to stare up at the castle.

"Right well you shall be staying in the room beside the king." They laughed together as they walked.

**Well thats it and hoped you like it. sorry for the long wait. My computer is down and dad took the lap top to work. Not like anyone cares about my computers but I thought I'd share that with you. Well I'll up date Soon. Don't forget to review.**


	6. New Year Celebration

**Hey it's me. just wanted to clear things up, agian. Inutaisho is the king of the western lands and Naraku is the king of the southern lands. In chapter one and two I had them wrong so sorry, and Brooka's attack isn't reaching strike, it's wretched strike. Hope you like this chapter and review.**

**Chapter 6**

**New Year Celebration**

Night had befallen the kingdom and all were seeking bed. Unfortunately the king had called them all to a meeting in his throne room. Even the new priestess Kikyo was there to hear the news. The only person not present was a certain hanyou who was still in the damaged village.

"This won't take long I just wanted to inform you all that five days from now the annual New Year's Ball will be held. Preparations are being made as we speak. The seamstresses will be ready for all the young ladies to come to measure them for their dresses. Good Night." Inutaisho got up as chatter started among the entire group of young woman. Everyone shortly departed after that.

Kikyo went straight to her room. Sango and Kohaku went to their room after talking to Kagome about the dance. Miroku followed Sango to make sure she made it safely while also grabbing her butt; he earned a hard slap for that. Sesshomaru went off with Rin following behind him talking about what she wanted to wear and Jaken behind her, shaking his head. Inuyasha walked to the balcony that everyone could use, and sat in one of the chairs and gave a small sigh. Kagome watched has her favorite hanyou stared into the night solemnly. She frowned at his actions. He hardly ever got upset, just angry.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" She said walking up behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder. She could feel hard muscle beneath his shirt and wanted to sigh.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." At the touch of her hand he tensed, but relaxed when he knew it was Kagome. It surprised him that she was the only one that could sneak up on him, except Sesshomaru.

"You don't look alright. What's wrong?" _'He looks so unhappy. I hate it when he's unhappy.'_ His brow was drawn into a crease that of deep concentration, that of which she never saw.

"Nothing I just hate these balls we have. They're so stupid." He turned to look at her face since she had taken a seat beside him. Moonlight was shining on her face, giving her a goddess like glow. _'She looks so relaxed and at ease. Her eyes are so beautiful.'_ They sat for a short moment gazing at each other through foggy eyes. Until Kagome broke the silence.

"You know in the full year I've been here you've never danced at any of them. You don't know how to dance do you?" She eyed him with a smile across her face as his eyes shot up and then he masked his surprise.

"Of course I do." He turned away from her then, not wanting her to see the truth in his eyes. No weakness must be shown. That was his number one rule.

"I'll teach you if you want. I won't tell anyone." She could tell he was embarrassed by it and smiled at the fact that he would be embarrassed by something so small. She knew he would never ask so she offered her assistance.

"You'll do that?" he turned to see her holding out a hand as a deal. He took it in his, marveling at how soft it felt against his. He couldn't help think that her skin was as soft as silk.

"Deal" without thinking she leaned over and kissed his check as she got up to go. She took a full step before realizing what she had done. Turning to face him she saw him staring at her his checks a slight pink, eyes wide. She blushed righteously and walked away quickly.

During that 

She approached the castle exhausted from her duties at the village. She could tell two figures were standing on the balcony talking quietly. She knew who they were by their scents, but thought she shouldn't interrupt their conversation. She jumped up into the nearest tree and landed gracefully on the highest branch. The throne room window was open so she leapt in. No one was there so she continued down the corridor. Maybe no one would see her until she got to her room. She was in no mood for talking. Kagome walked toward her blushing tremendously.

"Good night Kagome." She only nodded as she rushed into her room. Inuyasha came by shortly afterwards looking slightly flushed. She nodded her head, but doubted he even saw her. She smiled at her two new friends and continued down. As she continued to walk she wondered which room was hers. When movement to her right caught her eye she immediately got into a defensive position. Sesshomaru walked out glaring at her.

"You always seem to jump out of the shadows, you know that." Brooka said in a snapping manner. She straightened up and faced him. Hi m looking so superior and strong irritated her.

"You always seem to be walking around at night too." He looked her over. Her outfit showed she had worked hard and long. The kimono she had put on was torn at the shoulder. He had to admit it looked good on her. Stopping his train if thought, he looked back at her eyes.

"I was looking for my room since I have not been told where it is." _'He's handsome when he's face is relaxed and doesn't hold the look of hatred upon it.'_ His eyes were like his mother, but totally different at the same time.

"All you had to do is tell father that this morning when he asked. Your room is across from mine and Rin's." _'Her face always seems to shine with, what he thought was love, even in drowsiness.'_ Stupid females he muttered.

"Well thank…" The room spun and she staggered backwards, bracing a hand against the wall. Sesshomaru caught her before she could fall and held her steady. "I'm alright just a little dizzy that's all." That hadn't happened in along time. Why was it starting up again? "Just give me a minute and …"

"I'll take you to your room." He picked her up bridal style and walked toward the rooms not bothering to look at her or let her finish her sentence. He kept looking straight, but every once and a while would glance down to see the color coming back into her cheeks as she rested her head against his chest.

"I guess I'm not making a good impression on you. You've had to carry me twice already. Sorry." She stifled a yawn. It felt so good to be in his arms. Like she was meant to be there, but knew that was ridiculous.

"Women are always weak," he turned into her room to sit her down. As he started to put her down to stand he noticed she was already asleep. Dang she could fall asleep fast. He pulled back the covers and laid her down. He pulled the covers back over her and watched her for a minute. Her hair was falling over her face, since it had came loose from its bun, so he smoothed it back and accidentally brushed his fingers over her cat ears. They twitched in respond and she made a purring sound. That drawled a turn of his lips from him. That's when he noticed the scar on her neck. He would have to ask about that later, since it obviously looked like claw marks. That thought still in his mind, he walked out and turned off the light.

During the night Sango, Kagome, and Brooka all dreamed of the same thing. They were being hit over and over again by a faceless man. He insisted on them giving him the jewel. They could hear their names being called, but couldn't move. They looked to their wrist to see chains. Then they blacked out.

Day Before Ball 

To say the castle was loud would be an understatement. Seamstresses were flying everywhere. Decorations were being hung with orders coming out in shouts and all the ladies insisted that their dress be the best of them all. All had their own ideas as to what their dresses would look like. The men just stood back and wondered why all the fuss? Why did men have to be so clueless about such matters? Two people were missing from the crowd though, which no one seemed to notice.

In the old ballroom, that no one uses anymore, a hanyou and a special girl danced across the floor clumsily. Laughing and cursing at the steps to the dance. One was having fun and the other was wondering what he was thinking when he agreed to the deal.

"I'm never going to get this right." Inuyasha said while spinning Kagome. He had been stepping all over her feet. He was surprised she hadn't complained or quit by now. No doubt she was regretting trying to help him.

"You're getting the hang of it. You just need more practice. Now pay attention." She tweaked his ear, which she had found was something he didn't like a lot. He would always grimace, and look down at her with flaring amber light.

"Why does everyone have to make dances so complicated? Hardly anyone dances anymore anyways." He remembered last years ball and all the people standing around doing nothing.

"If you don't want anyone to know we're here then you might want to keep it down." She smiled up at him as he lowered her and brought her back up. A knock sounded on the door and Inuyasha jumped back nervously. She giggled and balanced herself after he had let go so abruptly.

"Kagome, are you in there?" Sango's voice sounded through the door. Her and Brooka could hardly hold in there excitement for the ball. Laughing at each other Brooka threw her arm around the slayers shoulders as she did the same to the half demon.

"Yeah what do you need?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a giggle at his red face. _'He never likes showing anyone his soft side. I love it.'_ She could tell by her friends voice that she was having fun. She needed to stop by the seamstress and give her, her dress design.

"Brooka and I are going to give the seamstress our dress designs, want to come? Brooka says she'll cook if you come with us." Sango tried to turn the door handle but it was no use. Locked, dang it. Kagome could her Brooka's cry that she said no such thing and then laughter following. She had learned that Brooka hated cooking.

"Yeah give me a sec. Inuyasha I'll be back in about twenty minutes ok?" He was already packing up his things to go. There was no way he was getting out of it that easily.

"Come on you slow poke. We need to get going. Especially if you want to impress that puppy of yours." Brooka said, the two laughing at the comment she just made.

"Who is she talking about?" He turned to look at Kagome. She was red in the face and only shook her head, gave him a huge hug, and left. He blushed a deep crimson and turned to see her running out the door.

'What was that for?' he wondered. 'And who was that puppy she was talking about?' Day of Ball 

The ballroom was decorated extravagantly. Streamers, in blue and red, hung from all the columns. A table was placed along the west wall filled with enough food to feed an army. Servants and maids littered the floor getting all the last preparations finished before the guest arrived. Of course all the guest were people in the kingdom. As the last table was set, guests started to flow in. When a large body of people had arrived the king and his sons entered followed by the commander of the guards. They walked down the long stair that widened at the base. Hands were put together to praise the king and the future generation. They walked down in a triangle fashion with Miroku walking behind them, down the center of the stair. Inuyasha to his right and Sesshomaru to his left, with the king in front, center of course.

"I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight. May the ball begin?" Inutaisho announced while raising his hands to the crowd. He was wearing what he does in the series. He turned to his sons and noticed one was looking at all the dancers as if trying to memorize the steps and the other was staring off into space and in a stance that suggested he'd rather not be here. (Sesshomaru is also in the same outfit as in the series, and Inuyasha in an outfit close to his fathers but the major color is red with white trimming.)

"Come on you guys, let's have some fun with all the lovely ladies here." Miroku laughed teasingly, (he is wearing a dark purple tux. So dark it almost looks black.) When he suddenly stopped abruptly. Inuyasha noticed his friend's sudden quietness and turned to see what had gotten his attention. Sesshomaru also turned glaring in surprise, but not showing it. Miroku and Inuyasha were gaping at the sight before them. The heavens wouldn't be so cruel and tempt them like this.

At the top of the stairs stood three beautiful women. Kagome stood a step ahead of Sango and Brooka (you know like in a triangle.) Her dress was strapless and the color was green. It fit her figure snugly, but not to tightly. It had sequins spaced out just enough to give it sparkle. The length was to her knees with a slit on the left. Kagome's hair was in a bun at the top of her head. Long silver earrings hung from her ears and a teardrop necklace from her neck. The necklace had been her mothers. To the left of her was Sango in a red dress that covered her shoulder. The bodice of the dress had lace down the center to the waist. The skirt flared out around her legs, to the ankles, and the waist was tied with a pink ribbon that tampered down to the bottom of the dress. Her hair was let loose to flow around her face. White gloves covered her hands and part of her lower arms. Beside her was Brooka in blue. Her dress was spaghetti strapped and went all the way to the floor. It fitted her well, but not as fitting as Kagome's. A slit went from her ankle to mid thigh. Her hair hung free around her face in curls. A black choker went around her neck. All ladies wore black high heels.

As they walked down the stairs, all the guys stared at them. The music continued to play, but seemed to slow to the pace of their walking. Reaching the bottom, chatter started up again and dancers took the floor.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or just stand there staring?" Kagome asked Inuyasha while standing in front of him. She held back a giggle at his baffled face. So she could affect him. Inuyasha broke out of his trance finally noticing she was in front of him.

"Oh…um, will you dance with me?" He blushed bright red with embarrassment. While did he feel this way? He felt like this moment would never leave him and no one mattered, but the girl in front of him.

With a giggle she nodded her head. Inuyasha drew her on the dance floor while taking her hand. Miroku still was speechless as he looked over Sango. She was blushing a bright crimson while laughing at his expression. Her head hung down in anticipation. His eyes never stayed still, but roamed over her taking in everything. _'She is so beautiful. I never noticed how beautiful. No one compares.'_ He thought.

"Miroku, this is when you take her hand and ask her to dance, so start talking." Brooka said in his ear from behind him. She knew her friend was slow, but not that slow. Nudging him with her elbow she tried to get him to talk so Sango wouldn't be so embarrassed. It had taken them hours to convince her to wear the thing.

"Right, will you dance with me Sango?" Miroku extended his hand to Sango waiting for her to lay her hand in his. Looking up she saw how his eyes lit up when they met hers and his smile widen if that was possible. She didn't believe so.

"Sure" they walked out onto the dance floor together. Brooka turned to Sesshomaru who still had his eyes on the dancers and his father. _'Never lets his guard down does he?'_ she thought.

"You don't look too happy." She said to him, causing him to turn and face her. She really hoped he would dance with her, but thought it unlikely. He considered himself high then a stupid half-breed. She grimaced at the thought.

"I don't dance among humans." He still had that glare on his face. She just smiled back up at him. She would break through that shell of his if it killed her.

"Sorry about that. Where's Rin?" she hoped the girl was having fun. The girl always brightened her day. She couldn't think of a time when Rin was sad. Maybe she could visit her some time when the war was over.

Before he could answer her, a girl popped out from behind him in an orange dress yelling, "Here I am." Making her ears twitch on her head. Her hair was in a ponytail and was curled. The dress was long at the skirt just a tad puffy. She looked marvelous.

"You look lovely Rin. Who are you going to dance with? Who ever it is, is going to be a lucky person." Brooka said to her with a smile of caring. Tweaking the little girls nose and causing her to laugh.

"I asked Sesshomaru, but he said he didn't want to dance, so I looked for Kohaku, but couldn't find him. I guess no one wants to dance with me." Rin looked down at the floor in disappointment. She really hoped someone would dance with her, especially her lord.

"He told you no. How dare he." She said while looking up at the demon lord. No he probably wouldn't dance with a little girl who looked up to him like a father. "How about I dance with you. Is that ok?" She really loved this girl as her own pup.

"Yeah." She threw herself into Brooka's arms and gave her a giant hug. They walked off onto the dance floor. With Rin jumping up and down.

An hour later 

Everyone was into a dance where you switched partners after a round of the music. Everyone was forced to do it, that included Sesshomaru. Inutaisho was dancing with Kikyo, Inuyasha with Brooka, Miroku with Kagome, and Sesshomaru with Sango.

Two little kids danced together the whole time. Kohaku and Rin giggled and laughed as they danced and watched everyone else.

"You're an excellent dancer my lord." Kikyo was in a black dress that hugged her tightly. She smiled up at the king with faked admiration.

"I've had years of practice. What about you? You dance very elegantly." Her hands were cold to the touch and they made him wonder about her. Her eyes never had warmth in them. Her presence was quite unnerving.

"My mother made me learn when I was a child. She insisted that I learn to please a man when the time came." She smiled up at him flatteringly.

"You learned well"

Miroku and Kagome 

"You can't take your eyes off her can you, Miroku?" Kagome noticed for the tenth time that he was glancing at Sango and Sesshomaru. Good thing she wasn't offended. Why couldn't they see that they had feelings for one another? She had mentioned it to Sango and Sango had said the idea was absurd, but she had noticed the blush creep up on her face.

"Sorry. I don't mean to offend you if I am. I just don't like Sesshomaru, especially the way he's treated you since you've been here." Miroku looked down at her with a smile. He was telling her part truth, he didn't trust him, but Sango looked to beautiful not to look at.

"I'm not offended and Sesshomaru hasn't been that bad, especially since Brooka's been here. Think he might like her?" She gestured to Sesshomaru. He really hadn't treated her that bad, but still he put her down a good bit.

Stunned at the idea he said, "Are you crazy? He couldn't possible like anyone. He's Sesshomaru, cold-hearted demon. Never seen his expression change." He turned back to the couple considering the idea.

"He can't be that cold hearted or he wouldn't have saved Rin's life and taken care of her." She thought. Sesshomaru might be changing for the better since he met someone who wasn't afraid of him.

"I guess it's possible then."

Inuyasha and Brooka 

"You're a great dancer Inuyasha." Brooka looked at him with amusement. They hadn't had a friendly conversation yet. He was a stubborn fool indeed.

"Feh." Why did she always have to be so happy? She was just like Kagome in that area. Except Kagome didn't look sad at all. He loved that about her, but Brooka would be happy, but her eyes would hold sorrow.

"Who taught you how?" She asked as he looked into her eyes for the first time since they'd met. Maybe he wasn't a lost cause.

His face took on a shocked expression before answering. "Kagome did." Why did she have to be so observant all the damn time?

"That's great. You're not ashamed are you?" She had noticed his expression before he answered, shocked. If he were ashamed then she would give him a peace of her mind. She could tell Kagome liked him and did her best to make him happy.

"Not of her teaching me, no." He could never be ashamed of that. Kagome did a lot of things for him. Why would he be ashamed of her actions?

"I get it. Do you like her?" That seemed to get his attention. His head snapped back to hers before going cool again. He didn't answer her question. "I see you're not going to tell me. Ok I'll leave it at that. Can't blame you for keeping your feelings to yourself. We're about to change partners. Whom do I go to?"

"Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru and Sango 

"Why haven't you danced until now?" Sango asked hoping he wouldn't get mad. It would be just her luck to end up with Sesshomaru. He hadn't put two words together since they'd been dancing.

"I don't like to." Surprising even himself he turned to gaze down at her. Her eyes were wide and her hands had gripped his just slightly tighter before relaxing again.

"Oh. You seem to be watching Inuyasha a good bit." He turned to face her again and smiled. (Believe it or not it wasn't a big one just enough to tell he did.)

That smile caught her off guard. He never smiled. Why did he smile? Was feeling actually in him? The music took on a high pitch, which signaled for them to switch partners. Partners were Sango & Miroku, Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshomaru &Brooka, last, Nicatso & Kikyo.

"Is it time for the big surprise?" Kikyo looked into Nicatso's round face to see him looking at the doors. She was hoping he would have informed her sooner so she could have put her own talents into the "big surprise."

"Any second now and everyone will be surprised." He grinned down at her. He loved working for Naraku. It was always so much fun.

"I see the dance lessons paid off." Kagome grinned as Inuyasha turned her around. He danced just as well as everyone. He was a fast learner and she had enjoyed teaching him. She tilled her head up to look at his handsome face.

"As a matter of fact I've gotten a compliment already." _'She looks so beautiful.'_ He could never get past the beauty of her face. Especially when it was lit up with enjoyment as it was now.

"I'll compliment you too. You are the best dancer I've danced with tonight." At that they both grinned. _'I love his smile'_

"You should dance more. You're great at it." Brooka said. She was finally dancing with him, but knew it wasn't by choice. For some reason that made her feel down.

"I don't like too. Or didn't." Sesshomaru looked down in to Brooka's silver eyes. Why, he thought, did they have to look so elegant in this light?

"Why do you like it now?" She smiled hoping he would smile at her like he did Sango. She couldn't stop her stomach from flipping over when he looked her in the eyes. It seemed like he was looking into her soul and seeing the real her. The one she never showed anyone.

He didn't answer her, but instead looked over to his brother. Brooka followed his gaze. "Looks like your brother's going to steal a kiss." She said smiling as Kagome and Inuyasha came closer and closer. As soon as that was out, the doors busted open reveling several powerful demons looming over everyone.

'_No not now.' _Kagome thought. She was sure she was about to receive a kiss and they just had to appear now. Dang her luck.

Inuyasha shoved Kagome back and so did Miroku. (He pushed Sango back) All the Inu youkia reached for their swords as well as the girl hanyou. No swords were drawn due to the fact none had one. How they all seemed to manage that, no one knew.

'_No I don't have my sword. I can't help them if I don't have my sword. I…no not now. I can't change now.'_ Brooka clutched her stomach as she felt the change coming. Dang it was painful. She doubled over and knelt on the floor, bracing herself with her left hand.

Kagome glanced over to see Brooka bending over. She ran over to Sango and said, "Brooka was right, go get her sword she said if she was to do this we needed to get her, her sword fast." Nodding their heads in understand they separated.

"Right, Miroku help me." Sango turned and grabbed his hand for reassurance, Miroku nodded. They ran off to the rooms.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm to stop her. He needed her to stay still so he could protect her. Not running off everywhere. Her face held determination and that surprised him. He had expected to see fear.

"To help Brooka. You and Sesshomaru go fight the demons. If I don't help Brooka we might all be in danger." She wiggled out of his grasp and ran off.

Sesshomaru was standing in front of Brooka and hadn't noticed her pain or realized that he had put himself between her and the demons, but as he turned around to tell her to get back he heard her growl. The growl was so uncharacteristic he stared in shock. It was menacing in its volume and tone.

"What's going on? Brooka look at me." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. Why he couldn't say, but just went with it. Her eyes were flashing black and her fangs became longer. Her scent was changing and he knew that this was not good. His brother was a pain when he did this, no telling what she would do.

"Sesshomaru get away from her." Kagome ran up to him and put herself between him and her. She couldn't let Brooka get agitated and no doubt he would do just that.

"What's going on?" Some mortal would not push him around. He didn't know what was going on and he knew everything.

"She's changing. Go help your father and I'll handle her." He did what he was told for once knowing his father would need help. Not because some human wench wished it.

"Brooka listen to me. You're all right. You don't have to help us. Stay a hanyou for a while longer ok." Kagome was shaking her fiercely, trying to break through. She had warned them that she might change. They had told her it wasn't going to happen. Guess they were wrong. _'Come on Brooka. Hang in there for me.'_

"Kagome run, please" She couldn't control it any more. If she snapped now Kagome wouldn't have a chance. Why was it all the sudden so hard to control this urge to kill. She had been able to suppress it before. She wouldn't hurt her new friend.

"No I'm staying..." before she could finish a demon yelled out to her. "Give me the jewel girl." As she turned a huge claw came down and cut her side releasing the jewel that had been in her.

"Ahh" She was thrown several feet and fell clutching her side, blood running rapidly. Why did she have to let her guard down when she needed it the most? She struggled to a sitting position.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried out as he heard her scream. The smell of her blood everywhere. Not her, why her? Inuyasha couldn't think beyond seeing her blood and hearing her scream. That blood is what made Brooka snap. Her eyes turned black with red centers. Her fangs and claws grew longer and she craved blood. Any kind and never had it been so strong of an urge. Miroku and Sango came back in caring swords, to see her jump up and slash the demon in half.

"We're to late. Give Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho their swords. I'll go to Kagome." Sango rushed off to her friend. _'Don't let it be too late. Please don't let me be too late to save them both.'_ She had become so close to them. Kagome especially.

Brooka raced forward to attack the demons. All she was thinking about was blood. The jewel was long forgotten by everyone and everything. Spectators watched in horror as she continued to cut the demons down. Her dress did not deter her from her goal and was soon torn.

Inuyasha stepped forward to stop the running hanyou, but was stopped himself by a hand on his arm. "If you get in her way, she'll just kill you." His father spoke in a sorrowful tone. "Go help Kagome and get the jewel." Inutaisho wondered if her could do anything and decided no, not yet. But if she pushed and attacked a guest he would give a second chance to killing her.

"Alright" Inuyasha turned and started for Kagome. If anything happened to her he would blame himself. He was supposed to protect her, why couldn't he do a simple job as that?

"Inuyasha, catch." Miroku called and threw the sword at him. Knowing his reflexes would be fast.

"Thanks Miroku."

"My lords, here are your swords." Miroku handed each their swords and turned to see the hanyou killing the demons one by one. "How do we stop her?"

"We have to give her, her sword." Inutaisho spoke looking at the scene in front of him. This was just like Inuyasha's transformation, but yet it was more brutal. Why did she change?

"We can't even get close to her." Miroku pointed out. "How do you expect us to get her, her sword without being killed? Because by all means tell me and I'll do it." He said with sarcasm.

"What is wrong with her?" Kikyo stepped toward them innocently. Never had she seen such violence in a creature. Besides Naraku that was.

"Her demon blood has taken control." The king turned to reassure his guest. They were cowering in fear. "It's alright please, everyone retreat to the dinning room." He ushered the people out.

"Well she's getting the crap beat out of her." She had said that slightly too happily. Hopefully no one noticed.

Everyone turned when the noise stopped. Brooka stood before them heaving with the effort to breath. She had her hands raised above her head, ready to attack. One hand at eye leave and one behind her bent at the elbow. Like lightening Sesshomaru grabbed the sword from Miroku and lunged toward Brooka.

Kagome and Inuyasha 

"What do I need to do?" Inuyasha asked Sango. He already had the jewel in his hand. She looked to pale he thought. Why didn't she just stay with him?

"I have her bandaged up, but I need to move her to a more comfortable spot." Sango was moving franticly to find some place to put her so she wouldn't move. Knowing Kagome, she would find a way to move anyway.

"Here let's get her toward the couch." He picked her up, bridal style, hoping he wouldn't hurt her. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake.

"Where's the jewel?" Kagome asked barely able to hold her eyes open to see who was carrying her. She felt so good in his arms.

"Don't worry about it. Worry about you." Inuyasha looked down on her to see her eyes darting around the room.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru will get it. I can't let him. That's all he ever wanted, he can't have it." She started to try to wiggle free. Her destiny came before everything else, even her life.

"He's not looking for it ok. Now stop moving." He laid her down on the couch and rearranges the pillows so it would be more comfortable.

"Are you alright? Is Brooka ok? She didn't turn demon did she?" Kagome tried to turn to see what was going on. She could hear people yelling and the king telling them to stay back. She already knew Brooka had changed just by the look of destruction.

"She's fine just shut up and get some rest. Damn it." He turned and walked off so she wouldn't see the concern in his eyes. Why did he have to worry about her when she didn't even worry about herself?

Sesshomaru and Brooka 

Sesshomaru acted so quick that it caught her off guard. He had her by the shoulders and was trying to force the sword into her hand. She jerked back and slashed her claws out. He dodged the blow, but not by much.

"Grab the sword Brooka or I won't hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru yelled while she circled him. That's when she caught sight of Rin. She was huddled behind the king, while peeking out to see her. Rin was crying. Brooka stopped in her tracks and went down on her knees. She couldn't hold it in long. She had caused Rin fear. That alone ashamed her.

"Sesshomaru now, please." She said in a voice that was strained. He ran forward and slammed the sword in her hand. Immediately she began to relax. Her eyes became silver and her fangs went to normal length. She looked up at Rin and passed out the same time Kagome did. Only two faces in the whole room had a grin.


	7. Face to Face with Naraku

**Ok here's chapter 7 you guys thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

Face to Face with Naraku 

The ballroom had been cleaned up and all the guests were sent away. Kagome and Brooka were carried into the library to rest. Nobody even thought about the jewel that had been cut out of Kagome. Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome on the floor. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed in resting. Rin sat with Kohaku who in turn sat with Sango. Miroku stood over them looking at the two women laying down unconscious. The king paced the room waiting for one to wake up if not both. He had already made up his mind to attack Naraku tomorrow. Sesshomaru stood behind the couch Brooka laid on. Kirara lay in Kohaku's lap purring softly to reassure him.

Kagome's and Brooka's dream 

The battle was horrible. Demons attacked from everywhere. As a matter of fact, ten were charging at Kagome right now. She had no arrows left and not a sword in sight. "Inuyasha," She called out to him, but he couldn't get to her. He was trying really hard but couldn't do it. _'Oh God, I'm dead. He can't save me.'_ "Kagome catch" Brooka yelled at her and she turned. Brooka's sword was flying towards her, right at her face. She grabbed the handle and put a barrier around her. She turned to thank Brooka. The hanyou was smiling, but in a split second she was frowning and looking down at her stomach. Both screamed at the sight of blood. Then she fell to the ground.

End dream 

Both girls woke screaming. Arms went around them and they tried to fight them off. Kagome sending out short waves of miko energy while Brooka used her claws. They both glowed, one with blue light and the other with yellow light.

"Kagome stop. It's me, Inuyasha. Damn that hurt." He said as the waves started to hit him. He clamped her shoulders and shook her. She finally stopped, her eyes no longer clouded by the dream. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared around the room. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady. She noticed everyone was looking at her and Brooka. Sesshomaru was holding Brooka down while trying to dodge a blow she sent at him. Her claws glowed yellow and she almost successfully cut off his hand. She finally calmed down and relaxed against him.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Inuyasha while placing a hand on her side. It was starting to throb with pain after she shot up off the couch. _'Did he get the jewel?'_ Sango had risen and went to her friend. "It's alright Kagome. Your just tired." Sango piped up.

"We brought you two in here after both of you past out. You've been out for an hour." He thought she looked a little too pale for his liking, and to hell with those demons and the jewel. She needed to rest, not be up wondering about everything.

"Oh," she laid back down relieving the pain in her side. _'Where's the jewel?'_ For some odd reason she couldn't sense it. She needed to start practicing her powers again.

"I ah, stopped didn't I? I didn't…?" Brooka asked the group in general while looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes. She knew he wouldn't hold anything back, even if it hurt or not. Oh, she just wanted to weep. Rin's face still haunted her. She had been so scared and sad.

"You stopped." Sesshomaru said while letting her go. Why did he all the sudden feel the urge to sooth her?

"Right," she let her head down, and then remembered someone's face. "How's Kagome and where's Rin?" She looked up at the crowd.

"I'm fine I think. No harm done." Kagome said, wincing as she spoke. "I'm right here." Rin stepped up and walked over to her. "Brooka are you alright?" Brooka dropped down off the couch and caught Rin in a tight embrace.

"I should be asking you are you ok. Well, that ball was ruined. What do we do next?" She turned toward the king for an answer.

"We get ready for war. I would like everyone here to meet me in the conference room right away." He turned and left giving them no room for an argument. _'I fear something dreadful is soon to come.'_

"He sure is short and to the point isn't he? I wonder what's up? Kagome are you sure you're all right? I mean it was me that distracted you from everything else." Brooka walked over to Kagome where Inuyasha had been sitting, but now was standing with Miroku.

"Of course I'm o.k. I can handle a cut on my side no biggy." Kagome looked up at her studying the hanyou's features. She looked ashamed, not to mention embarrassed. She looked like a sick cat on the streets.

"If you say so. I'm going to go ahead and start toward the conference room. See you all there." Brooka turned and left with Sesshomaru walking right behind her. Once out of the room she stopped, gave Sesshomaru time to pass, and walked away at a slower pace.

"She looks pretty evil when she becomes demon, don't you think?" Miroku turned to face Sango and the others. Sango stood up with Kohaku's hand in hers. She was going to drop Kohaku off with Kirara in her room before going to the conference room.

"I agree, but we shouldn't say such things. It's not her fault if she can not control her demon side."

"So you're saying it won't be her fault if she kills someone in her demonic state? I don't think so." Inuyasha was standing at the end of the couch with his back to them all. He knew how it felt to lose control and didn't want it happening again.

"Inuyasha, do you remember the time last year when you couldn't find your sword." Kagome took a short pause for him to turn. "Sesshomaru and you were to fight in ten minutes and you didn't have it. You turned demon on us and destroyed the room. You also came very close to ripping Sesshomaru's arm off." Kagome finished.

"Shut up I remember. Let's just get up and go see what dad wants." Inuyasha turned to find Sango and Miroku already walking out the door. He took two steps before being stopped by a hand on his forearm.

"Where's the jewel?" She stood up slowly due to the stiffness in her side.

"Here. I don't know why you're so worried about it." He held out his hand with the round, pink jewel in his palm. She reached for it with steady hands as it glowed when her hand touched it. On impulse he covered her hand with his. She paused wondering what he was going to do.

"Thanks. Did Sesshomaru give you any trouble while getting it?" She looked up at him as she started out the door with the jewel in her hand.

"Actually no. He didn't even seem to know that you didn't have it anymore. No ones brought it up yet." He turned and left her staring at him in disbelief.

During that 

Brooka walked down the hallway to the conference room. She had a lot on her mind and almost ran over a woman in turning the corner. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She looked up into a familiar face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Kikyo knew Brooka was here, but was hoping to avoid her. They had only met once, and even that was a second or two. Hopefully she didn't remember. She cursed her luck and bowed respectfully.

"Do I know you? You look rather familiar." Brooka eyed her with a look of recognition, but couldn't place where she had seen her.

"I've been told I look like another lady in here, by the name of Kagome." Kikyo was about to panic and hoped that answer satisfied her.

"Sorry my mistake. Didn't mean to delay you" She didn't believe her, but let it pass. She was feeling slightly dizzy. She continued to walk until she came to a room that was decorated in exquisite objects. A globe was on the wall facing the door and beside it was a wall map that showed the whole region. Inutaisho stood facing the wall to her right. His face held a frown and his brows were drawn together in concentration. Sesshomaru stood beside him pointing to, what looked like, a battlefield layout.

"Lets get this over with. Move out of the way cat nip." Koga was behind her shoving her out of the way. He sat in the exact center of the stretched table on the side closest to the door. Brooka stood out of the door just enough to allow people in. Sango and Miroku walked in arguing over where Miroku should keep his hands. He already had a handprint on his right cheek. Kagome walked a few feet behind them laughing at the scene played in front of her. Inuyasha was the last to walk in with an unhappy expression. His arms were crossed over his chest. They all sat around the extended table waiting for what would come. She decided to drop into a chair in the corner of the room. Both of Inutaisho's sons sat on both sides of him. He was showing them all how they would attack and how the land was so they could decide what advantages they were to use.

"Does anyone have any questions about what to do?" Inutaisho asked while looking around the room. No voices were heard. " Well I guess…"

"I request Kagome stay at the castle while the battle is fought." Eyes darted around the room before settling on a chair in the corner.

"What the hell for?" Inuyasha asked in a shout. His anger rising to it's boiling point.

"Why do you ask this?" Inutaisho said to Brooka with his arms crossed over the table. _'This is not good. Why would she request such a thing.'_

"I have my reasons and only Kagome knows them. No one else needs to know why." Brooka stood to face the group in general.

"What do you mean I know why? I'm going to that battle weather you like it or not. I won't let others fight while I just sit here and do nothing." Kagome rose as well, as her anger started to heat up.

"You do know. You just won't open your eyes to see what it is. I'm out of here." She stormed to the door, but before she could reach it Koga opened his mouth.

"Just like a half breed to run from a fight." Koga gave a chuckle of enjoyment. Before another breath could be made Brooka jumped at Koga and had him up against the wall, a hand clamped around his throat.

"Don't you ever call me a half breed again! Got it?" Her eyes were smoldering with anger, warning him not to press her any further.

"Yeah," She released him and stormed out of the room. A hand on her armed stopped her. Kagome was standing behind her. Her face was pained with hurt. All she wanted to do is get out of the castle to get some air.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked as Brooka turned to face her.

"Nothing. I stated my opinion, no one liked what I said so I left." Brooka softened her voice to calm herself.

"I get that, but I thought we were friends why would you keep me from helping others? You might not like me, but you will not keep me away from battle and from helping others!" Kagome rotated and started the other way.

"Don't you get it? The dreams you have are visions. You can see the future Kagome. When I healed your arm I took some of your powers. What visions you have I have until tonight. After tonight only you can see the visions." That statement stopped Kagome in her tracks.

"That's not true my dreams usually don't come true. They're just dreams." Kagome's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You're meant to do something about the battle tomorrow. To change what happens, think about it." Brooka walked off towards her room.

Back in the map room 

"I'm going to kill that worthless hanyou." Koga said

Inutaisho looked over to the wolf that had claw marks on both sides of his neck. "You will do no such thing and you will not call her a half breed like she said. My son is a half demon and he could possibly be your next leader."

"Yeah, ok. Ayume will be here tomorrow to help with the defense." Koga walked out of the room to go meet his tribe.

"Who does she think she is? She thinks she can just tell us to keep Kagome out of the battle, and she didn't even have a reason." Inuyasha stated while swinging his arms in the air as he got out of his chair.

"She had a reason, but I guess she didn't feel like we should know." Inutaisho turned back to the layout that was on the wall behind him. Something had crossed Brooka's face before she had gone to the door. He could have sworn it was fear.

Nicatso entered the room with Kikyo behind him. His short pudgy figure heaving for breath. "My lord was there a meeting which I did not attend?"

"Yes, there was, and you did not attend because I did not want you to attend. Prepare our soldiers for war." Inutaisho walked out the door to his chambers.

"My lord before you go, Lady Kikyo would like to know if she could ride out to battle and heal the fallen and wounded. She believes she could be of much help." Nicatso put his right hand on Kiyko's lower back and guided her forward towards the king.

"Since she is a priestess I will allow it. Be ready by dawn." Inutaisho walked into his room and closed the doors.

Map room again 

"Will we be ready for battle by the morning, Miroku?" Sango turned from the wall to see he was already drawing up plans as to how to assemble his troops.

"What? Oh…yeah I'll have them ready by then. If you'll excuse me I have to go get them in shape. Bankotsu will need to know our plans as well since he's our best solider." Miroku stood up, pushed his chair in, and turned to walk to the door.

"I'll go with you. I should practice anyways." Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and walked out with Miroku.

"Everyone's just going to leave aren't they?" Inuyasha turned to the only person left in the room, Sesshomaru. "The hell with that question, you're not going to talk are you?" Inuyasha walked away not expecting an answer.

"Why do you think Brooka doesn't want Kagome at the battle?" Sesshomaru said, not turning from the wall of plans.

Inuyasha stopped and turned to his brother. _'He talked, he actually talked_._'_ "I don't know but she's going."

"You better watch her closely Inuyasha. If you care for her like I think you do, then watch her close." Sesshomaru finally turned and left with Inuyasha staring.

In the dungeons of the castle 

A man with a dark purple, four pointed star on his forehead stood waiting for his next command. His braid of black hair swung from side to side when he turned toward the door. Nicatso entered with Kikyo shortly behind him. "Has the king fallen for it?" Bankotsu asked his companions?"

Nicatso answered with an affirmative nod. "They will strike Naraku tomorrow. You are to make sure Kagome runs out of arrows and to keep Inuyasha away as much as possible."

"I will do my duty to Lord Naraku. Kikyo, I am to tell you, you are suppose to make sure Brooka never see the light of day after the Naraku is thru with her."

"I will do as he wishes." Said the cold-hearted miko, "tell Naraku of the kings plans."

"I will. I must leave now to help Miroku with the men." He walked out to aid his master in his struggle to control Japan.

That night 

Sango sat on her room balcony going over all the tricks she could use in the battle. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that the battle wouldn't turned out as planned. Miroku had worked extremely hard to make all the necessary arrangement for the battle. It had been close to eleven when he had stopped. Now Kagome had come in and went to bed, Kohaku was in bed as well, and the king had also retired. The clock was about to strike 12:30 and she couldn't go to sleep she suspected that everyone was asleep by now. Just as she thought this someone jumped up in the tree beside her room and then jumped in front of her. She almost screamed if she hadn't noticed the cat or dog-ears on its head.

"Sango, Miroku would like to walk with you in the garden," came Brooka's voice.

"Oh, it's really late. Well I'm not going to get to sleep soon anyway so, I'll go." Sango got up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"What troubles you, Sango? You seem saddened." Brooka had seen her staring out at the stars with an upset expression.

"Just nervous about tomorrow. Good night." Sango left to go meet Miroku.

In the gardens she past under an archway with vines running around it that made the entrance. Flowers had yet to bloom, but you could already tell the beauty of which the gardens provided. Miroku was standing next to a bench with his feet spread and arms crossed over his chest. He looked exactly like a military figure in the way he presented himself.

"Brooka came and told me you asked for me?" Sango stood three feet behind him with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Yes, I did ask for you to meet me here. I wanted to go over our plans for tomorrow. I needed to talk to someone." Miroku turned and motioned to the bench beside him. Sango sat on the bench and waited for him to continue. "A rumor has started across the land that Naraku himself will be at the battle. If he was almost able to over throw Brooka then we must be ready."

"Even if he is there it won't matter. Our forces are powerful and we have a very successful plan. We have the three swords of the Inu youkai demons. They are quiet powerful. Were you there when Brooka was almost over powered?" Sango asked realizing his face had darkened at the mention of the overthrowing.

"Yes, I was only eleven, but my father had been the monk at the castle. I had already decided to become a soldier. A messenger came to the castle saying his queen was not ruling strongly. Brooka had just taken over the thrown not even a year before. She had turned 16 two days before the messenger arrived. He informed the king that some powerful demon had challenged her to the crown. Several had sided with the demon and the queen herself requested for his assistance. I was asked to come along for training, I agreed." Miroku stopped there not knowing if Brooka would like her life explained to strangers.

"I see, well you must have done extremely well in your training for you to be the commander you are. I'm glad I'm fighting with you." Sango said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Sango would you consider staying out of the battle? I don't want you there." Miroku told her and took her hand in his.

She hadn't expected anything like this from him. Women talked in the castle of the flirtatious ways of him and he had groped her herself on several occasions. "Why not? I pledged my allegiance to Inutaisho and promised to fight for him. I want to be there and help you."

"I understand. I just didn't want you hurt. Brooka said she didn't want Kagome there and I think I know why. Brooka has a unique ability past down from her miko mother. She can tell when extreme danger is near. If the danger is great she faints or is dizzy for a second then bounces back up and ready to fight. She must think something will happen to Kagome, if that is so, you could be in danger also. I don't want that." Miroku looked her straight in the eye after he finished speaking.

"Mi.. ro.. ku," Sango stuttered but leaned into Miroku as he tugged her forward to encircle her waist. Both of their eyes drifted closed has their lips met. He expected her to resist, but when he found her lips unyielding he changed the angle of the kiss to deepen it. A short while later he drew her back to look into her eyes. They both smiled at each other knowing what the other was thinking. A throat clearing brought them back to the real world. Brooka stood with her back to them, her ears down against her head. "The guards are locking the doors to the castle. I thought you two might want to be inside the castle tonight." With that said she walked off to sleep on the castle walls. Sango and Miroku both walked back into the castle and both went to their own rooms.

She was sleeping on the walls that guarded the castle. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep anyways seeing as how so many thoughts were running through her mind. Naraku would be there she knew, but she worried about the others. Kohaku and Rin would be left here and she cared about those two. Dear God she cared about them. She also cared about what would happen with Kagome. She couldn't blame her though. _'I would do the same.'_ Her feelings were all messed up. She was scared beyond death that she was falling in love with Sesshomaru. She wasn't supposed to love. It got in the way of everything.

Before the battle the next day 

They all walked or rode horses to the destination of the battle. Some faces showed signs of a restless sleep, but looked strong as they marched with their king. Miroku walked beside Sango glancing at her every now and then. Kagome rode her brown horse beside Inuyasha on his white horse. She wouldn't even look at Brooka who rode behind her in front of the soldiers. Sesshomaru rode on his black horse, beside his father. (They wore the outfits they do in the episodes) The three Inu Youkai's made a perfect picture, three powerful rulers who didn't take crap from any one. She remembered when Inutaisho had first come into her life as a little girl. She was five and her father had decided she should start training for the army. He had called Inutaisho in to train her. He had done well since she was equal to the soldiers by age 11. Then he…

"Halt" Inutaisho raised his hand, making all marching stop. An army stood before them. _'There shouldn't be an army here. This was to be a surprise attack. How did they know.' _The king turned to face his men to tell them what was before them. "Soldiers, our plan has been changed we will be fighting here before Narkau's men. We will not run." The soldiers cheered as he turned.

"There will be no time for running." Brooka said to the king as she dismounted and prepared for battle.

"I knew you would say something like that. Are you alright?" Inutaisho bent down to place his hand on her shoulder as she leaned against his horse and put her hand to her temple.

"Miroku..." Brooka reached back hoping he knew what she was needing. How could they not sense such an evil presence?

"Right." He grabbed her hand and she steadied. _'Now I know for certain that he's here.'_ He turned to Sango and wished her the best without words.

"He's here. Naraku is here at the battle. Give the word, Father." Brooka said to her adoptive dad.

"You are the daughter I never had, know that. Archers ready. Swords readied. Charge." Inutaisho motioned forward.

Inuyasha stopped and looked over at Kagome. They had already dismounted. No words could express the way he felt about her.

She was staring at the army before her, but no emotions crossed her face as she prepared herself. Kagome felt his eyes on her and turned her face toward him. His eyes held an emotion she had never seen in them before.

For what felt like an eternity, they just stared at each other, neither saying a word.

"Inuyasha," she started. The look he gave her left her thoughts forgotten. _'Why is he staring? Why should I do?'_

Inuyasha put his hand gently to her cheek and leaned forward. He brushed his lips against her in a feather-light motion, but enough to still send electric chills up and down her spine. He rubbed his thumb under her eye while he leaned back as if he was memorizing her features. He just couldn't lose her.

"Be safe." With that, he was off to battle with the rest of his company, but still keeping an eye on his Kagome.

_30 minutes later_

The battle was heavy and still going strong. Demons were everywhere. The archers had taken out a fair amount of their enemy before the battle had started. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were deep into the chaos of fighters. Miroku was fighting defiantly as well with his sacred sutras and sword. Bankotsu stood between them with his huge sword. Sango was flying overhead with Kirara attacking the flying demons and Inutaisho was giving orders to the soldiers to continue forward. She was searching for Naraku as well as killing anyone in her way. Something didn't sit right. She could feel two evil presences. Who was the other one? As she fought she notice Kagome fighting with a sword of a fallen soldier. She had great skill at swordsmanship. Then it was knocked from her hands and she used her miko powers to blow them back several yards.

She was feeling weak. Using her miko powers had drained her quite a bit. She remembered Inuyasha's words, _'be safe.' _The demons were getting back up and she couldn't find a sword. Ten of them were coming for her. _'Oh no, it's just like my dream.'_ "Inuyasha," Kagome turned to see him trying to get to her but couldn't. Too many people were fighting between them.

"Kagome catch." Kagome turned to see Brooka's sword coming at her. She grabbed it in the air and put up a barrier, which killed the demons as they touched it. Kagome turned, but not to thank her. Brooka was standing there as she had in her dream, but she wasn't smiling. She saw her mouth 'friends.' Right before she screamed.

Brooka looked down after she had screamed to see a hand right through her stomach. She followed the arm attached to it and looked into a face she'll never forget.

"I see you haven't forgotten me, Brooka." Naraku looked into the hanyou's face as it paled.

A memory flashed before her. Naraku was dancing at the ball with a woman. Her name was Kikyo and she was a miko. He brought her to the castle right before he tried to over throw her. "You shall be defeated, Naraku. My friends shall see you dead even if I don't. No one is stronger than they are." Brooka spit in his face and he slammed her into the ground.

"I'll make sure they don't and you won't see anything again. No one is stronger than the great Naraku." He vanished as Kagome approached her.

"Brooka…Oh my gosh. You need help. Sesshomaru." Kagome turned to yell for him and could see he was already on his way. "Brooka just hold on ok? Hold on."

"Kagome you shall save us all. You have the gift and the power." She paused to take a breath. "Kagome don't let him take me to Kikyo. She's…" She was cut off by unconsciousness. Kagome stared down at her wondering what she had wanted to say. Sesshomaru stepped up to Brooka and picked her up bridal style.

"I don't know if you care, but she said not to take her to Kikyo." Kagome said before he jumped off.

She looked so pale and was loosing too much blood. He didn't care if she didn't want to be taken to Kikyo or not. He was taking her because she was the only one who could save her. _'Damn her for making him care.' _"Kikyo." Sesshomaru boomed as he stepped into the hut for the wounded. "Help Brooka now." He knelt to lay her down when she gained consciousness again.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I..Failed, watch out for …" She paused to catch yet another breath. "Father." She couldn't breath anymore. He nodded knowing she had meant his father and left. Kikyo approached her with a smile.

"Go. Away." when Kikyo stepped forward she tried to yell but the words came out in just a whisper. She would never see the light of day or see Rin's laughing face. What hurt the most is she would never see Sesshomaru again or tell him how she felt.

"This mixture should keep you out of the way until the king is taken care of." Kikyo poured the mixture down her throat and smiled when she fell asleep.

**that's it. hope you liked it. In Hall county we only have one more week of shcool. Heck yes.**


	8. Death to a King

**Hey everybody. Thanks for the reviews hope everyone is enjoying December. Christmass is only 9 days away. Heck yes. Anyway here's another chapter and hope you like it.**

Chapter 8

Death to a King

The battle had raged on for another half hour. The Inu Youkai had won, but not without casualties. Several humans and demons had been killed. Naraku had left after bringing Brooka down. Sango had been wounded with cuts all over which she fell unconscious from and Miroku's side was cut open, again. The king had led them back to the castle. The wagon for the wounded was full so Miroku rode on Kirara with Sango in his arms. Inuyasha walked with Kagome in his arms. Since she had used her miko powers she lacked the strength to walk. Sesshomaru walked beside his brother carrying Brooka in his arms. Her scent had changed, all the youkai could tell, and know one knew why and Kagome's had as well.

"Lay the ladies in their chambers and meet me in mine." Inutaisho walked down the hall. Miroku put Sango in her bed and told Kohaku to look after her. When Inuyasha laid Kagome down, Kirara was put at the door to guard it incase a stranger came in. Sesshomaru walked into Brooka's room with Rin lying beside her. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all walked in Lord Inutaisho's room together.

"I'm just going to get straight to business. Naraku has proven himself a most powerful foe. We all know we have a spy among us, because this makes twice he has known what we were planning. The question is who the spy is and how to stop it? Both priestess, Kikyo and Keade, have informed me of the ladies conditions. Sango will be able to get out of bed tomorrow. Kagome will be fine after drinking a special tea made by Keade. They say Brooka should heal from her injuries in three days. What will be our plan of action?"

"First we should ask ourselves who would know our battle plan and when we would be heading out?" Miroku said asking the group in general. He had sat down in the chair across from the kings' desk while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat on the couch.

"Well our first meeting consisted of all of us and your advisors. The second us again and Koga, Brooka, Sango, and Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"We know it's not us or the ladies. Why would they risk their lives in a fight with us if they wanted to see us fall? Brooka's ruled out because Naraku attacked her himself. Koga couldn't be either due to he has lost a good many men of his tribe in that attack. His mate Ayume was injured so that also rules him out." Sesshomaru supplied.

"You all are right. So it narrows it down to one of the advisors." Inutaisho couldn't believe his own advisors could betray him. How could he have not seen it before now?

"Not just any advisor either. The only one who knew about the surprise attack was Nicatso. He is the only one we told of our plans to attack Naraku on his own turf." Miroku informed the group. All looked at one another realizing they had just found their spy.

"He must be apprehended immediately. Miroku, you and my sons find him and arrest him on the grounds of treason. Do it quietly and without anyone knowing. Chances are he already knows we've suspected him." Inutaisho watched the men leave knowing this would not go well.

The three men walked down the halls, splitting when the corridor separated. Miroku searched the east wing as Inuyasha searched the west wing. Sesshomaru searched the hall of which the rooms were kept. Miroku could here voices coming from the throne room. Only the advisors were allowed in there without the king. He opened the door to find Nicatso and Kikyo talking to one another.

"Nicatso." Miroku saw the man jumping at the sound of his name and turn to meet him. "You know no one is allowed in here without the king." He had his hand on his sword ready to capture him with force if need be. What he really wanted was to kill the guy right here and now.

"He was just showing me around nothing more." Kikyo said hoping to convince the young man of her words. She still might need Nicatso to finish off her task, but the way this man was presenting himself showed her he already knew about him.

"Lady Kikyo please leave this room I need to speak to Nicatso privately." Miroku smiled at the miko before facing the advisor. Still had to lay on the charm when a lady was present.

"Yes of course." Kikyo walked out of the room knowing Nicatso had been caught and she would finish her plans on her own. She needed to inform Bankotsu of this new obstacle so Naraku could work with it. Good thing Naraku had told her Nicatso was a bad spy.

"You need to speak with me Miroku?" Nicatso stayed where he was. Sweat gathered on his brow as he waited for Miroku to speak. Wringing his hands in front of him he kept his head bowed.

"You are under arrest for treason against the King Inutaisho." Miroku hoped he wouldn't have to use his sword, but Nicatso ran for the door and down the hall. Miroku drew his sword and ran after the man.

During this 

She had to be dreaming. The spy couldn't be Nicatso. It just couldn't be. He was someone they all trusted. Right now the king, his sons, and Miroku were having a meeting discussing the spy. She wanted to go tell them to go now and who it was, but she couldn't seem to wake up. It was like her mind wanted her to see more. Now she was seeing Miroku in the throne room with Nicatso. He was telling him to give up, but he ran. Miroku was going to need help.

Her mind finally allowed her to wake up and she was staring into Sesshomaru's face. He had heard her mumbling in her sleep and had come to check on her. Jumping up and nearly hitting heads with Sesshomaru, Kagome threw back the covers.

"Sesshomaru, Miroku needs your help. Nicatso is getting away." Kagome had not even finished her sentence before the demon had run from the room. She jumped out of bed and ran after him pulling her robe over her in one fluid motion. She turned right after stepping from her room and noticed were the two halls met that Sesshomaru already had Nicatso by the throat with Miroku standing beside him. Miroku was breathing heavily while Sesshomaru named off reasons why he should kill Nicatso right then and there. Nicatso was as white as a sheet, trembling.

"What are you doing up? You need rest." Inuyasha stated from behind her while placing a hand on her shoulder. She'd nearly run in to him while running out of her room.

Kagome jumped three feet before speaking. "You scared me." Kagome put a hand to her heart and realized she was staring. His eyes seem to hold so much concern "I woke to find Sesshomaru was standing over me..."

"What? What was he doing in your room?" Inuyasha asked glaring at his brother who was talking to Nicatso. Possessiveness clawed at his throat, which was held down quickly.

"I guess I was talking in my sleep again and he was checking on me. Anyway, I told him that Miroku was needing his help and he ran out to catch Nicatso." Kagome turned to see Miroku carry Nicatso away in chains.

"How did you know Miroku needed help if you just woke up?" he questioned. Still worried about if she had gotten enough rest. Her cheeks were still pale and her eyes droopy.

"I'll explain that later. Is everyone alright from battle?" Kagome still remembered Brooka's face and Sango's scream.

"Sango will be able to get up tomorrow and Brooka will be fine in three days." He left to go tell his father the traitor had been caught.

Later that day 

Everyone was gathered in Kagome's room since Sango could not get up yet. They were to go over what steps to take to defeat Naraku and how long they should wait to allow people to regain their strength. Sango sat up in her bed with Kagome sitting on the edge. The king sat at the foot in a chair while Miroku and Inuyasha sat in the window seat. Sesshomaru stood looking out the other window. Kohaku had been sent to play with Rin while Jaken watched them. Kirara sat in Sango's lap taking in the whole seen.

"So we should wait a week until we attack again. That way everyone has had time to heal." Inuyasha said to his father. They had been talking for an hour and he was anxious to get out of here.

"We know now that Kagome can see the future some times so that will aid us greatly. Brooka should be up and well by then and Miroku should have a layout ready for me by then as well." Inutaisho said to reassess the plans.

"I have a question. Why did Brooka need you to grab her hand when she became dizzy on the battle field, Miroku?" Sango asked, curious as to their relationship. Jealousy was a new thing to her.

"Don't worry my dear Sango. Why would I flirt with her when you are right here." Miroku smiled as a blush crept upon Sango's face. "When Brooka feels an evil presence, she usually gets over it. I guess this evil was so great the dizziness overwhelmed her and she needed the contact of a friend to bring her back. She only asked that of me once and it was also with Naraku, but she had told me two evil presences existed at the time." Miroku supplied.

"So wouldn't that mean that there were two evil presences at the battle field as well?" Kagome questioned. Trying to determine what all this could mean. She was also feeling something evil in the castle.

"That seems to be the case, but we have no clue if that other evil presence was another demon on Naraku side or ours." Miroku answered, speaking aloud what all others were thinking..

The door to Kagome and Sango's room busted open to reveal an excited young girl. "My lord, Lady Brooka is awake and Lady Kikyo told me to seek you." Rin said smiling at Sesshomaru.

_Before_

Everything was fuzzy. She could remember being on the battlefield and throwing Kagome her sword and then what. She moaned and moved her arm trying to remember what had happened after that. Someone was speaking. It sounded like a little girl. She could barely open her eyes to see Rin smiling at her. She smiled back loving that carefree face of the girl. The girl turned to look at someone else at the other side of the bed. Brooka also turned her face and quickly remembered what had happened. Kikyo sat there telling Rin to do something, but she could make it all out, she couldn't even speak. Rin turned to get off the bed. Brooka tried reaching out, but couldn't move. Rin left running out the door.

"Drink the tea and you'll feel better." Kikyo said not wanting the spell to wear off the hanyou.

Since she couldn't talk she shook her head viciously trying to get away.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to be this way, but fine." Kikyo forced the spoon in the girls' mouth and she had no choice but to swallow. She could feel herself slipping into oblivion but she tried to hang on a little longer. She couldn't do it anymore as the doors opened she slipped away.

Sesshomaru walked in followed by everyone, but Sango and Miroku. They all were expecting to see an awake hanyou, but found her asleep.

"We were informed that she had awaken." Inutaisho said. The room reeked of sickness and something different.

"She was awake shortly, but only long enough to take the medicine I was to give her to help her heal." Kikyo said while standing. "I'm going to check on the other wounded soldiers right now. If you'll excuse me." She left after giving a short, respectful bow.

"It shouldn't take this long for her to wake up do you think?" Kagome asked. Turning toward Inuyasha while gripping his hand.

"We don't know how strong her strength is. She looked like her sleep was restless at battle. She might need more time. Let us leave." Inutaisho said. They all left the room to wait.

Five days had past since the battle had been over and Brooka still had not wakened long enough for anyone, but Kikyo to speak to her. Rin had been spending night and day with her only to leave to eat and sleep. Sango was up walking around and the king was growing agitated. Kagome had also gone and stayed with Brooka occasionally. At night when no one knew, Sesshomaru would sneak into the room and watch her nervously.

"Something weird is going on inside the castle." Sango stated. Her eyes showed shadows of fatigue. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"You mean beside the fact that Brooka has not woken or healed form her injuries?" She nodded. "I agree. Something's amidst." Miroku said.

"Why has Brooka not awaken or healed from her injuries?" Inuyasha asked. There's no way it would take this long for a hanyou to heal.

Inutaisho answered his question. "I do not know, but something is going on. We need to figure this out and soon." He took a short pause and looked around the room. Everyone was there except one. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's with Brooka. Kikyo said maybe if someone familiar talked to her, she might wake up." Sango informed them.

_Brooka's quarters_

"Hey Brooka, it's Kagome. You've been out for five days now. We all really want you to wake up for us. Rin visits you often and cries a night. Sango occasionally comes too." Kagome took Brooka's hand into hers and rubbed warmth into it. She was wearing a red kimono that reached her knees and elbows. Her hair pulled into a tight bun. She had visited Brooka everyday trying to improve her condition. Kikyo would not let her in when she came to check in. Kagome found that quite suspicious. She thought back to the battle when she had rushed to Brooka to help her. Brooka had told her not to take her to Kikyo. Why would she ask that?

"Ka…gom…" Brooka's voice brought her out of her trance. She looked down at the girl hanyou to see her eyes closed, thinking she had imagined it. She stared at the woman until she spoke again.

"Help." Brooka couldn't open her eyes. She was trying desperately, but to no avail. She could feel Kagome's hand, but couldn't move her own. Panic clawed at her throat. Never in her life had she been so helpless.

"Help you with what? Brooka?" Kagome was leaning over the bed to hear her. Not realizing she was squeezing the life out of her friends' hand. Come on now. Wake up.

"Watch" she stopped to take a breath, "Kikyo." Kagome stared at the hanyou who was breathing heavily. Kikyo had been helping her, why did she want her to watch the priestess. Just then Kikyo walked in carrying a bowl of the medicine she had been giving her patient. The bowl had an aura around it that was quite strange. She thought it had been because of the medicine being special, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Is she awake?" Kikyo asked while walking to the bed. Her eyes roaming over her patient in a cold stare. Her eyes never seemed to change, always cold and emotionless.

"She talked to me." Kagome stood to allow her access to Brooka.

"She did? She actually talked?" Kikyo's head turned so quickly Kagome was sure it would fly off her shoulders. She filed that away for later.

"Yeah. Look she stirring." Kagome pointed to the bed.

"Brooka take this medicine. It will help you." Kikyo took a spoon full and held it to Brooka's lips. Brooka shook her head to avoid the thing. "Kagome please leave." Kagome didn't want to, but knew it was best she would tell some one with authority to stop her from receiving the medicine. So she walked away to find Sesshomaru.

_The throne room_

Inutaisho, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all in the throne room discussing events that had lead up to today. Kagome pushed the doors open wide and entered with a look of seriousness. The kimono sleeves billowed out around her arms.

"My Lord I request that everyone here stay and no one else except Sesshomaru be allowed to enter." Kagome looked him straight in the eye, something she could not do easily.

"What is going on? Why do you demand something from your king?" Inutaisho returned the gaze knowing something important was up.

"I must discuss with you all what Brooka's latest condition is and do not think anyone else should hear what I have to say." Kagome turned to Inuyasha as he watched her with curious eyes. He nodded his head understanding that something important was up.

"Inuyasha, go fetch your brother." Inutaisho lowered himself back to his seat and waited. Inuyasha ran out and found his brother with the weaponry.

Inuyasha came back in five minutes later with Sesshomaru traveling right behind him. All sat in the chairs provided and eyed Kagome. "Kagome please hurry and say what you have to say. We all have things to do."

"I will hurry. I was sitting with Brooka and talking to her as I normally do when she spoke." Sesshomaru and Sango interrupted Kagome.

"She talked!" Both looked at each other in astonishment. One yelled the statement, while the other calmly said it.

"Yes. She couldn't say much. To tell you the truth she couldn't even say my whole name. I thought I had been dreaming so kept silent. Then she said help. I had no idea what she was talking about so asked her with what she needed help with."

"What did she say Kagome?" Miroku asked hesitantly. His great friend was in pain and he had not been able to visit her as often as he wanted. But here was another great friend of his who and helped him relay messages to the half demon.

"To watch Kikyo. I don't know why she would say something like that, but I feel we should heed her warning." Kagome turned back to the king to stress her statement. Maybe she was throwing this all out of proportion, but better safe than sorry.

"I see we will all be watchful." Inutaisho said as a knock sounded at the door. "Sesshomaru, go let them in."

Sesshomaru went to the door to see a solider with a messenger behind him. He stepped back to allow them to enter and left the room without a word. The soldier walked over to the king and whispered in his ear. At Inutaisho's nod he left leaving the shaking young man behind.

"Why have you come to the Inu Youkia Kingdom?" Inutaisho asked while sitting in his throne.

"The Lord Naraku sent me out to tell you that he wishes to meet you in three days after noon on neutral ground." The boy took several steps back when the youngest Inu Youkia snarled.

"Why does he wish to meet me and do you serve him willingly?" Inutaisho asked while waving his son off. Knowing he could gain some valuable information off a messenger who did not serve a king loyally.

"He wishes to meet you to discuss a truce between the kingdoms and no I only came because he has my wife with him." The man looked around the room nervously noticing the two human women and a human man for the first time.

"Very well, I will meet with him. Do you need an escort back?" Inutaisho asked the messenger. He would not put the man in a bad position by asking questions that could in danger his wife's welfare.

"No I have done my duty all I need now is my wife." The messenger walked off with a guard at his right.

"Why are you going to meet him? You know that this has to be a trick." Inuyasha bellowed out and made everyone in the room wince at his yell. His chair sled across the room.

"That is why I'm leaving you and Sesshomaru here to guard the castle." He took a short pause before continuing, "Now all of you are dismissed I must make plans." Everyone left together.

_In Brooka's room_

Sesshomaru burst trough the doors to Brooka's room without preamble. Kikyo was still there finishing off the medicine she was giving the hanyou. Her head quickly shot up when the doors were flung back hitting the wall. An angry dog demon towered over her and said in a stern voice. "Get out and halt all medication from being delivered to her."

Kikyo was stunned at his actions and put up a protest, "But your Highness she must..."

"I said no more. Now leave at once." The miko hurriedly retreated out of the room. Sesshomaru sat in the chair that was previously occupied by the priestess. He still could tell that her scent had changed, but now knew why. The potion that she had been given was supposed to keep her asleep or something like that. Maybe she would never wake up. _'No don't think like that this Sesshomaru does not think that way.. Of course she will. Remember your father said she was strong she'll make it.'_ He mentally talked to himself until Rin came walking in to sleep with the hanyou.

"My Lord, is she better?" Rin looked up into his eyes and actually saw an emotion, which startled the young girl. She had rarely seen him show emotion and when he did, it was for her.

"Rin stay, were you planning on staying with Brooka tonight?" he could tell the young girl was feeling down. She had bags under her eyes for not sleeping well and had the look on her face of when he found her after her parents had been killed.

"Yes my lord. Will she be better?"

"Yes, Rin. She'll be fine." He left without saying a word.

_With Kagome_

"Inuyasha, I'm worried." The girl with the raven hair looked over to the silvered haired hanyou with confusion in her eyes. They were sitting on the balcony were she had first kissed him on the cheek. Kagome stood at the railing looking over the gardens. Her companion sat behind her in a chair with his eyes closed. She gave a flick of her wrist and had all the roses opening for her to gaze upon. She took pride in the garden she had help grow.

Without opening his eyes he said, "There's nothing to be worried about. We're all fine and Naraku hasn't attacked so everything's cool."

"We haven't neither and Brooka is still bed ridden with her wound still not healed. Your father is meeting with the sorry criminal in three days to discuss a peace, which will not happen. How can you say everything is fine?" She asked raising her voice. He finally opened his eyes to see hers glazed over with unshed tears. That caught him off guard. _'Why is she crying? There's nothing to cry about.' _He stood out of his chair as she turned around to face the garden again. She felt two strong arms come around her waist as she gasped in shock.

"Don't cry Kagome. Everything will be fine, just don't cry." Inuyasha tightened his grip and rested his head on top of hers.

"Inuyasha…" She said in a whisper as she turned to face him. Her hands rested on his chest, while he kept his circling her waist. They both looked into each other's eyes. His held confusion as hers held love. _'I've loved him since I first arrived at the castle, I've just never realized it.' _Her eyes grew wide at the sudden realization.

'_What's this feeling in my gut? It makes me feel out of breath ever time I look at her. My father talked of it once.' _Unconsciously they leaned forward until their lips met. Her lips were warm and smooth against his. None of his imagination could have prepared him for the real feel of his lips upon hers. Her eyes drifted close after widening in shock. She loved the way he held her close; it was like he wouldn't ever let her go and she didn't want him to. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted his wish and allowed him to search her mouth. After several intense minutes of heaven, they drew back to catch their breath. "You should go to bed, it's late." Inuyasha said while pulling her against his chest. His head rested on top of hers and he inhaled her scent desperately.

"Inuyasha, I have a bad feeling something terrible is about to happen. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. I…" she took a short pause before continuing. Turning her face to meet his eyes she preceded, "I cant' lose you, Inuyasha. I care for you to much to let you go."

To say he was shocked would be the most dramatic understatement in history. He had always thought she hated him, but here she was saying she cared for him. For once he had no words to say. So he just drew her closer against him to prolong the moment. "Nothing will happen Kagome, I promise." They parted shortly after and went to bed.

_Two mornings after _

Inutaisho sat behind his throne with his desk littered with papers. Bags hung dramatically beneath his eyes emphasizing his rugged appearance. He was looking at the meeting with Naraku from every possible angle he could think of. He would leave his sons at the castle, just in case it was a trap to draw him out so he could attack. No doubt was in his mind that this meeting was a hoax, but knew if he met with him maybe he could kill him. Then no one would have to worry about the stupid half demon anymore. A knock at his door brought him out of his trance. "Enter"

_Moments before_

"You know what you have to do?" The demon with black hair and a pink and red kimono stated to the miko.

"I'm not stupid. I've been waiting for the right time. Nicatso was captured so Naraku will have to get him out when he raids the castle. I will kill the king and sneak away unnoticed." Kikyo couldn't help, but hold back a snicker.

"You must do it today and now. Bankotsu is ready to help with taking the castle down."

"Now. Alright it will be done, Kagura." The demon disappeared on her feather.

_Back to present_

Kikyo walked in with a smile covering her features. She held a cup in her hands full of tea. "Hello your Highness. I was wondering if you would like something to drink since you've been in here for over an hour, so I brought you some tea."

"I don't want it, but thank you for your consideration." He waved her off as she set the tea on his desk.

"I'm sure the tea will help. Maybe you should take a break." Kikyo insisted as she stood in front on Inutaisho.

"I said no I don't want it. Can't you see I'm busy?" Inutaisho said as he looked up to see her staring at him with an unreadable expression across her face. "What are you up to?" He stood to his full height as she began to glow red.

"I was hoping you would just drink the tea so I wouldn't have to be here when you died, but oh well. Your kingdom shall miss you dearly," She spread her arms out wide and began to chant out a spell. Inutaisho was surrounded by a red glow, which seemed to paralyze him.

"What the hell." Inutaisho said as all his senses began to dull.

"Have fun in the after life my lord. Now meet your death." As she said this, his throat was shut tight and he could not breath. He hoped his sons could rule this land as well as he had. His thoughts were interrupted by blackness. Kikyo watched as the beloved king lost his life. Now all she had to do was get out.

"Die Kikyo."


	9. A New Bond

**Hey everyone hope you had a wonderful Christmas! I did. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review. Thanks. Oh and a special thanks to those that have reviewed. Just wanted to let you know that your reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 9

A New Bond

She couldn't believe it. The king was dead. Inuyasha's father had died at the hands of a miko. She had woken early to a horrible nightmare. Realizing it wasn't just some dream, but a premonition, she ran as fast as she could with bow and arrow in hand to the throne room only to be late.

"Die Kikyo." Kagome yelled as she released her arrow into the miko's shoulder. She was aiming for her heart, but in her rage had missed. Kikyo went flying into the wall behind her with a loud thump. "Someone, help me. I need help. The king has been injured." Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she rushed to the Inutaisho's still form. Tears streamed down her face in rivers as she cradled the king's head in her lap trying to convince herself that he was still alive. She still wore her thin nightgown; due to she was in such a rush not to grab her robe. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru rushed in and stopped in the doorway staring at the chaos in front of them. Kikyo had an arrow in her shoulder slumped against the wall with her head down. Kagome was kneeling behind the throne with Inutaiho's head in her lap running her hands over his face and shoulders. Tears stained her cheeks as she began to scream "no" repeatedly.

Inuyasha ran over to his father and looked at his paling face. He knew he was already dead because he could smell the scent of death consume his fathers figure. He bent down behind Kagome and pulled her against him. Trying to comfort her as much as he could. He only wore red pants and could feel each tear slid down her cheek to his chest. "I was too late Inuyasha. I tried, b-but I couldn't d-do it." She continued to sob in to his chest as more tears fell. He rocked her back and forth like you would a child who had been hurt. Miroku walked over to the miko and put her in restraints as he yelled for more men to carry her away. He too already knew the king was dead; then a thought hit him. What if more men were in the castle to kill others. "Search the whole castle. We have a breach of the castle walls. Let's move people." As he said this amber eyes narrowed and rushed off out of the room. Miroku also rushed off after the tai youkai. He had to get to Sango.

Moments before 

Rin was asleep beside her snoozing quietly. She had no idea how she knew this, but she knew. She was still weak and the hole in her stomach was still not healed and hurt when she moved it. She also knew that Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru had visited her during the time, which she was out. There scents still lingered in the air. Sesshomaru had ordered Kikyo to stop giving her the medicine, but its effects had not worn off until sometime during the night. She hoped Kikyo had been apprehended. If not…wait. Something wasn't right; she could feel it. Kagome was in pain. Some how, when she had healed her, they shared a connection between themselves. She had priestess blood in her due to her mother, and Kagome was the only priestess she had ever healed. Their powers had some how given them a bond to relay thoughts or feelings and right now Kagome was afraid. Someone was in the castle.

Brooka jumped up grabbing Rin and putting her behind her and grasped her sword that was beside the bed. Someone was coming to the room and fast. Her senses were still dulled, but she knew she had to protect the girl behind her who was shaking. "It's ok. Rin. Just stay behind me." She unsheathed her sword and used all her strength to stand in her attack position. Just then a demon burst through the doors, nearly running into the tip of the half demons sword.

"Sesshomaru, it's you." She couldn't stand up any longer so she collapsed. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground and laid her back on the bed. Blood was turning her shirt red at the waist.

"Rin go get Keade immediately." Sesshomaru's face was in the same non-expressional position, but his eyes gave his emotions away.

"Yes My Lord." She ran out in a hurry. Looking over her shoulder just once to see what was going on.

"Sesshomaru," she wanted to talk to him, but he wouldn't look at her. "Look at me dang it." She waited until he had turned from the door and looked at her, "What's going on?" she could tell by his eyes that he was trying desperately to hold in all his feelings.

"Silence, you need rest." He turned his face away form hers to press his hands against her middle to stop the bleeding. Why was she so dang perceptive?

"He's dead, isn't he? We couldn't stop her. I'm so sorry." Silence hung in the air until Kaeda came.

Same time 

He had to get to her. She could be in danger and no one was there to protect her. Kohaku was there, but she would tell him to run while she stayed behind. He was so stupid. They all were weary about Kikyo, but no guards were placed near her. He should have known she was up to something when Brooka said to watch her. Now Sango might be in danger due to his lack of judgment. He burst into Kagome's room and went straight to the adjoining room to find Sango sitting up in bed listening to Kohaku ramble on about playing with Rin outside today. Both of them turned to face the intruder.

Sango's eyes widened in shock at Miroku's appearance. His hair was disheveled like he had just gotten out of bed. Sweat ran down his forehead from a long run it looked like, but what captured her most was the relieved expression that appeared on his face as he looked around the room.

"What's wrong? What do you want?" She asked as she stood from the bed. Miroku didn't answer her, but met here half way in a hug that should have crushed bone. He kept running his hands over her hair and repeated, "You're ok. Nothing's going to happen to you." She had no idea what was going on, but it felt so right to be in his arms. They gave her strength to face anything that happened.

"What's wrong Miroku? Why are you here?" She pushed him back reluctantly and looked him in the eyes. Kohaku was staring at the couple with extreme interest.

"We were making sure no one else in the castle was hurt. Kikyo killed the king." He watched as her eyes went wide and she backed up a step. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The king couldn't be dead. He was invincible.

"What happened?" Miroku looked down at the floor a moment before turning his gaze back to hers. His earrings making a slight jingle.

"Kikyo killed him. Kagome was there to keep her from running away, but she was to late to stop her." He reached out to take her back into his arms.

Kohaku was not even acknowledged, but he spoke up, "Is everyone else ok? What about Rin?" The little boy looked up at the two who seemed brought out of a trance. Sango and Kohaku turned their eyes toward Miroku.

"She's fine as far as I know. She was sleeping with Brooka. We're searching the castle now, but I don't think anyone else was hurt."

"Come on Kohaku lets go see if Kagome is ok." Before she turned back to her brother, Miroku gave her butt a good squeeze. Sango pivoted and landed a while planted fist in the mans face. She took her little brothers hand and went to the throne room like Miroku said.

Throne room 

Kagome had stopped crying a while ago, but he didn't want to let her go. He loved the way her scent seemed to calm him, but even more he hated the way she looked when she cried. She looked helpless and vulnerable. Men had come in to take away Kikyo who still had not woken up from the impact. He thought they should just kill her right then and there. His father had been covered with a throw until Sesshomaru or Inuyasha said otherwise.

"Kagome, stand up. We need to go see the others." Inuyasha supported her as she made her way to a standing position. She still hadn't said a word and that bothered him. Then she did speak, but only in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I guess I am weak." Kagome sighed and looked straight ahead to the doors.

He was fed up with her saying sorry. It wasn't her damn fault. "Will you shut up already? It wasn't your fault. You actually caught her. Nobody blames you." He turned her face, using his index finger and thumb under her chin, to face him and saw her smile after he spoke. _'Thank God. I was starting to miss that smile.'_ Kagome smiled up at him warmly and hugged him to her as a thank you. Just then Sango and Miroku burst into the room with Kohaku between them. Kohaku ran off after seeing the scene before him.

Sango ran over to Kagome, bringing her into an embrace of relief. "I was so shocked when Miroku came in and told me what happened." She pulled back to see her friends face. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Sango. But the king." She paused, "he's dead Sango. Kikyo got him."

"Stop it! You hear me? At least you got her." Sango turned when she felt something run against her leg. Looking down she noticed Kirara. The cat demon then looked up and landed on Kagome's shoulder rubbing the girls check. Kagome laughed, then everyone turned to the doors hearing someone coming. Rin stepped in with a smile across her face.

"Lady Brooka has awaken and is moving around." Rin explained to the group as they turned to her. Kagome smiled at the smile girl. That girl looked up to Brooka like a mother. Since she had lost her parents she was weary about others.

"That's great Rin. Now…" she started toward the girl, but someone appeared behind her. Looking up Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Brooka entering, leaning against Sesshomaru greatly. Her gray tank and triangle straps were worn and ripped. Her pants were wrinkled beyond description. Her middle looked like it had been wrapped up recently, and she could feel the woman's pain just slightly before Brooka blocked it off. Kagome also blocked off her pain of grief.

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed." Kagome said as she went to the hanyou's side.

"Forget it. If this dictating mule couldn't get me to stay in bed, don't even think about trying. I wanted to see the king." Her voice cracked slightly as she looked over to the tarp over the king's body. _'Stupid me with my weakness.'_

Kagome followed her gaze and her smile fell. "I tried Brooka. I really d…"

"You stop blaming yourself or I'll give you something to blame yourself for." Brooka let go of Sesshomaru and walked unsteadily toward Inutaisho. She looked like a drunken penguin she thought. She couldn't see through the cloth, and she didn't know if she wanted to. With unsteady hands Brooka slowly bent down and lifted the barrier. She couldn't bring her eyes off the face. The great Inutaisho had fallen. His face was ghostly pale and bleak. Sango walked up behind her and gasped. Both women wanted to weep. Brooka placed the cloth back over the leaders face and bowed her head.

"Miroku, what do we do now?" Asked Sango with tears silently falling down her checks. He raced over to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Don't worry Sango. It'll be alright you'll see." He led her over to the others as guards came in to take Inutaisho away. Kagome couldn't stop pacing while Inuyasha kept his gaze on the guards taking his old man away. Sango wept into Miroku's chest while Miroku stroked her hair. Kirara purred softly and walked around her legs. Rin was clinging to Sesshomaru's pant leg for dear life. Tears also stained her checks. Shippo ran in with a look of pure shock on his face. Looking from person to person he sat limply in a chair right of the door. Brooka still sat on the floor where the Lord once laid. Her head was bent to hide her face. Her bangs hid everything she was feeling from view, as her hair made a curtain around her face. Sesshomaru's face held no expression as usual, but his posture was not as straight as before, giving away his feeling of loss.

One little voice broke the silence. "Come on Brooka, get up please." Her voice cracked with sobs. Rin had crossed the room to stand behind Brooka. She was shaking her slightly. All eyes turned the little girl with sorrow. Brooka raised her face and turned to Rin, gathering her in her arms.

"It'll be alright Rin. You'll see. Cry all you like, I'm here." Brooka stood up slowly with the crying girl in her arms and walked over to the group.

"We shall meet here in ten minutes to discuss what is to happen next." Sesshomaru's royal voice rang out in the big room getting everyone's attention. Shippo jumped from his chair into Kagome's arms, crying over the loss they had all suffered. Miroku cradled Sango's head on his chest as silent tears continued to roll down her face. Rin's sobs were subsiding as Brooka held her. Inuyasha stood staring at his brother, but nodded his head. Sesshomaru knew that everyone would need a few minutes to compose themselves, Inuyasha thought. Sesshomaru walked out with all heads bowed. Brooka raised her head and watched him leave.

After a few minutes pasted Miroku spoke up. "I must go inform the advisors of the meeting. Will you be alright Sango?" he looked down into her face and wiped away the last tear to fall with his thumb. Giving her a light kiss on the check.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Come on Kirara, let's go find were Kohaku ran off to." Sango bent down to pick up her long time demon friend and went in search of her little brother. She had a good idea where he went.

"I'm going to go put Rin to bed." Brooka said to Kagome and Inuyasha. The child had fallen asleep in her arms. To her, Rin was a daughter and she would stay by her daughters' side until she knew she would be well.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go take Shippo to his room. I- I need to be alone for a while." Kagome gave a weak smile that fell quickly and turned with a watery-eyed Shippo, to the doors. Inuyasha was left alone to think about the happenings around the castle. His father was gone and the throne would be left to him and Sesshomaru or just one of them. That thought scared him to death. Him, ruling a country at the age of 20, he wasn't ready. He knew someday he would have to take the place of his father, but never would he have thought it so soon. How Brooka had managed at 15 was beyond him. _'Father, why did you have to leave so soon and at this time? I need you more than ever now.'_ Well it was time to talk to everyone and decide on a plan of action. He hoped to God that everything would work out.

In the meeting 

They all had been talking for some time. Sesshomaru sat at the throne as his brother sat to his right. Miroku stood like it was required of him to even though he wanted to be beside Sango, comforting her. Kagome sat rigid in her chair. She had not spoken a word the whole time. Always looking at the speaker with little emotion in her eyes. Sango held Kirara in her arms trying not to show how lost she was. Every now and then she would let her mind wonder and not know what they had just said. Brooka had put her sword in its place on her back. She on the other hand did not sit quietly. She would burst out thoughts at random and tell them what she thought was best for the kingdom. Once and a while everyone would agree with her and change their plans. Koga stood in the center of the room telling them all that he would still stand by them in war. Ayume was also there standing by her mate saying she would start working on their forces immediately. Thirty minutes later they had finally came to a conclusion.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will co-rule, until the people decide who they want as their leader." The top advisor said to them all to clear things up, "Tomorrow both of you will go to meet Naraku just like your father was planning. His burial will be this afternoon. Your father was a good king." With that, all advisors and the two-wolf youkai left to do their bidding. All was silent after they left. No one dared move in fear of saying the wrong thing. All people with demon in them held in their turmoil instead of letting it show. Tears showed weakness they believed and weakness is something they could not afford in times of war.

"I'm going to go check on Rin and see if the kids would like to go play." Brooka got up and winced when her wound rewarded her with a shooting pain up her middle. She had to do something or she would break down in front of everyone.

"We'll go with you. It will do us good to get out of the castle a bit." Kagome said, trying to sound cheerful. Brooka and Sango smiled. If anyone could cheer you up it would be Kagome. The three girls walked out and went outside.

"Go with them little brother. They shouldn't be alone. I can take care of everything here." Sesshomaru said while staring down at the papers his father had been looking at before he died. He wouldn't cry or show any emotion for that matter. Weaklings only showed their feelings.

"Alright" his voice was shaky, but he held himself together. He would be strong for everyone, even if that meant being like Sesshomaru.

Dungeons 

"Kikyo, it was a success. You killed the king and now Naraku can invade the castle tomorrow. The brothers are going to do the same foolish thing as their father was." Bankotsu said with his giant sword swung over his shoulder.

"Good. Now what about us getting out of here?" The cold-hearted priestess said while standing against the back wall.

"You will be out of here in no time. Brooka is still weak and her wound has not healed properly. Kagome's spirits are down and she will not be able to sense the demons presence, and I will make sure the slayer does not have her weapon. After that is taken care of, I will come down here and release you and Nicatso. Is that to your satisfaction?" he asked

"Yes. Naraku will be pleased." Kikyo smiled. Tomorrow Naraku's master plan will be put into action and the Inu Youkai Kingdom will fall.

Afternoon Burial 

Everyone who lived in the castle was lined up along the path to the graveyard. Miroku and other soldiers were still inside waiting to carry the past king to his resting place. Many eyes were wet with tears and shadowed by sorrow. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood erect at the end of the lines. Neither shed a tear for their father. At least not yet. Kagome stood beside Inuyasha with tears once again staining her checks. Shippo was in her arms whimpering with the effort he was putting in to trying not to cry. Sango and Kirara stood beside Sesshomaru on the other side with their heads held high. Kohaku was beside her with his hand in hers, attempting to sooth her of the worries that plagued her. Rin gripped tightly to Sesshomaru's pants leg. Her face was buried into the material and was quickly becoming soaked with her tears. Koga and Ayume also were at the castle, paying their respects. Drums started to beat announcing to everyone that it would start soon.

Miroku and the other men helping carry the king out slowly walked outside to where all were waiting. A song was played at a slow pace while people murmured praise for the departed king. Once they made it to the gravestone, all where silent.

"Inutaisho was a great and glorious king. He always thought of his people before himself. Never once do I remember him speaking bad of those who followed him." Kaeda spoke of the king with honor and respect. Never once did anyone disagree with her. Several minutes ticked by before the service was finished and the people departed.

"Inuyasha, are you going to be alright?" Kagome asked him. He had not said one word since the ceremony began. Her arm was through his and her head had been resting on his shoulder. She was sincerely worried about him. Shippo had stopped crying and was now walking off with Kirara.

He turned and looked down at the raven-haired beauty that he for so long cared for. She constantly worried about others before herself and for all time knew what to say. Tonight was the night of the new moon and he wouldn't be able to see her before he left tomorrow to meet Naraku. "Feh, what do you take me for woman? I'm not weak like you humans." _'Kagome, forgive me.' _

"I don't think you're weak it's just…"

"Wench," Sesshomaru interrupted her before she could tell Inuyasha how she felt. _'Dang it, Sesshomaru, you never have perfect timing.'_ "Take Rin to her room and find Brooka. And start fixing my dinner. Brother come with me." He stalked off living a saddened girl behind.

Shortly before 

Kaeda was giving an excellent speech about the king. She just couldn't go down there. If she went down there and stood with Rin, she surely would break down with tears. Tears were something she did not have time for. It had been seven years since she'd cried and those tears had only been for her mother. A single tear rolled down her check as they lowered Inutaisho into his grave. "I'm sorry father. I was too stupid to help. Forgive me." Walking off the roof of the castle Brooka went to the throne room to bask in mourning.

_Night_

Every full moon he would go to his mother's old painting room. Every month he would venture in and remember the times he had come in to help her with her work when he was just a boy. It had been around 9 years since his mother had left him. No one came in this room under his order. He couldn't stand the thought of others touching his mothers' things. They were hers and hers alone to touch. Now he was racing to get there before the moons light spilled in over the castle. Sesshomaru had detained them for hours trying to work out the entire things father had left undone. Brooka had already been in the throne room when they arrived, sitting with her back straight and eyes dry. He wanted to be mad at her for not showing his father proper respect, but then he had caught a whiff of her scent telling him she was holding back her grief. She wasn't her usual gives her opinion weather you like it or not, self. It seemed even his brother would not shed a tear for their father. He would never admit to any one that he himself, Inuyasha, had shed a tear for him. No one had seen it, but one tear had escaped his barrier.

Finally realizing he was standing in front of his mothers painting room, he looked from side to side, noting no one was near and stepped inside. Closing the door silently behind him his hair changed to black, his eyes became brown, and his claws were normal fingernails. Turning back around to face the room he noticed it was clean. Who the devil would step into this room and clean it with out his permission? _'Who ever they are, they'll die tomorrow.'_ Tonight was the night of his mothers' death. She had died on a night when he couldn't save her. Looking around in the darkness, giving his eyes time to adjust, he found the secret door to the closet were Izayoi held her special paintings. Before he opened the door he noticed also the roses someone had placed on the easel that had been left bare before. _'Father must have done this before he died.'_ Sitting down in the middle of the closet he waited for morning.

_Midnight_

She had given Sango enough time to go to sleep before she sneaked out to go look for him. She had taken Rin to her room as Sesshomaru had requested, fixed his supper, which he never ate and had stayed with her and Shippo until Brooka came in. She had to admit, the hanyou looked like hell. She had came in, told her she would look after them to night, and laid down beside Rin drawing her into the confines of her arms. Kagome couldn't help but stare at her friend who fell asleep instantly. Rin and Brooka acted like a mother and daughter to each other and only after a short time. Shippo curled into the half demons hair as the pillow he was laying on sank in. After that she went to her room with Sango and had lain restlessly until her friend had went to sleep. Walking down the darkened hallway she wondered what Inuyasha was doing now. She knew today was the day Izayoi had died. That's why she had cleaned the painting room and put flowers in them. Stopping in front of the doors now she silently drew in a breath and stepped in.

The room was in total darkness. Feeling her way around the room she came across the handle to the closet door. Opening it, she was not the least bit surprised to see one lit candle illuminating the room. Stepping in two steps she looked around before one arm snuck around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth. Trying to fight off her attacker she flung her arms back and was relieved when she heard a familiar voice.

"Damn, Kagome hold still." Inuyasha told her as he slowly closed the door and stepped away from her to allow her to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her.

"Inuyasha you scared me. Why didn't you just say hi or something instead of tackling me?" Kagome looked at him in amazement his hair was black and he looked human.

"I didn't know who you were. How'd you know I was here?" Inuyasha asked as he sat back down resting against the far wall.

"Well duh. You come here every new moon. Didn't you think I would notice? I know you turn human on the night of the new moon. And you always come here where you won't allow anyone else to go." She refused to be intimidated by his stare of unbelief.

"You're the only one who's noticed in this castle. I bet you cleaned the room." Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment for rest.

"Yeah I cleaned it and put the flowers for your mother and father. I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "It must be hard for you to lose your mother and father on the same day even if it's years apart."

Her voice was relaxing every fiber in his body. Yes, he was grieving for that. The same day and his father had to endure what his mother also had to go through, but Kagome was the only one who understood. Her head leaning against his shoulder made him feel like he could take on anything at the moment. Laying his head atop hers he said, "Thank you, Kagome." It was hard to say thanks, but he lived through it.

"Inuyasha, may I stay with you tonight before you head out tomorrow?" She asked this in such a light tone that he had to strain to hear her.

He was glade she had asked, because in truth he wanted her to stay, but would never ask such a thing. "Feh." Was his customary reply and she smiled. That was her Inuyasha. He was so content in the moment he had no clue that he was reaching down and picking her up to place her in his lap and pushed lightly for her head to rest against his chest. She was shocked at his action, but quickly recovered and laid her head and hands on his chest.

"Good night Inuyasha." She said around a small yawn. She looked up with droopy eyes as he looked down at her. Leaning in he brushed his lips across hers and leaned back to close his eyes.

"Night" was all he said as they both drifted off into the blissful sleep.

_Morning_

The sunrise was some how more beautiful today. He couldn't quiet explain it, but he felt as if nothing bad could happen. The sky was in hues of orange, red, and pink. His brother stood beside him at the gates of the castle awaiting their horses. Soon they would be riding out to see Naraku. Dressed in their regular clothes (episode clothes) both brothers stood looking over the land. _'Why today? Why not tomorrow?'_ He had wakened with Kagome still in his arms asleep. Realizing he was his normal half demon self he had basked in her soothing scent for what seemed like seconds, but in reality was a few minutes, before getting up and carrying her to her room. After leaving he hurriedly ran to the gates where his brother was waiting.

"Your horse is here brother." Sesshomaru's voice brought him out of his reverie and before them was Brooka with his white horse and his brothers black one. Brooka had already been waiting for them when he arrived. She still walked sluggishly because her wound still had not healed full. (Remember that Inuyasha was struck through the stomach and it took him two days to heal.)

"Inuyasha, wait." A feminine voice called from the castle doors. Turning to see who had called his name, even though he would know her voice anywhere, he saw her running to him still in her sleeping wear. How could he have thought about leaving without seeing her smile? It would always erase all traces of worry or doubt.

"Kagome, go back to bed." Inuyasha stated with no preamble. Sleep was what she needed and not to be out running outside at dawn. But of course his lips curved up at the corners, knowing she wouldn't listen until she had done whatever it was she wanted to do.

"I just had to say could luck and see you before you go." Kagome said standing before him heaving to recover the breath that she had lost. _'Please be safe Inuyasha. I know you think you're invincible, but come back for me.'_

"Ha, like I need luck." His eyes gleaming when he noticed her eyes held irritation. He nodded his head and turned to get on the horse, but something stopped him. Kagome had jumped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her head in his back.

"Please be safe Inuyasha, I can't lose you." She whispered in to his clothes and finally decided to let him go from her death grip. Inuyasha heard what she said and that shocked him, but told him he would make it back to her no matter what. He couldn't let her down or lose her.

While this was going on, Sesshomaru had mounted his horse and grabbed the reins from Brooka who stood to his right behind the horse, hiding from every ones' view. She looked up to him with silver eyes that had turned dark with worry and weariness. He looked like a true king and magnificent in the dawn light. He had pulled his hair up into a ponytail much like his fathers. She laid her right hand on his knee to draw his attention. It worked and he turned to stare down at her with an emotionless gaze.

"Be smart and careful, please." She said, gripping his pants leg for emphasis. _'Sesshomaru please say you will. I can't lose you too.'_

"This Sesshomaru does not need your advice." He continued to stare down at her. He was unwilling to break eye contact. For some odd reason he felt like he would never see those silver eyes again. Some small voice inside told him to say something else, but what? This feeling in his gut was something he wasn't use to. _'Why does it hurt more than like a physical wound?'_

"Damn it Sesshomaru it's not advice it's a command. You better come back." She needed him to come back. Losing him would mean an end to her existence. Her eyes watered and she swallowed those tears and bent her head. Her out burst caused Kagome and Inuyasha to turn in their direction and pear at them with confusion. "Just go. Do what you want." Turning and heading back to the castle she stalked off praying her instincts were wrong.

"Bye Inuyasha. I'll have lunch done for when you get back." Kagome waved as he mounted his horse and they rode off. Running to catch up to Brooka, Kagome laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, come on cheer up they'll come back." _'She's about to cry. Whoa. Never saw that coming. '_

"Kagome, what's it like to…" how did you put this questions without sounding obvious. Ah what the heck. Everyone probably already knew. She knew Kagome could answer her question. She was going through the same thing too. "What's it like to be in—love?" They had stopped walking and Brooka turned to face the miko, but kept her head down.

'_Did she just ask me what it's like to be in love?'_ Recovering from her shock Kagome smiled. She always wondered if Sesshomaru would meet someone who could put him in his place and finally the one person to do it would be the one who fell in love with him. "Well it's like this…" She started while slinging an arm around her friends' shoulders and walked her into the castle. They sat and talked for an hour inside the castle. Kagome told her how she felt about Inuyasha and all their adventures/arguments. Brooka laughed and smiled at her friend. Her and Inuyasha were truly meant to be together. Any one who looked at them could tell they loved each other whether they knew it or not.

"Kagome, I just can't lose him. He's all I've got left." And then she lost it. She flung herself into her friends' arms and cried. Kagome wrapped her arms around the crying hanyou and let a few tears of her own slide down her checks. The world was too cruel. She had lost her father at age three and her mother at nine. Even her brother Souta was gone to live with another family because she couldn't stay in one place long. Now this girl had lost her family too and had to rule a kingdom. Her tears were for her friend, the entire kingdom, and most of all, her hanyou that she loved with all her heart and would die if he left her.

"I know it hurts. It hurts me too. Just have faith in them." Her voice broke and she held steady. Right now she was the one having to be strong for them instead of someone else. Just then Brooka's head snapped up and the flow of tears stopped abruptly.

"Run Kagome. Run." Brooka pushed herself up and pushed Kagome with her.

"What…" A loud bang and flames took the place of the door just five feet away from where they were sitting. _'Oh, no the castles under attack. Inuyasha you better come back super soon. We'll hold them off until you get here.'_ Kagome continued to run and prayed what she was thinking would be reality.


	10. Castle Invasion

**Hey guys. Well heres chapter 10. sorry I haven't updated in a while. been busy with schoola and stuff. Lord I hate chemistry. Anyway I seriously need some feedback so if I don't get some reviews then this story is going down the drain. i don't care if it's good or bad reviews just need feedback. well later and hope you like it.**

Ch. 10

Castle Invasion

They had been riding for an hour and were almost to the clearing, which Naraku had stated to meet. Conversation had been completely out of the idea since Sesshomaru wouldn't talk. No surprise there. He really missed Kagome. Why did they have to leave this morning? The morning after him and Kagome had finally made a bond between them. For crying out loud, could he not have one day of peace. Then he thought about how her hair had looked when he had woken. The dark as midnight strands had been spread out around her face making her look like she was floating. Her face was relaxed with a smile curving her lips. He wanted so bad to place a light kiss upon her forehead, but fearing he would wake her, he decided against it. As soon as he got back to the castle he was going to go to Kagome and take her some place special. Just the two of them. Smiling like a demented fool he looked over to his brother. Always stiff as a board, he thought. He might despise his brother, but couldn't help wondering if he had any feelings besides the ones he held for Rin. Obviously Brooka had feelings for him. Why, he had no idea. He wouldn't even have noticed if Kagome hadn't said something.

"What's the matter, brother?" Sesshomaru stated, drawing Inuyasha's attention back to the present. Why his brother's stare was affecting him, he couldn't say, but thoughts ran through his mind nonstop. No one, besides father would have dared to give him a command, yet the girl hanyou had stood her ground and yelled it to him. Why did he care? Damn her for getting in his head.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? I don't recall asking for your input." Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the road and noticed they had covered more ground then he thought. He needed to stop his constantly roaming thoughts, but dang if he didn't enjoy them. All of them involved Kagome and she always brightened his day. Except for when she complained about everything. He'd never noticed these feelings before the war started. He would always tell himself that she would always be there, and then seeing her on the battlefield with her leg and arm cut had brought realization to him.

"Why do you think of her so much?" Sesshomaru asked with out taking his eyes from staring straight ahead. Again he didn't know why he asked the question, but he couldn't help himself. His brother always had a smile on his face when he thought of the miko.

He knew who his brother was talking about, but why did he care? "Why should I tell you Sesshomaru? It's not like you care anyways." Inuyasha studied his brother and thought he noticed a flicker to cross his features. Maybe, just maybe, Kagome was right.

"As always, your ignorance annoys me." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha always answered a question with a question. This Sesshomaru did not repeat a question. His brother was annoying and irrational. Sesshomaru stopped his horse and glanced around, not moving his head. This is where they were to meet, but no scent or trace of another demon was around. Inuyasha stopped as well and did a quick search of his surroundings. Nothing, not even an evil presence existed in this clearing. It was almost too pure. Then he noticed the sound, or lack there of. No birds were singing, no rustle of leaves, and no animals in sight. What caused all the creatures to run and hide? Why couldn't they sense it?

"Sesshomaru are you sure this is the place?" He already knew the answer, but prayed that he was wrong. There was only one thing he could think of that would cause this, and that was something sinisterly evil.

"Don't question me, little brother." Sesshomaru finally turned his head to glare at Inuyasha. Questioning him was something else no one dared to do. Just then the wind started to pick up and clouds covered the sun casting the world into a gloom of fear. The two brothers dismounted and rested their hands on the hilt of their swords. A dark purple cloud drew out of the forest, spreading until it reached a few feet in front of the dog demons. The cloud started to turn into mist and then disappear, revealing a tall man with dark, long hair to his waist, and beady red eyes. Beside him was a shorter man that looked like a boy, with white hair and white outfit. Both looked at the white haired brothers with what appeared to be amusement.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, glad you could make it on such short notice. I am Naraku and this is Hokudoshi."

Castle 

Brooka was literally dragging her down the hall. Kagome could barely stay up right. Demons were flooding the place. Soldiers had rushed to the rescue, but were quickly dissipating. Why was Brooka dragging her? Why didn't she let go and fight? They rounded the corner and ran smack into Miroku. He had his sword drawn and staff ready. His face was already covered in sweat and he looked around frantically trying to decide what to do next.

"Miroku, were is Sango and Kohaku? Look at me you fool." Brooka yelled in his face as he continued to search the perimeter. He finally turned his face to hers and looked her in the eye, "Where is Sango and Kohaku? I'll go help them." She said in a slow, parenting voice. Kagome could tell Brooka was trying to calm him down. His main concern was Sango and Brooka was doing her best to help him out.

"Last time I saw them they were heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Please Brooka find them I can't…" Kagome thought he was going to break down into tears if he didn't stop talking. Poor guy. A loud scream broke the silence and they broke apart. Brooka yelled over her shoulder that she would find her and protect everyone. Why kind of burden was it to know that you where responsible for everyone?

"Kagome can you sense anything? Like an evil presence or anything. Help me out." Brooka turned to the side and looked at Kagome. Kagome was surrounded by blue light, with hands clasped and chanting. Brooka had to take a step back to make sure her miko energy didn't purify her. The light disappeared and Kagome opened her eyes. Shaking her head they began to run again.

"Brooka let me go and we can fight them off. We'd be more help that way." Kagome said as the hanyou continued to run, dragging her with her. Oh no, what if they were after the jewel? She had to get to her room and get it. She looked up to see Brooka looking around nervously and her nose twitching like crazy. She still hadn't answered her so she asked again.

"Shut up Kagome. They're after you and the jewel. I need to get you to safety and Sango too. I told Miroku I would and that's what I'm going to do." Brooka turned the corner and ran to Kagome's room. "Their scents lead to here." She said before opening the door and stepping inside. Sango came out with her Hiraikotsu broken in two. Kohaku followed after her, holding Rin's hand. Brooka turned, shut the door, and then locked it. Kagome ran to Sango and gave her a huge hug. Leaning back she noticed her friends weapon.

"Sango what happened to it?" Kagome said reaching for the large boomerang. It was just split down the middle.

"I don't know. I came in here after hearing the noise to get it and it was like this. Good thing I have my katana. Kohaku, you and Rin stay here. We're going to go fight and we'll be back soon. Don't open the door or answer for any body you hear me?" Sango turned and knelt down beside her brother. He would be all right she knew he would. He was very skilled in the use of his weapon. (In clothes of show, both of them) She laid both her hands on his shoulders as he nodded. Kagome ran over to her bed and lay down on the floor looking under it. After reaching in and pulling up one of the floorboards, she stood up with the jewel in hand.

"I might need this. Alright lets go get them." She said and walked over to the door. A clawed hand reached out and caught hers before she could reach the handle. That reminded her of Inuyasha as he did the same thing one time. Turning her head she looked straight into silver eyes.

"Kagome, me and Sango are going to go out there and fight. You and the kids are to stay her and hide in the place where you told me you knew would be a good hiding spot." Brooka said still keeping her grip on the priestess's hand.

"The heck I will I'm fighting." Kagome yelled while tugging on her hand for the hanyou to let go. Why did they not want her to fight? She was apart of this too.

"Kagome, Brooka's right. They're after you so it's best if you stay here. We need you to watch over the kids. Brooka and I can handle it from here." Sango spoke softly as she also laid her hand on her two friends hands. Their joined hands warmed and all felt a jolt through their systems.

"Oh, alright." Kagome yanked on her hand one more time before turning around and heading toward the kids. She knew they were right and wouldn't argue. It was hard to argue with common sense, but she didn't like it. Not one bit. She reached for the kids' hands, but Kohaku held Rin's and Rin pushed back.

"Brooka don't go. Don't leave me." Rin yelled, with tears down her face, and ran to the half demon. Brooka knelt down and caught the girl as she threw herself at her. Wrapping her arms around her, Brooka stroked Rin's hair. Leaving her was going to be the hardest thing yet, but she had to do it. She had to keep her safe.

"Rin look at me, please." She paused to allow the girl to look at her. Rin's checks were streaked with tears, but she wiped them away. She spoke again, "Kohaku and Kagome are going to be with you. They'll keep you safe until I return, understand? I'll come back I promise. I need you to trust me." Rin nodded her head and she smiled back. Hugging her close one more time Brooka stood up and walked her over to Kagome.

"We'll take care of her Brooka. I promise." Kagome took the girl's hand and turned to Sango and Kohaku.

"I now you will."

"Kohaku you be smart and do what I taught you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sango kissed her brothers forehead and straightened. Kohaku nodded and wiped a stray tear from his face. He then turned to the other three.

Walking to the door Sango and Brooka started reaching for the door. Before opening it, they both turned around to look at their friends and family before leaving. Kagome, Rin, and Kohaku looked back at them waiting to leave to go hide.

"Take care of my little girl, Kohaku. I'm trusting you with her life." With that Brooka turned the door handle and her and Sango walked out into the mayhem.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru 

They stood there staring at the two demons before them. This, demon, was the one they had feared?! All stood staring at each other waiting for something to happen. The one called Hokudoshi stood with a smirk crossing his features and a staff in one hand. Inuyasha had a weird feeling this was not the kind of meeting they had in mind.

"Naraku, you called upon our father to arrange a meeting. What is it that you wish to discuss with us on neutral ground?" Sesshomaru asked. This demon was giving of a bad aura and was unsettling him, though he did not show it. He could feel his brothers' patients running thin and his was as well.

Naraku smirked along with Hokudoshi. "That reminds me. How is your father doing now a days?" He put on a sad expression to prevent a grin. He wanted to prolong the moment. Maybe he could hold them off until the whole castle was destroyed and no one was left. He knew he had to hold them off just a bit longer or Bankotsu, Kagura, and Kikyo would not get his prizes back to his castle in time.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard Naraku. Our father's dead." Inuyasha growled, gripping his sword tighter. "Now enough with the small talk let's get down to business."

"Oh, I almost forgot about the mission I gave to Kikyo. Well if what you say is true then she completed her job on schedule. Thank you for reminding me Inuyasha." Hokudoshi said as he crouched down. Naraku withdrew a tentacle from his back and posed it ready to strike.

"What the hell? Kikyo was working for you?" Inuyasha shouted, taking a step forward. Sesshomaru reached a hand out and laid it across Inuyasha's chest. He turned his head ready to shout at his brother, but noticed the look on his face. He was wearing an expression and it was one of anger. He knew Kikyo was working for Naraku but never really acknowledged it.

"Nicatso and Kikyo were plants to get to the king. Nicatso was to tell you all our plans for attack, while Kikyo was to destroy Lord Inutaisho, wasn't it?" Sesshomaru said in a voice of strained control. Naraku just nodded and waited for them to spring.

Both dog demons eyes turned red at the edges and they bared their fangs. Pulling out his Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha charged at Naraku. He easily dodged the blow and one of his tentacles lashed out toward Inuyasha. Bringing his sword in front of him, Inuyasha blocked the strike and pushed forward into battle. Hokudoshi eyed the taller Inu Youkai with a curious eye. He hadn't moved, but his grip on his sword had become increasingly stronger.

"Will you not help your dear brother, Sesshomaru?" Hokudoshi hissed out with an evil smile curving his face. Sesshomaru turned away from the fight going on with his brother and Naraku to face the white haired demon. The red in his eyes faded like his brothers' and drew Tokijin out of its sheath. "Ah. Will you fight me then?" He lowered his staff.

"I will not only fight you. I will kill you." Sesshomaru stated and lunged at the demon. Inuyasha was having a pretty hard time with Naraku. The demon was stronger than he appeared to be. Every time he came close to hacking a tentacle or limb off, he would jump back and send another tentacle at him from another angle. Stupid thing didn't even have the courtesy to fight him hand to hand.

"This is where you die Naraku." Inuyasha bellowed as he lifted his sword above his head and swung down, "Wind Scar." Yellow streaks went through the sky and headed straight for him. Right before it got to him he turned around with a smirk on his face.

"That's where you're wrong Inuyasha. Kanna." As he turned a girl in all white appeared behind him with a mirror. The rays of the strike were repelled and went straight back to him. _'How the hell did he do that?'_ Inuyasha thought as he jumped out of the way. Unfortunately not quick enough. The blast caught him on his left side, damaging his arm and side. When he landed he could see Naraku standing back watching his brother battle the Hokudoshi person, and the Kanna girl flying off on a feather with a dark haired woman with her.

"Dragon Strike" Sesshomaru said as the blue rays hit their target. But the boy didn't die. Instead he just jumped out of the way and attacked straight forward. Sesshomaru blocked the attack, but didn't see the tentacle coming from behind quick enough. "Sesshomaru, behind." Inuyasha shouted, but was a second to late. By the time his brother heard it he only had time to turn slightly and get a swipe along his side. Jumping back to stand beside his brother Sesshomaru stood straight and non emotional. Inuyasha straightened as well as their opponents stood back with smiles on their faces.

"It seems my work here is done. Hokudoshi inform them of our progress for me. I grow tired of talking to them." Naraku turned and waited for his companion to speak.

"Kagura just informed us that the castle invasion was a success and that our prizes have been delivered. While we were out here playing, our army invaded your castle and took two souvenirs. I'm told they put up a very good fight but sadly failed. Well our time here is done. Hope to see you soon." They disappeared into the purple mist that floated out of the forest and back. The two brothers stood there in shock for about two seconds. Before Inuyasha yelled:

"Come back here you bastards. We weren't finished." He shook his fist at the forest before turning to his brother. His brother stood there, head bowed with his ponytail whipping in the wind. What Hokudoshi just said started to sink in. Kagome. She was at the castle, alone. He had left her. She could be dieing and he was just standing here doing nothing. "Let's go Sesshomaru. Now." Inuyasha ran over to his brother and pushed his shoulder. The demon snapped out at him his eyes red. If Inuyasha didn't have his sword he probably would be in the same state. "Let's go. Rin needs you." At that they both took off, leaving their horses behind, hoping they weren't too late.

Castle few minutes before 

They stepped out of the room into a world of chaos. People were screaming from all directions, demons everywhere, and them with now clue of where to start. When demons started down the hall from both directions, Sango took the left and Brooka took the right. Sango used her katana's and Kirara, while Brooka used her glowing claws.

"Sango we need to make it to the dinning room. That's were Miroku was heading when Kagome and me ran into him. Think we could make it?" Brooka asked looking over her shoulder as she clawed at a demon. The door was safely locked and they had, had time to go hide.

"Ok. Let's get going. Cover my back." Sango started heading forward as she used her hidden weapon in her battle attire. They were making very good time with the occasional "Soul Shatterer" by Brooka, when Kagura stood before them. Taking stances beside each other, Sango and Brooka stood ready to strike. Who was this woman and what did she want?

"It is so nice to have opponents worthy of my time, don't you think?" Kagura asked as she tapped her fan against her chin slightly. Her red eyes beaded around the room before resting on the two women who stood confused in her path.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Sango, raising her hidden weapons in an attack position over her head and beside it. They stood in the long corridor that led to the dinning room. They were so close to being were the main fighting was going on and had this obnoxious woman in their way.

"Me? I'm Kagura; I work with Naraku and have been sent to fetch his prizes. Now that the introductions are over can we please begin so I can get back to the castle and eat. I missed breakfast and am quite hungry." Kagura raised her fan and yelled "Dance of Blades". Blue crescents flung out of the fan heading toward them.

"Get behind me." Brooka yelled to Sango as she pulled out her sword and blocked of most of the attacks. One got Sango on the shoulder. Damn it.

"That's quite an impressive sword you have. Naraku would like to have it along with Inuyasha sword Tetsusaiga. Now hand it over." Kagura shouted again as she swung her fan down a second time. This time Sango used the two broken pieces of her hiraikotsu to block the attacks.

"Thanks Sango." Brooka said to her as she noted that her breathing was becoming more labored. Her injury was starting to take its toll on her. Sango nodded her head and bent down to strike. That's when they noticed the three approaching figures from behind them. Turning their heads so they could see, the three figures stopped and grinned. There stood Bankotsu, Nicatso, and Kikyo, all with weapons readied.

"Bankotsu what are you doing? Help us." Sango yelled as reality set in. Why did so many people they trusted have to help Naraku? Kirara stood beside her on all fours, transformed. Telling Kirara to change back she sent the little demon to Miroku for help.

"Nice of ya'll to join us. Nicatso, Naraku says he has no more use for you." Kagura said as Bankotsu swung his sword and killed the once advisor. Right there in front of their eyes they killed one of their own. How cruel this world had become. As the two fighters stood in disbelief, more fighting could be heard from behind.

"We're sorry to disappoint you but Naraku would like to keep you alive so this will be quick." Kikyo looked down the length of the arrow as she prepared to strike them down. There was no way they were going to give up that easy.

"Damn you all." Brooka yelled as she swung her sword from left to right and shouted "Wretched Strike". The red beams shot out and collided with a barrier surrounding the three. Her and Sango kept fighting until they were dirt tired. Sango's shoulder had started bleeding again and Brooka's wound had opened up. They were a poor sight.

Bankotsu came up behind them and hit them both over the head with his huge sword, knocking them to the ground. As they were lifted onto his shoulder, Sango looked up and saw Miroku rounding the corner. Sango screamed bloody murder.

"Miroku, please help me. MIROKU!" Reaching out with one hand she prayed she would see him again. As they were put on Kagura's feather Miroku yelled her name before they lifted off into the sky. Both of their last thoughts as they drifted into oblivion was _'Sorry I let you down Miroku.'_

Kagome 

The noise of war had raged on for another thirty minutes after the two had left. She had taken the kids to Sango's room and pressed a corner of the picture frame that hung a picture of her mother. The picture moved aside to reveal a small chamber behind it. She had to bend down to fit into the small space, but the kid's fit in fine. She turned the light on and told the kids to stay behind her. Kohaku had insisted that he be across from her so if anyone found them he could use his weapon to hold them off. She didn't agree, but she couldn't pick him up and move him. So they sat the whole time waiting for a change.

"It's been to long. They should have been back by now. The noise has gone down and no one's came." Kohaku said as he continued to look at the sliding wall. He knew from his training that if someone was gone this long, then they were either down wounded or dead. Praying he was just being wrong, he tightened his grip on his chain.

"Kohaku, I'm worried. Do you think Brooka's ok? Lord Sesshomaru will be back any minute and he'll save us all you'll see." Rin tried bringing her hopes up by contradicting herself, but was soon growing even more worried. To reassure herself, Rin reached for Kohaku's hand and squeezed. He took her hand and held it in his. Moving his body just slightly, he positioned himself to where he was covering all of hers. Kagome noted the action and smiled. Inuyasha had done the same for her one time when she had just arrived.

Flashback 

"Since my son demands you stay at the castle you will be his servant and do as he wishes. Is that clear?" Inutaisho's voice rang out. She still was in awe of being captured. The castle was plenty big enough so she wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone much. Maybe she could even escape, but noting the guards at every door, she doubted it. So she nodded her head and did a graceful curtsey. Her first chore was to clean the gardens. She worked all day and was about to call it a night as the stars started to shine, when a demon jumped the wall of the castle. It was huge. A giant spider demon landed in front of her causing her to take a step back. When she did, she slipped and fell hard.

"I've come for the jewel now give it to me." The demon lunged forward and she scrambled to her feet in time to dodge it. Reaching for an arrow she noted she had none. Great, now what was she going to do? Just then a flash of red came into view and there stood the young Lord Inuyasha, right in front of her blocking her from view. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" The ordinary yellow strikes came and went, destroying the demon. He turned with a smile on his face and looked at her. The smile stole her breath away. It was so magnificent. "Are you hurt?" he asked as the girl continued to stare up at him. She'd gasped when he'd looked at her and thought she might be in pain.

"Oh, no I'm fine thank you." She did a short bow and proceeded to walk off as he joined her. They walked in silence, but said everything.

Present 

A chain jingling caught her attention and brought her out of her trance. Looking over at Kohaku she saw that he had let go of Rin and now was crouching to throw his weapon. Glancing at the door she saw shadows on the other side. Voices could be heard, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She hoped it was Sango and Brooka, but doubted it since the voices sounded masculine. The voices trailed off as the figures stopped moving. A click could be heard as she readied a ball of miko energy in her hands and Kohaku positioned his chain better. The door swung open blinding them with light for a short second before Kagome realized it was Miroku standing in the doorway with priestess Keada. Her face looked even more weathered and etched in age then it normally did and Kagome felt bad for not helping the old priestess battle.

"Miroku," launching herself at him Kagome wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Thank God he was all right. Letting him go she turned to Keada and hugged the old woman too. She wanted to laugh because all her worries were for nothing. She had almost worried herself to death over nothing but a little demon fight. How stupid of her. She let go of the priestess and turned to see the kids slowly coming out of the small space. Kohaku was holding Rin's hand yet again and the two children had a smile on their faces. Turning back to Miroku she noticed his always-bright face was in a mask of passiveness. Miroku was never like this. Yes he did get angry and yes he did get sad, but never to the extent where he showed nothing at all. "Miroku what's wrong?" Kagome took a step toward him before he reacted to her voice.

"We need your help to cleanse some places of the castle where a bad aura has been left. Lady Keada will help you while I go and check on the men. Kirara is to stay here with the kids and not to let them out of this room." He stated rather harshly before turning and leaving the room. Him and Keada had decided not to tell anyone of the two missing people until the kings had arrived. All that he could hear and see was Sango screaming for him to help her and her face of fright when she had been flown away. Him and Shippo had taken care of Bankotsu, but Kikyo had gotten away.

Kagome stood rooted to the spot at Miroku's harshness. He was never that way. Blinking her eyes she turned to Keada and smiled at the woman. "Ok Keada what do we need to do first." So Keada told her what they needed to do and reassured the kids that they would be back and to stay in the room with Kirara. Kohaku was reluctant but agreed while dragging Rin along with him to see the toys he had. Rin's squeal of delight echoed down the hall way, as Kagome and the old priestess made their way around the castle doing what needed to be done.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru 

They were covering serious ground. What would have taken them thirty minutes on horseback, took them fifteen on foot. His labored breathing was not acknowledged, due to the fact he was going to save someone he loved. If anything happened to Kagome he would never forgive himself. Why did he have to leave her? He should have stayed in his mothers painting room this morning. She had asked him to stay with her. She didn't know it because she was still a sleep, but he had smiled at the notion. Now while him and his brother raced over the land, he wondered if they were too late. His brother and him had never been close or gotten along, but now and at the battle they had been side by side. They were fighting for the same reason. He was fighting for Kagome and Sesshomaru was fighting for, well, he didn't really know. It was either Rin or Brooka. Who ever it was, it was making him push himself to the limit. Sesshomaru's eyes had turned back to their normal color, but his face was not set in its normally stoic mask. His face showed anger and possible sadness. Inuyasha's own face was set into lines of determination while his eyes showed how much he was worried. Snapping out of his thought, Inuyasha thought he could see the tip of the castle come into view. "We don't have long." He said more to himself than his brother but Sesshomaru nodded. _'We're too late. It's too quiet to be an invasion.'_ Inuyasha thought as they reached the top of the hill. Both dog demons stopped in their tracks. The outside of the castle was no longer white but black and gray. The gates were thrown to the side and people working littered the ground. The dead and wounded had been taken care of but the smell still lingered. _'No, Kagome'_ Inuyasha took off without waiting for his brother, but Sesshomaru was right behind him.

Kagome 

Kagome was exhausted. Her and Keada had cleansed half the castle from evil auras that were left behind. It had drained a lot out of her. Now she was walking back to her room to check on the kids. She had asked Keada and Miroku where Sango and Brooka were, but he had just said they were busy somewhere else. He still was in the grave mood of earlier. She had told Keada to leave shortly after starting so she wouldn't be too tired. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have not arrived either. She knew it was not a real meeting but a distraction to get them away from the castle. She hoped they were all right. She could feel that something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was nagging at her from the back of her mind. She reached her room and opened the door to see Kohaku playing with Rin with a doll. Both turned as she entered the room. Smiling at the two, Kagome sat down on the bed as Kirara jumped into her lap. She had also seen Shippo with Miroku. He had cried a little when he'd seen her, but she rocked him back and forth until the sobs subsided. He let her go and told her he would go hang out with the kids. Remembering she asked, "Where's Shippo?"

"He had to go to the bathroom." Rin piped up and jumped in the air. "He told us that Miroku told him none of our friends were hurt. That means Lady Sango and Brooka are safe." Rin smiled and skipped around the room. Maybe nothing was wrong since Shippo also said the two were here. Shippo came in then and jumped at her.

"Hey Kagome. You done already?" He asked raising his head and wiggling his tail. Kagome smiled at him and nodded. Then it hit her. That familiar aura that always soothed. He was home, and he was coming fast. Jumping up and accidentally dumping Shippo, Kagome ran out of the room, down the hall, with everyone following. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door burst open revealing a frantic hanyou and demon.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and ran to him. Inuyasha stopped searching the room and ran to meet her. As she reached him, she threw herself into his arms and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and soothed her like a parent does a child. Shushing into her hair, he held her even tighter as her sobs subsided. "Lord Sesshomaru" Rin yelled as he came in. Stopping right in front of him, Rin stood smiling at him.

"Rin I'm glad you're well." He smiled at the girl causing her to gasp, but he was glad she was well, but where was his other girl. Not realizing he had called Brooka his other girl, he watched as Miroku made himself known.

"I'm glad you're all here. I have something to tell you all." Miroku spoke hollowly. Inuyasha let go of Kagome as they all turned to face the man. Getting right to the point he said, "Sango and Brooka have been taken."


	11. Secrets Revealed

Ch. 11

Secrets Revealed

"Sango and Brooka have been taken." It echoed down the hall and in their head. Kagome's eyes had widened, Inuyasha tightened his arm around her waist, and Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Kohaku froze, Rin gripped Sesshomaru's pants leg and Sesshomaru's face fell. Miroku stood where he was trying hard to hold in the tears he had not let fall. Then a small voice broke through all their thoughts.

"Sisters gone." Kohaku said as tears streamed down his face. He looked up to Miroku with watery eyes. Miroku looked down at him and almost couldn't move. It broke his heart again to see the lost expression on the boys face. He nodded and Kohaku dropped his weapon and ran to Miroku. This surprised him and rooted him to the spot. "Sango told me, sniff, that if anything happened to her, sniff, that you would take care of me." Kohaku continued to sob as Miroku let his tears fall too. _'Sango believed in me to take care of her brother? Oh, Sango, I should have told you!'_ Miroku bent down and hugged Kohaku. Looking at the others, he picked him up and walked away with Kirara following. Shippo was still on Kagome's shoulder when he said:

"I liked Sango." He started to whimper and Kagome reached behind him and cradled him in her arms. _'Sango, Brooka, We need you.'_ Kagome thought as silent tears rolled down her face. Inuyasha smelt her tears and put both his arms around her to hug her to him. Both of her friends were gone and he could do nothing about it. He was supposed to keep her from harm and here she was crying. Could he not do anything right? Inuyasha rubbed the small of her back trying to give her some comfort.

"It's ok Kagome. Everything will be fine. You'll see." He whispered into her hair. Her crying stopped and he thought he had calmed her, but when she raised her head with trembling lips it broke his heart. Her vision was blurry from the tears, but he saw the look she gave him. Damn what did he do now? Shippo looked up from between them as Kagome stopped looking down at him.

"Don't tell me it's going to be ok Inuyasha. They're gone and I couldn't help. I agreed to stay behind and it's because of me they're gone." Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha kept his ears flat on his head being so close to her. He understood now. She blamed herself for what happened. She had stayed with the kids while her friends fought and she did nothing.

"Kagome it's not your fault. They asked you to stay and you did, for them. They wouldn't want you blaming yourself." Inuyasha said in a whisper. She looked up at him trying to figure out what she felt. Looking down at Shippo, she saw him turn his head and nod. A smile crept across her features for a moment while tears still coursed down her checks. She was lucky to have these people. Shippo her adoptive son and Inuyasha the man she loved. Looking back up into those amber eyes, she nodded her head in understanding and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He decided she needed to be off her feet, so he bent down and picked her up. Turning to Sesshomaru he nodded in understanding as Inuyasha turned to take Kagome to her room. With Shippo in turn in her arms. Sesshomaru and Rin were left alone in the open doorway.

What was he to do now? He knew Rin was crying. He could smell her tears. She buried her head in his pants leg and gripped it like there was no tomorrow. She was so young, but had seen so much. Her parents were killed right in front of her; She had been kidnapped when Sesshomaru found her and now she was in a war. The woman she had looked to as a mother was gone. He didn't' know anything about raising kids. He didn't know anything about people for that matter. He always secluded himself from everyone. No one understood him so why waste time on talking to them? Humans he despised. They were weak and meaningless. Half-breeds were neither class so they were lower. But yet he found himself drawn to this little girl. When he had stumbled across her kidnappers, they were hitting her and she showed no emotion. It reminded him of himself and he had respected the girl. Unfortunately they refused to move out of his way so he killed them. She had followed him ever since.

Now, looking down at the girl he couldn't stop his heart from softening. She cared for him like no other and yet he hardly showed he cared. Yes he admits he cared for her, but doesn't want others seeing his weakness. Caring was vulnerability no matter how you looked at it. Rin raised her head and looked at him with a tear stained face. Her bottom lip quivered and his frown deepened." Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered and he went on impulse. Bending down he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sobbed continuously while he walked down the hall to his room.

Miroku 

The kid hadn't stopped crying yet. He had taken Kohaku back to Sango's room hoping he would feel more comfortable there. When they'd first arrived Kohaku had let go and walked around the room. Thinking that he would be ok now, Miroku turned to leave. Then he heard a broken sob and looked back to find Sango's broken Hiraikotsu. He cursed who ever had put it in here. Walking up behind him, Miroku laid his hand on the young boys shoulder. He looked up and Miroku felt helpless. "Be strong." Was all he said and Kohaku stopped abruptly.

"I have nothing left of her." Kohaku said, lip quivering. All her weapons where gone. Her clothing trashed and her Hiraikotsu broken. No portraits of her since they traveled a lot and hardly any possessions. Miroku inwardly wept for him. He had already shed his tears and had sucked it up like a man. At least that's what Inuyasha had told him to do. Inuyasha was his best friend. He rarely got to see his grandfather so he hung out with the young prince. Inuyasha always would tell him crying was for weaklings.

"You still have Kirara." The said cat jumped on the bed and gave a small meow, "and I can fix her Hiraikotsu. Now stop crying and lets go find her." Miroku said placing a hand on Kohaku's shoulder. Kohaku smiled and held the cat close.

Shippo was asleep and placed in the adjoining room of Inuyasha's quarters. Kagome laid on the bed in a dreamless slumber and he watched her with a keen eye. She was beautiful beyond compare. Not just the normal womanly beauty that came to most women, but also a deep goddess beauty. Her raven hair flowed around her and seemed to make her face float. Her face was like porcelain, never to be broken. When she smiled it was like the sun coming up. When she looked at you, you felt like she saw something in you no one else did. So why did he feel so low? He should be doing something. Two of her friends were missing and he was just staring at her.

He couldn't pin point the exact time Kagome had stolen his heart. For petes sake, he hadn't even known he'd loved her until he ran over that hill with Sesshomaru to see the castle in chaos and known she was in there.

Flashback 

Him and Sesshomaru where topping the hill and both stopped instantly. The blackened walls and stench of death rocked him to the core. _'Kagome!'_ He left her with no protection. If anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself. She was his life. He loved her. Suddenly an unfamiliar pain hit him full in the chest causing him to stagger. Was this what love felt like? Why'd it hurt so much? He had to get to her, make sure she was safe. He speed off with one thought in his head. _'I love Kagome.'_

End Flashback 

Now he stood and paced to the balcony. Reaching out he grasped the handles and threw the doors back. The wind blew against his face and sunshine filled the room. It was late afternoon and the sun cast an orange glow. His silver hair shone with a glisten like light hitting a mirror. He breathed in a deep breath and stepped to the rail. Leaning forward, he braced himself with both hands gripping the rail and legs spread wide. So many things ran through his mind. What would they do?, How much time did they have?, and most importantly how would he tell Kagome he loved her? He was never good with words. Did he even want to tell her? Maybe she didn't feel the same.

All these doubts plagued his mind until two lean arms snaked around his waist and hugged him tight. Gasping at the movement, he felt a head rest on his back. Kagome's scent of roses and water filled his nose. Closing his eyes, he released the rail with one hand and covered her hands with one of his own.

"Inuyasha. I was so scared. I thought something bad would happen to you. There were shouts everywhere and…" She broke off as her voiced crack and tears gathered in her eyes. She bit her lip to help force back the tears, but it was in vain because he smelt them anyway.

"Hey, hey none of that. Stop it!" Inuyasha turned so her head was on his chest. He looked down at the top of her head while gripping her shoulders. He pushed her back far enough so he could bend down to look at her face. Her eyes stayed down cast and her head hung low. Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he pushed her face up to meet his. Here eyes locked on his and in them he saw an emotion he thought he'd never see. Love. A single tear slipped past its barrier and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb. "You don't have to worry. I'm here now!" he whispered and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

Kagome let the tears fall at his show of affection. She squeezed him tighter, he meant so much to her. If something happened to him her life would end. His eyes reminded her of melted gold and his hair was as soft as a dove's wing. One of his hands was on the small of her back and the other on her head. It felt so right with his arms around her and hers around him

What was she doing to him? Yeah he loved her, but his heart was speeding up, his mind was becoming fuzzy, and all he could think about was her. After a few minutes, but what felt like eternity to them, Inuyasha leaned back to look at her. Kagome sensed his eyes on her and lifted her face up to his. His eyes were drawing her in. Her tears stopped and she smiled with all her heart. They continued to gaze at each other even when their faces grew nearer. Slowly, as if life it self depended on it, their lips were but an inch apart. Each one of their breaths tickling the others. Brown eyes reflected gold as gold reflected brown, he wanted to be sure. If he were to frighten her away, his heart would cease to beat. He brought his left hand up to cup her check and Kagome closed her eyes and nuzzled his hand with her check, before opening her eyes again. That simple action showed him how much she trusted him.

"Kagome…" he whispered on a sigh, but that sigh was quickly blocked when Kagome pressed her lips to his. At first he was stock still, until realization that Kagome was kissing him set in. He slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips more firmly against hers.

His lips were so masculine and yet so soft at the same time. They fit over hers like pieces to a puzzle. Her eyes felt as if they would roll to the back of her head in pleasure. Her arms moved on their own accord, winding around his neck to bury her hands in his hair. One hand stayed at the base of his head, while the other went to stroke his ear. His breath vibrated with the growl of pleasure that she felt moved into her. His hands grew restless as they traveled up and down her back.

How could she have this effect on him? Just the taste of her lips and he was mad with thoughts of her. His thoughts were so bad he thought they would make Miroku blush. All of her, that's what he wanted. To feel her skin against his, to show her all the love he felt for her. He wasn't happy with how far she was from him so he pushed her so close to him that she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. Kagome gasped against his mouth and Inuyasha took this time as an opportunity for his tongue to explore.

This was unbelievable. These new sensations assaulted her like waves in a hurricane. His arousal only fueled her growing needs. His tongue was like silk and teased her own, until she had no choice but to play along. She wanted more, needed more. As the heat in her belly grew she reached for his robes and slowly slid her hands inside….

Knock knock

The sound slowly registered to the two lovebirds until Kagome pulled back and out of his grasp with a red face. Inuyasha let out a string of curses and looked to Kagome who had her head down. He reached his hand out to rub her arm and whispered her name. She jumped back like a frightened kitten and he felt a dropping of his stomach and a ping in his heart that he might have scared her off. The knock came again followed by a soldier saying his name.

"I will go get the door for you my lord." Kagome said as she hurried off. My lord, she hadn't called him that in a while. What had he done? Sure they'd kissed once before, but it hadn't gone quiet like the one just now.

That was close. Too close. What would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted? She couldn't find out. Her and Inuyasha hadn't been friends that long and she was already kissing him like she'd never been kissed before. She must watch herself more closely. Kagome opened the doors and was meet with two big soldiers. She smiled and waited for them to make a move. "Hey Houjo hey Akutoki. How are you?"

The twins smiled then stared above her. "Hey Kagome." They said in unison. "We're here to escort Master Inuyasha to the meeting. Lord Sesshomaru requested a meeting of all royal figures in the Map Room." Houjo looked down at Kagome with a worried expression. Her face was pale and her eyes wide.

"Oh, ok. Hold on just one moment." Kagome held up a finger and turned inward. She took two steps to the left of the door and looked out to the balcony. Inuyasha stood with his back to her and his hair blew around him. He was so handsome. She wished she could go to her love and comfort him _'Wait, what? Love. She didn't love Inuyasha. She couldn't, it was never going to work. As soon as this war was over she was planning on leaving. She couldn't' wish having the jewel taken_.' Her mind went back to the problem at hand. "In—Inuyasha?" she stammered

He whipped his head around with fangs bared as he barked, "What?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh he was just immensely frustrated. When he saw her flinch his heart constricted. She was afraid of him. He lowered his voice and spoke quietly. "I mean yes?"

She kept her head down and voice low as she replied, "Lord Sesshomaru is having a meeting and is requesting your appearance." She wanted to cry. Now he was mad at her. She'd ruined everything. Their first kiss had been sweet and they'd both liked it, but this kiss had showed her how much it would hurt to lose him. IF that happened she'd never forgive herself. Her feelings must be kept a secret. Inuyasha shook his head as he pressed his temples. He nodded and headed out the door. As soon as he was out of sight she took off like hell was on her heels with tears down her checks. Her only destination was her haven, her peace, her gardens.

Elsewhere 

It was dark, it was damp, and smelled so bad. You couldn't see but two feet in front of you, her head hurt, she was cold, and man was she scared. Never in all her years as a slayer had she run into such a terrible spot. They'd been here for an hour and not once had they spoken or had anyone come in. How was Miroku? Was Kohaku alright? Did Kagome protect them?

"Stop worrying. Kagome's fine, and I've known Miroku for seven years. He'll take care of your brother." Brooka spoke through her thoughts and startled her. She could only see her outline and it looked like she was standing. Why was she patronizing her? She had no room to talk.

"What do you know? You just walk right in and take over everything. You know nothing of us." Sango yelled as she clinched her fist. She wanted out. She wanted out now damn it. She tried to move, but something was holding her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to boss you all around. It's just a habit. I didn't realize I was such a bother, but I do know Miroku will take care of Kohaku. He loves you to much not to." Brooka said bowing her head. She couldn't do anything right. No wonder nobody wanted to be her friend or be near her, she was so mean.

Sango froze. Miroku loved her? Brooka had to be wrong there was just no way, but she should apologize. The hanyou hadn't done anything wrong. "Brooka I'm sorry. Your not bossy I just couldn't stand you being so calm, but your wrong about Miroku he doesn't…" The door burst open blinding them, with the light falling in. They heard voices and a yell of no before they could see again.

There stood a man with long, wavy black hair, in robes of royal blue. He stared them down with blood red eyes that rocked your very soul. It was then they noticed they were chained to the floor. "So Brooka you decided to disobey me and fight for the western powers." He received nothing but a cold stare. "And who is your lovely friend? She is a demon slayer I presume. Kagura informed me she saw her on the battle field." He studied Sango like you would an insect, with disgust.

"Leave her out of this. She didn't fight for him by choose. He forced her to. She has nothing to do with you Naraku. It's me your mad at." Brooka yelled while pulling on the chains as she tried to push forward. Naraku just chuckled at her feeble attempts to get free.

"Now, why don't we just let her answer for herself." He turned his face back to Sango as she to tried to stand. "Well is this true? Did you fight out of fear?"

What was she to do? Brooka was lying and she had mo idea why. She would not shrink away from this man. She was a demon slayer for crying out loud, she laughed at evil. "No it is not true." Brooka hung her head, Naraku smiled. "You are a despicable creature and I feel proud to fight and kill you and your army!" A loud smack sounded through the stone room as Sango went reeling backwards. Brooka pulled against her chains trying to reach Naraku who had just slapped Sango. Her wrist started to bleed for her efforts.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect. Especially from a mortal woman. Now I must leave for a meeting of surrender from the South." Naraku smirked as he and Kagura walked away. Brooka walked over to Sango as the woman slowly rose to a sitting position.

That hurt. That hurt really bad. Sango raised a hand to her check and winced at the pain a simple touch had inflicted. She looked to her right when she heard chains rattling. Brooka was there reaching for her hand and she willingly grasped it. "Why didn't you just go with the lie? I would have saved you such pain." When Sango just shrugged she continued. "You know Inuyasha and Miroku will try and come to save us. We can't let them!"

"No we can't. They'll get themselves killed. But how are we going to tell them not to come after us? It's not like we have a device to communicate with them." Sango explained, which caused Brooka's face to split into a wide grin.

"WE might not have a device, but we have my mind." Brooka scooted closer to Sango and rested her hands on either side of Sango's head. "When I healed Kagome our thoughts formed a link." She felt the slight tingle and said. " All right just think about what you want to say. " and then things went black.

Kagome 

She sat in her garden, surrounded by flowers and leaves. They swirled around her as the raised her hands to the sky. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the beauty around her. She reached her hand out and a vine slowly made its way to her. _'Why can't life be as simple as this flower? Nature is so calming.'_ Kagome smiled and stood to walk around.

She ran her hands along the fence with roses and signed at the simple beauty. _'Kagome?'_ Her head whipped around and she looked everywhere, but saw nothing. _'Kagome?'_ There it was again. An echoing voice and …. She knew where it was, her mind. Sitting back down she concentrated hard.

'_**Sango? Is that you?'**_

'_Yeah. How are you.'_ Sango laid her hands over Brooka's trying to strengthen the connection.

'_**Where are you? Are you ok? How are you talking to me? Where's Brooka?' **_Kagome rattled off everything she was worried about.

'_Hold on. Lets see. I don't know where we are, I'm fine, and I'm talking through Brooka's mind. Which is really hard, and Brooka is sitting right here waiting to talk. Kagome listen. Brooka and I don't want you coming after us. That's what Naraku's wanting."_

'_**NO there's…'**_

'_Kagome shut up and listen. I know Naraku better than all of you. If you come after us he'll have a plan to kill you. Make his army come out and slowly kill him'_ Brooka said with irritation this was getting really hard.

She understood what they were saying, but she couldn't' just leave them there. What was she going to do? She'd tell Inuyasha. He was king now. He could do something. _**'I'll go to Inuyasha and tell him your plan.'**_ He would go get them.

'_When you get there contact me. I think I have a way to show everyone what we need'_ Brooka rasped. Kagome nodded, knowing they couldn't see her, and started to walk away. Sango's voice rang through her mind. _'Kagome is Miroku taking care of Kohaku?'_ a single tear rolled down her check.

Kagome looked to the balcony of Sango's room and saw Kohaku and Rin talking. She smiled knowing everything would be fine after the war. _**'Yes, Sango. Their both fine.'**_

Castle

"This is a time of war. Sacrifices must be made. We cannot spend our time worrying over two women. Yes it is a lost, yes one is a queen, but they both knew the dangers of war. War and loss coincide and cannot be avoided. I believe I speak for the kingdom as a whole when I say we have to continue to fight and not waste out time on a recovery mission!" The advisor of war yelled while punching his fist in the air. Others cheered while Inuyasha gaped.

'_How could they say that? These were women! No other woman. But the three could fight. Women should not go through pain and yet they wanted to leave them for dead.'_ So he took the stand to say his peace. "Are you all mad? Do you have no morals? These are women. Ones who fought for you, when they didn't have to. I say we go get them. They must be at Naraku's castle so let's kill two birds with one stone. If you want to let them die, then your all bastards." Inuyasha yelled with vengeance.

The advisors rose with angry yells, while Inuyasha and several who agreed with him yelled back. This was giving him a headache. Dense weaklings. Always had to get defensive. This would stop, and stop now. "SILENCE." Sesshomaru boomed and all went still. Inuyasha stopped his fist midair and turned to his brother.

"I will not tolerate ignorance in this room. We are here to decide on a course of action that is suitable for the kingdom. Not someone's personal needs." Sesshomaru shot a glare at Inuyasha who snarled back.

"How can…" The doors to the map room were thrown back, stopping Inuyasha's retort. Kagome marched into the room, hands glowing blue as she lowered them to her sides. She stood in the middle of the room facing Sesshomaru. Power sizzled in the air around her as her gaze swept the room.

"All of you listen and listen well. We are not to go after the captured." Gasped sounded around the room. Inuyasha stared at her. These were her friends. He thought she wanted them sage. "I have made contact with them and they wished not to be saved." Kagome took a deep breath. "Now they wish to speak to you." She closed her eyes and sat right there in the middle of the floor. _**'Brooka? Are you there?'**_

'Yeah. Where are you?' 

'_**I'm in front of everyone in the map room. How are you going to talk to everyone?'**_

'_We're going to speak through you. Focus all your strength and thought and ours being spoken aloud. I'll try to help, but there's probably little I can do.' _In Brooka and Sango's cell heavy sighs could be heard as Sango and Brooka's energy ran low.

"What is the meaning of this? This girl could not possibly be able to…"

"Shut up you insolent fool." Kagome's head whipped around, but it was Brooka's voice that came out. Silence once again as she stood to glare around. Sango's strong confident voice rang out next.

"We have meet Naraku face to face and know what we are up against. Naraku is a strong formidable foe as we all know, but meeting him has given me a new perspective on things. He is cruel and unmerciful. He will no doubt have a plan ready figuring that you would try to come after us. Brooka and I have come to the conclusion that it is best and safest for the kingdom if we are left here. Inuyasha we know you'd fight to come get us, but please don't. Everyone is safest there." She paused to turn to Inuyasha and smile. "I might not have been there long but I know you wouldn't leave us behind. It's time for us to say our good byes.

Miroku stepped forward with his staff jingling. "Sango?" Kagome turned to face him and noticed that her eyes had tuned Sango's hazel color. "Are- are you ok?" It cost him to ask in front of everyone, but at that moment all that mattered was her.

Her face broke into a smile, but a sad one. "I'm fine. Strong and we'll escape. You're taking care of Kohaku aren't you?" Kagome's eyes watered at the depressed tone of her friends' voice. Miroku nodded for he didn't trust his voice. "Miroku, I-I just- what I mean is-"she stuttered and got so frustrated she hit herself in the head. "I love you ok?"

Everyone in the room gasped except the demons, while Miroku stood there stupefied. Coming out of his shock he broke into a huge grin and stated proudly "I love you, Sango. I'll find you." Kagome smiled for Sango as her eyes changed from hazel to silver. Brooka's turn.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and growled as best she could at his crossed arms and his head turned away. "Don't be a fool Inuyasha. They need you here to help fight the battles and so does Kagome." Brooka's no nonsense voice sounded. "Kill his army and come get us then." The only way she knew he heard her is a twitch of his ears in her direction. "Sesshomaru." She turned to him as he sat arms outstretched in front of his on his desk. His back was straight as a board. "You better not let anyone come after us. If I find out someone has I'll kill they personally when I get out." Her voice rang with dry humor. "Tell Rin I'll see her later." She turned around and as an after thought said, "Oh and KICK SOME ASS!" Kagome fell to the floor unconscious.

"Kagura, she has broken the link. So and do as you please with them, just leave them alive." Naraku turned his back on the cell door as screams of those who gave it all suffered for all.


	12. Escape

Getting away

It had been a week since the two women had been taken and no progress had been made. The advisor didn't care because they saw it as a useless mission. Who needed two women to win a war? They would say. It wasn't the fact they needed them to win the war it was the matter of right or wrong. Was he just to stand back and let his friends be taken away to be at the mercy of some evil demon? "_Just accept the fact they are gone little brother."_ Sesshomaru had said. How could he say this? He had thought Brooka meant something to his half brother, but maybe he'd been wrong.

Inuyasha walked the castle gardens looking for the answers to all these questions. His mother had loved the gardens and saw it as her project. All the different smells use to affect him but now they only blended and a blanket of calm covered him. He hadn't quite gotten use to the life of a ruler. Sesshomaru was more fit for that role then him. They both knew it so it was a mutual understanding between the two that Sesshomaru would handle most of the castles needs. So he had plenty of time to himself. A humming noise brought him out of his daze and he gazed at the young miko before him

Her hair was barely lifted off her back as she sat on the grass to his right. The shade of a sakura tree kept her hidden from the sun as she reached out her hand for a blooming red rose. She was so beautiful. Lately it had been hard for him to find a smile upon her face or the spark in her eyes that was normally there. After she'd fainted and he'd carried her up to her room, she had slept for only an hour before getting up and going to train. He'd never seen her like this, so distant. "Kagome?"

She'd been concentrating so hard she hadn't felt his aura approach her from behind. She whipped her head around, losing her concentration and the rose falling to the ground, and looked up to his leaning position against the tree. "Inuyasha I didn't hear you approach. Is there something wrong?" she'd been doing her best to avoid him since the incident. She couldn't' explain to him what it was doing to her to let her friends stay with the enemy. What she was feeling for him was something he couldn't return.

He was scared to approach her, which was ridiculous since she was just a human girl. What if she didn't want his presence? "How can you do that?" he pointed over to the flower that had fallen at her knees. It had been so beautiful. In full bloom but now lay there wilting. It seemed he was not the only one that depended on her for life.

His question caught her off guard. He'd found her many times out here in the gardens yet had never asked her how she used her powers. "I honestly don't know. I just feel the aura around these plants and let the power inside of me flow out my arm to connect with the flower. It calms me." Kagome turned back around to stare at the poor rose. Why was she explaining this to him? He didn't care. Clothes rustling together made her look to her left and saw Inuyasha sit beside her.

"Can all miko's do this?" he didn't know why he was asking the question but it seemed he just wanted to hear her talk. She was like his sun. Shingin light onto his world. "You knid of remind me of my mother when you're out her sitting amongst the flowers. She'd come out here anytime she was confused or sad." There was a long pause between them as he gazed up at the sky and Kagome just stared at his profile. "What's wrong Kagome?"

His golden gaze penetrated her defenses. He'd known something was wrong. She'd thouht he didn't know her well enough to see her emotions. Her brown eyes stared right back at him debating whether to tell him or not. There was no choice. She needed to tell him. "I hear them Inuyasha. At night when I'm asleep. I can hear their screams." Her voice cracked and she turned away to stare at the tree she sat under. "Sango's screams are so loud I fell as if my head will explode." Her eyes betrayed her and tears slid down her checks.

He had no idea. How hard it must be to listen to your friends screams and not be able to do anything. "Kagome shhhh. Don't talk." Inuyasha reached for her shoulders and drew her into a hug.

"No I have to get this out." She pulled away and looked up into his face. Her eyes sparkled from her tears, her face was flushed, and she looked so tired and old. "I see the room they're in. It's stone and silent no light filters in. Sango's chained to the floor by her wrist and her clothes are torn. Her backs been whipped." Kagome took a deep breath and continued. "Brooka's there and she's not much better. Her wrists are chained to the wall. Her hair falls in front of her face, but I still feel the pain. Cuts are all over her legs and arms. When the figure enters I never see his face, he goes straight for Sango. The figure starts on Sango. He taunts her with her weakness and as soon as he stats Brooka yells and growls pulling on her chains. A small barrier appears in front of Sango and then its Brooka's turn." She lifted her eyes and stared into his. She'd told him and now he probably thought her a monster.

She gasped in surprise as she was pulled into a fierce hug. "Kagome I'm so sorry. I had no idea. It… It must have been awful." He rocked her back and forth hoping to lessen her pain. He wanted to take it all away. How much pain was there in her heart? To know her friends were hurting and being here doing nothing. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll get them back." He had to. She needed to smile.

Kagome raised her head to look up into his eyes. "How Inuyasha? Nobody wants to get them back and they won't let us." It was hopeless yet she couldn't keep herself from hoping.

He'd talk to Sesshomaru. His brother owed him a favor. "Kagome wait here I have a plan." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and s off like lightening, leaving Kagome to stare at his back as she raised a hand to run her fingers over her lips.

It was dark. Always dark in the cell that was hell. Food was scarce as well as water. She hadn't seen the light of day for what was eternity. Often the thought of her brother crossed her mind. Was he all right? Was he worried? A moan sounded to her right, catching her attention. At least she wasn't stuck here alone. "You think too much." A raspy voice whispered.

"I can't help it. To many things are not known. You can't tell me you don't think about things." Sango lifted her eyes. They had had time to adjust to the darkness. A week without sunlight was havoc on your senses. She was cold and hungry.

"I think about everything. If we ever get the chance to escape we take it. If one of us can't then the other must go on. No don't argue. If one of us can get away then we must. The others must know what his plans are. Once they know what is to happen, then they can try to save the other. Promise Sango that you won't look backed you escape." Brooka looked to the human female with silver eyes that had lost their shine. Now they weren't silver but just plain gray.

She couldn't promise that. She wouldn't leave. "No I won't leave you behind. WE leave together or not at all." Sango stood and took one step to the hanyou before the chains restrained her. She looked up toward her friend. Brooka's eyes were hidden from view by her bangs.

"You must leave. For the good of the others. Do you understand?" Brooka jerked forward and raised her face with tearstains down her face. "Promise me Sango. It's the only thing I'll ask of you." She pleaded to the demon slayer. Her eyes were wide and for a moment Brooka had thought she'd scared her.

What could she say to that? I was the only request Brooka had asked of her. "I promise." The words left her lips on a whisper. Both women stared into each other's eyes for what seemed liked the last time.

He stared down at the armband that she'd left behind. It was bright red and wrapped around his arm up to the middle of his lower arm. He'd worn it ever since she'd been taken. Looking into the past week he saw himself pick the cloth up once he'd found Rin. It had been lying on the floor next to the bed. Her scent still lingered on the red material, mixing with his own. It gave him small comfort, having this momentum of her, but not being able to do anything.

The clang of the guard's armor brought him out of his reverie. Kagome walked between Miroku and Geninji. He quickly hid his hand beneath the table and his clothing. "Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome request to speak to you my lord." Miroku spoke.

He had come to like the human girl he'd once seen as a slave. Course he wouldn't tell her that. "Leave us be." He said as he waved his right arm to signal the soldiers to leave. After the door was shut quietly he looked down to the human. "What business do you have?" he didn't have time to deal with trivial matters he had a war to win.

His golden eyes had always been cold, but it seemed they had dulled since the invasion. Kagome squared her shoulders and spoke. "I have come to ask a favor of you My Lord. This favor could mean life or death of Sango and Brooka." She hadn't realized speaking their names out loud would bring so much pain. She hadn't spoken of them since the incident.

How many times must he hear the constant bickering of saving the woman's lives? "This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself. Nothing will be done." So saying he stood. He had no time for such matters. Talking like this left him feeling weak and hopeless. Turning to the doors he was even more infuriated that his brother burst through the doors

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you." Inuyasha looked to Kagome and nodded. She looked lost, with the way she tilted her head to the side, with a line creasing her brow.

"I'm leaving little brother you must wait."

"This can not wait. I'm calling on that favor you owe me." Inuyasha watched as his brother stiffened to the point of being as hard as ice. His face did not change but the subtle rising of his shoulders gave way his surprise

The damn favor! He knew when he granted it that he'd live to regret it. Because he was a man of his word, Sesshomaru turned, sat back into his seat, and gave a nod for his brother to continue. Smirking to himself Inuyasha walked to stand beside Kagome. "Kagome can talk to Brooka through her mind. WE can ask them if at any time they are released from their chains then maybe they can break free and get far enough away from the castle for one of us to be waiting to pick them up. What I'm asking of you is to let me be able to cause a distraction for them to get away." Inuyasha kept his hands at his sides, balled into fists, and waited for his answer.

It wasn't a bad plan, if you skipped over the causing a distraction part. "Little brother this plan is impossible." Sesshomaru put his elbows on top of the desk and linked is hands together to rest his head on top of them, much like his father.

"WHAT? It's not impossible. We could do it. We must do it." Inuyasha brought a fist in front of his face to emphasize his point.

"Not only is it reckless, it's not thought out. If you were able to cause a distraction how would you prepare for all the demons Naraku has no doubt at his disposal?" Sesshomaru was satisfied with the frown that formed on his brother's forehead. "However I'm not as cruel as you may take me for. I will refine this plan and will act upon it tomorrow. Now I must leave." He stood to plan his next move.

Kagome stepped forward with a hand stretched out, "Sesshomaru," When he stopped and inclined his head toward her she continued, "Thank you." She meant it. She hadn't expected to ever tell him such or to agree to the plan but he had.

He wasn't quite sure if he was happy with the feeling that flowed through him at her words, but at the moment didn't care. "This Sesshomaru doesn't need your thanks." He walked out with Inuyasha cursing him.

Kagome sat in the middle of Inuyasha's bedroom with white candles surrounding her. The candles were meant to sooth and calm her nerves. The bed had been pushed to the far wall to give her space; Inuyasha sat on top watching her with a keen eye. "I hate that I brought this up. It was a bad idea." His voice broke through her concentration, opening one eye she watched him.

"It was a good plan. I'm happy I can help." Kagome wore a white gown that flowed down to the floor to pool around her feet. The sleeves hung loose around her wrist forming a cove shape. The neckline was squared off barely showing the top of her chest. She knelt on the floor and prepared to make the connection.

As she knelt down he panicked. What if she got hurt? What would happen? Could they really do this? "Kagome," he blurted. She lifted her head up and looked at him with a expression of inpatients yet still managed to look kind. Her brown eyes reflected the flame of the candles. "I don't want to see you hurt." He said and watched her face soften, a smile creeping across her face.

He was so handsome sitting there trying to look tough his white hair was loose down his back except for the two locks on either side of his head that hung around his face. He'd tossed his black jacket on the bed and only wore the white shirt underneath. It was unbuttoned half way down showing his tanned chest. "I'll be alright Inuyasha." She bowed her head, closed her eyes, and searched for the mind hers ---was connected to.

Brooka felt the tug on her mind but was to weak to answer it. Whoever it was would have to hone in on her to connect to her. Naraku had just left. The miasma around the place was starting to get to them. 'Brooka?' It was Kagome. 'Come on Brooka pull yourself together and answer.'

"Kagome what are you doing?"

Kagome sighed as she heard her friend's voice. 'Brooka I need to ask you something.'

"First is anyone with you Kagome? You need to be grounded."Brooka spoke. Their minds were traveling over space so they needed to be grounded so their minds would return to their bodies.

'Yeah Inuyasha's here.' Kagome didn't understand why she needed to be grounded. 'Why?'

"Take his hand Kagome. It'll keep you mind with you instead of floating." Brooka wanted to reach out to Sango but she lacked the strength. "Sango." She called to the still form lying beside her. Sango moaned. But did nothing else. "Sango, Kagome's talking to me. I know she'd want to hear you voice?"

She heard her but couldn't do anything. "Give me a minute." She rasped and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. "How is she?' Sango asked looking up to her friend.

"She's ok. See for yourself." Brooka knelt as far as she could and placed her hands over Sango's head.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked to her companion. He gazed at her questionably. "Inuyasha I need you to sit beside me. Brooka says I need to be grounded." Kagome watched as the hanyou tilted his head to the side but nonetheless stood. He sat beside her wondering why he needed to do this now. "Take my hand inuyasha." She held out her hand palm up waiting for him to continue.

It was some time before he took her hand. He loved the feel of her skin against his own. It was like satin, smooth, shining, and always a comfort. He looked from their joined hands and into her bright brown eyes. He could drown in them and never want to come up for air. "What do I do?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't want to do something wrong.

"Just hold my hand." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, trying to recreate the connection. 'Brooka you there?'

"yeah Kagome we're here" Sango's voice rang out. It was so nice to hear her friend's voice.

'Sango! It's so good to hear you. How are you? You ok?" Kagome wanted to burst into tears. They sounded so bad.

'Cut it out Kagome. They don't have time to chit chat.' Inuyasha's voice rang clear through their heads. It startled him as much as it did them. He didn't expect it.

"Kagome are you doing this?" Brooka's voice asked. She was curious as to how it happened but they did need to get going. "Never mind. What did you want?"

She wanted to talk to them more, but knew their time was short. 'Well we're planning a rescue mission and…"

"No." Brooka's voice was firm, cutting Kagome off. "I will not have anyone killed because of me."

'Shut up." Inuyasha spoke. 'You want no one to die, but Sango's dying because of you." He paused to let her think that through. 'It won't be an army just Kagome, me, and Sesshomaru.'

Brooka had been looking at Sango with sorrowful eyes, until Inuyasha said his brother's name. "Sesshomaru?"

Kagome thought she should take over from here she heard the way Brooka said his name. Inuyasha would no doubt ruin it. "Yeah Brooka, Sesshomaru. He's worried about you." Inuyasha opened his eyes and gave her a look of shock.

Brooka laughed. "He's not worried about me. But we'll try. What's the plan?"

"Sesshomaru will cause a distraction on the east side while me and Kagome will be on the west. We were wondering if there was a way for you to get outside." Inuyasha voice took on and edge she hadn't heard.

She thought for a moment coming up with the best solution. "I can, I can get us outside, but your distraction will have to be timed perfectly. I'll tell Kagome in her mind when. Whatever I say do it. Don't ask questions." She knew what had to be done.

I'm getting my friends back Kagome thought. "Ok Brooka."

"I must cut our time short I have no strength left." With that Brooka was lost.

Kagome opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. It had unsettled her to hear them again. A hand on her shoulder brought her around to lock with amber. "We must see Sesshomaru." She nodded and stood.

He had everything set. The plans had been refined and he knew all that needed to be done. Now all he needed was for his lousy brother to get here with his woman so they could move. His distraction was quite easy really. He would call out Naraku draw him away from the castle then fight the half demon to his demise. Without him realizing, he had started to rub the arm warmer. He had dressed in his battle attire ready for whatever may come. The doors to his private chambers were pushed open and in stepped someone he hadn't expected to see. "Yes?"

Miroku stood just inside the door staring at his king. "So it's true. You are going after them." The king only dressed for battle when he himself thought battle was necessary.

However the monk found out was a question he wanted an answer to but he showed nothing on his face. "Commander I know not what you speak of. I need not explain to you my personal business." He turned to walk past his commander but the weak human pushed the king back.

"You were going to go without me! You knew I wanted her back but you still planned this behind my back. Your Father would never have done this." Miroku's voice rose to a yell as he punched the king's chest.

"I am not my father." Sesshomaru spoke in a monotone voice. "You are not coming or welcomed because your emotion will get in the way. You can't control yourself." With that he walked past the monk and into the hall to find his brother. Leaving Miroku there to stand with his head downward and tears in his eyes.

She was excited and knew she shouldn't be. Oh but hope was blossoming in her chest making her feel uplifted. How could she not feel like she was finally waking from a very bad dream? She even felt like smiling, but if her companion caught her doing that she'd surely have her head. "How many times must I tell you to stop it? I can feel your energy all the way over here." Brooka spoke harshly. She needed to get Sango's emotion under control or her plan would never work.

"I'm sorry but there's no need to be so cruel." Sango said as she looked up from the floor to glare at the hanyou. "I'm just…"

"Exactly you're just happy! We can't be happy you know they probably won't be able to help us. We're going to die in here so get that happy feeling out of here. You're pathetic." She hated how she was acting she really did but she couldn't risk Sango giving them away.

It worked. Sango's hopes deflated and tears filled her eyes. 'I'm sorry Sango forgive me' Brooka thought as the doors opened to reveal the man they hated. "Are we in a better mood today Sango. You seem broken hearted." Naraku spoke as he entered the room.

Brooka looked dejected as she faced Naraku. "I believe we've come to the realization we won't get out of here alive." She let her voice crack so he would assume she had lost hope.

Naraku smirked at their faces and chuckled. "Oh really now. Still not going to turn in your friends then? No matter Kagura will make quick work of you today." He snapped his fingers and the wind witch came in holding her fan in a threatening manner.

"Wait please." Brooka screamed and tried to hold her hands out. "We would like to see the sun just one last time Naraku please. You have my kingdom and soon will have the west. We just want the sun" she cried but inside she spat at herself for seeming so pathetic.

He seemed to think about it for only a moment before nodding toward Kagura. She came over and released Sango from her chains, then proceeded to Brooka. She was unhooked from the wall, but the shackles were kept around her wrist. "Let them see the sun Kagura. Then we must dispose of them." He walked out in front of them.

They had finally made it to their positions. Sesshomaru was fully prepared on the west side, Kagome was about a half mile back ready to ride away with Sango when they got her out, and he was ready to help the girls get out. All they needed now was Brooka's signal.

'Kagome?' Brooka's voice echoed in her head as she was lead down the hall. 'We're being lead out tell Sesshomaru he needs to call Naraku out but don't strike yet.'

"Ok Brooka you armed?" she was breathing hard with the time it was taking for this plan to take action. A rider rode up behind her and she whirled ready to knock them out when she noticed it was Miroku. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting Sango back whether the king likes it or not." He said as he crouched down beside her.

'Kagome now would be nice' her voice was impatient.

"Inuyasha tell Sesshomaru to call Naraku out." With his sensitive hearing she knew he would hear her and know Miroku was already there.

He heard her alright. Just a few more minutes and everything would fall into place. "Sesshomaru go."

He didn't need to be told what to do. He watched from his perch in the oak tree next to the castle waiting for Naraku to come out with the two girls. And as he watched and waited he knew he would not see this mission fail. His amber eyes narrowed when they finally emerged. The human girl looked like a new born who was just learning to walk. Blood stains were appearing through her new shirt on her back and her face was bruised on her checks. Brooka walked out next and a growl escaped him. Blood. Her blood is all he smelt before his vision turned red.

It was so bright. She couldn't open her eyes because of her eyes having not seen any light in a week. If she could just see where they were being lead. "Naraku I must speak with you." That voice. It stopped her dead in her tracks. She'd thought she'd never hear that voice again. No matter what pain it caused her she snapped her eyes open and looked at the person who spoke. He was so handsome she almost wept. His hair was left to run free down his back and she just wanted to bury her face in it and cry.

"Oh really Lord Sesshomaru? And what would be the subject of discussion?" Naraku turned to face the ruler he wanted badly to kill. But he knew in time all the land would be his. Kagura stepped forward to his defense letting her guard down for the two girls.

'Kagome now! I can run.' Brooka screamed in her mind, as she grabbed Sango and ran. Her only hope was that she could make it to the wall before Kagura got smart and turned around to kill her.

"Now Inuyasha now" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha acted quickly as he swung his sword. "Wind Scar". At the same time Kagura turned around to send out her dance of blades at the running Hanyou. Sesshomaru engaged Naraku in battle ready to kill each other for interfering. Brooka jumped high in the air over Inuyasha attack. Sango was in her arms hanging on tight as her friend moved quickly. She thought she'd be able to land and run with Sango. She thought she had enough time. She thought wrong.

A green tentacle shot out and wrapped around Brooka's ankle pulling her back. She reacted quickly and reared back and threw Sango. "Inuyasha catch." He heard her well enough to catch Sango and stare as she was pulled down to the wall. She grabbed the edge and pulled to keep herself above the wall. Inuyasha just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Help her Inuyasha I don't want her to be left." Sango cried as she shook him with all her might. This couldn't be happening.

Brooka struggled with the effort to keep herself still. "Run Inuyasha! Get her out of here. I swear I'll kill you if you come back!" Brooka yelled and let go of the wall. So Inuyasha did the only thing he could do. He ran.

She wouldn't get out of here alive. She knew that. She only hoped she would go quickly. The shackles around her wrist hindered her movements as she clawed at the dirt to free herself from the vile tentacle. Her cuts and bruises ached and bleed to where the ground was stained red. Luck however was on her side because to her right stood her sword. "Senkota." She yelled and the sword flew to her side.

He would kill this half demon with his bare hands for touching what was his. Sesshomaru fought and he fought hard with his sword Tokijin. His fight consumed him to the point where all he saw was Naraku and his movement. Never before in battle had Sesshomaru so recklessly fought. If someone had snuck up behind him he would have never of saw it for he was that consumed in his fight. However when Naraku pulled back with a giant leap and yank a green tentacle back to become his arm Sesshomaru froze.

There in the enemy's arms was Brooka with her wrist shackled and her sword powerless in her hands hacking away at Naraku's arm. Her clothes were torn in many places, her hair slicked with grim hung in her face, one of her eyes was swollen nearly completely shut, and one arm band was missing. She struggled to breath due to the arm pressed tightly up into her throat. "How careless of you Sesshomaru, to not notice what I was so quickly reeling in while we fought. " Naraku chuckled at the demon that stood like a statue.

How careless indeed. He'd never been surprised by an enemy's strategy. But showing that surprise would be a huge down fall. So he stood with complete control facing the scene before. A plan quickly formed in his mind while he stood to wait and listen to the half demon speak until his moment to strike. "What will you do now Sesshomaru, when I have what you desire most?" Naraku finished with a hysterical laugh rising in the air. However the laugh wasn't from Naraku, but from the girl hanyou beside him.

"Desire most?" Brooka paused to laugh some more. "Naraku are you that much of an idiot. Sesshomaru cares nothing about a lowly hanyou." As she said this she laughed more but tears joined the mix. "You won't get the King to do anything by using me. "

He ran until he saw Kagome standing amongst the trees. Sango cried silent tears as she griped his kimono for dear life. He had to hurry and waste as little time as possible so he could turn back for Brooka. "Sango!" a voice echoed to them. Was that Miroku?

They watched as Inuyasha ran toward them as fast as he could. However Kagome noticed he only had one female with him. 'where was Brooka?' Kagome thought and rushed forward with Miroku. "Sango it's ok I'm here." Miroku whispered as he coaxed her from Inuyasha. She sobbed into his shirt griping him for dear life.

"It's horrible Miroku. We left her. We left her behind." Sango said and lifted her tear stained face to meet his. He knew what she was asking for and knew he wouldn't deny her. She looked so lost. Her hair was in tangles around her face, which was swollen on her left cheek, and blood was soaking her back.

"Inuyasha we must go back and get Brooka." Miroku looked at the hanyou and with a nod he knew that Inuyasha would let him go. He passed Sango to Kagome, gave her a kiss promising to come back, and took off toward the castle.

Everything was quiet for several seconds until Naraku busted out laughing. He laughed so hard he almost doubled over, "you think so hanyou? I agree that Sesshomaru has no feeling for hanyou's but however I'll get everything out of him for you." Naraku's hand came up, turning into a giant ragged spike. "Now why don't we make a few adjustments to your face."

He lowered his arm close to Brooka's face and watched silently as the tip of his spike touched her cheek. She cringed as the tip drew a drop of blood that slowly slid down her cheek. She cried out trying her best to back away from his hand. Suddenly she saw two blood red eyes in her face. "You insufferably bastard." He yelled while cutting off the demon's arm.

Naraku and Sesshomaru both jumped back from the encounter leaving the shaken hanyou to fall to the ground. The two demons growled at one another and charged. Brooka screamed with all her might, trying to stand up to help. She would not see him die, he couldn't.

Inuyasha and Miroku bounded over the castle walls just in time to see the two lords go for one another. They looked to one another and nodding Inuyasha ran to Sesshomaru while Miroku ran for Brooka. When he reached her she was doing her best to stand however it wasn't proving to be happening. Grabbing her shoulders he tried to calm her down. "Brooka please come with me."

She tried flicking him away like he was an annoying fly. "I can't I won't let him die." She yelled for her sword which had it flying to her side but instead of swinging it to strike she used it as a crouch.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can handle him you must come with me you're gravely injured."Miroku tried reassurance but knew it wasn't going to work as she continued to crawl forward. 'I'm sorry' he thought as he placed a sutra on her back which shocked her to unconsciousness. With the girl hanyou in tow he raced for the wall.

He hadn't even seen the demon lord move. One minute he'd been across the field and the next Sesshomaru was cutting his arm off. The lord's eyes her still a fiery red and his attacks had more force than previously so. Dammit this was not going to plan.

He'd kill the lowly demon before this day was done. His mind so no longer sane, his actions no longer controlled, he was a mad man ready to kill. Blood. So much blood was already on her and the bastard had drawn more. With his vision red Sesshomaru looked to see the monk run for it with Brooka. At least the monk had down his job and not asked questions.

He ran up to his half brother with caution. He'd never seen Sesshomaru like this before. There was no control in this fight, just pure fury. Deftly dodging a blow Inuyasha landed next to his brother. "Sesshomaru we've gotta get out of here."

"Not until he's dead and torn to pieces." Sesshomaru growled and charged forward. "Dragon Strike" The blue rays engulfed the Northern lord but Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't kill him.

Inuyasha knew this was his chance to run but he'd get Sesshomaru too. "No now we've got them lets not let them go again." Inuyasha looked at his half brother red eyes and saw them flicker to gold. With a nod both brother left .


End file.
